The Akuna Yume Realm
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: (REPOSTED) Heals clicking against the wood, she waited patiently. Paitently for all of them to arrive. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She had a team now. A team to help her. And she would make sure...that this team...won.
1. Prologue

**Crystal****: Stupid…baka…authors…**

**Crystal****: I am reposting this story again, and if all of you STUPID AUTHORS who submitted forms after the story closed, you have no chance of being in this story. EVER! SO STOP ASKING!**

**Crystal****: Gomen for the yelling…but some people are really pushing my temper…**

**Crystal: So, anyway, I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, idea, and Mickey Weber, my character. As for everyone else, people who I am incredibly good friends with now, their characters belong to themselves.**

**~*~*~**

She paced back and forth, heels clicking against the wooden floors as she glanced up now and then towards a window.

This girls name is Mickey Weber, and she is the creator of the Akuna Yume Realm. She's sixteen in age, and lives in a large space shuttle in her realm. There are eight planets in the realm, each populated by a different Anime.

There is Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Studio Ghibli, and Cyborg 009. The last one is also populated by Kikaider, being made by the same people.

Her job was to bring lovers of these worlds here, with a choice. They could go home at anytime, but once they left, they could not return. And her, she didn't have a home.

Black hair, growing just an inch past her chin would sway as she walked, her bangs, I guess you could call them, grew an inch past the rest of her hair, and were parted to the sides. They were not black like the rest of her hair, but a deep crimson color. Her eyes were a crimson color as well, just a tint lighter then her streaks. 

Across her forehead she sported a black bandana, a crimson dragon gliding along it. She wore a black, thick sleeved tank, with the words 'Kuro Akuna' written in crimson across it as well. Her pants, jeans, were black, with a red dragon on the left pocket. They covered her ankle black boots just slightly, swaying very lightly as she walked, like her hair.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, showing her right ear, the whole upper lobe covered with five, black silver hoops. She had three on her left ear in the same place, with a skull earring on her lower left lobe as well.  

Her attempt with her hair seemed to fail as it fell back into place, and she ignored it completely. She grabbed the silver, line star hanging from a black silver chain, each of the spaces filled with black diamonds. Her black nails, tipped in crimson, as if it was blood, dug slightly into her skin as she waited.

Her boots continued making a sharp clacking as she walked across the wood, pacing the length of her black walled room.

The only color seemed to come from large volumes of books and videos, and several posters around the whole room, about ¾ of them with the same character.

She sighed slightly, turning from the poster, to a large, one way mirror. She was on the good side, the other side leading into a white walled room. She looked through it, grabbing her pendant and turning it three times on the chain.

Every surface, minus the floor, was covered with black holes, all moving with a distant color. There were exactly eleven, no more, no less. She smiled once more as one of the portals outlined itself, and a figure fell through…

To be continued…

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Ok, the form is being deleted as well so I don't run into this problem again. UNDERSTAND STUPID AUTHORS WHO CAN'T READ THAT THIS STORY IS CLOSED!!!!!!!!! NO FORM, NO ENTRIES SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY ARSE BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Crystal: Ahem… **


	2. Enter Alethia Black: Time

**Crystal****: What is there to say…what to say...OH YEA…disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey. I also do not own the character Alethia Black, she owns herself.**

**Crystal: Hmm…these are becoming boring now…I'll just have to add in characters to chat with as soon as I get some that I have actually…talked too…that sounded lame -.-;**

**~*~*~**

Mickey smiled as the girl of sixteen, maybe only a bit younger then her, by just a few months, looked around herself. A door appeared at the side of the large window, and Mickey stepped through it.

The girl looked at her frightfully, her two, blonde braids flipping drastically around her head, and her bright green eyes widening.

"Welcome to the Akuna Yume Realm, Alethia" Mickey said. She continued to stare at her in a frightened fashion, when Mickey laughed slightly.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. But, if you would come with me, I'd like to explain to you" Mickey said. She led Alethia out of the portal room, out of another door, and down to a door with a green silver plaque on it. It read 'Alethia'.

"Ok, this is _really _scaring me" Alethia said, and Mickey just smiled. She opened the door, leading Alethia into a completely green room with a bed and many shelves, along with sheets.

"This is your room, and you may put it as anyway you like. Now, why don't you have a seat for a moment" Mickey said, and a chair appeared behind Alethia, as well as herself. She took a seat, and Alethia did as well, sending curious and fearful glances around the room.

"My name is Mickey Weber, I sent you that mail" Mickey began, and Alethia nodded. "Now, this is the realm I created, and right now we are in the center, in the Realm Station, from here known to you as RS. And here is your passport" she said, handing her a silver booklet trimmed with green. "It is your only way to get from world to world and back, and before you go anywhere, you must consult me" Mickey said.

"Inside is one white ticket, your only ticket home. If you ever decided to leave, you may, but you can never come back after that time" she explained. "In the letter, I asked you many questions, and you will find everything you told me inside your letter is inside that closet" she said, pointing to the large, green closet at one side of the room.

"Also, here" Mickey said, handing her a black, very fancy pencil, with the Japanese kanji for 'time' on it. She also handed her a flip-out fan, with black dyed wood and green silk, with black, Japanese time kanji embroidering it.

"This" Mickey continued, pointed to the pencil, "Is a very important article. You can freeze anything happening in the anime world by taking it out of an enclosed area, and just trace a few lines, in a complete shape, around the character. When you put the pencil away, time will un-freeze, and everything will return to normal. And, with permission, you can draw with the pencil as well.

"This" she said, pointing to the fan Alethia was holding, "Should be dealt with very carefully. Though you can freeze time with the pencil, like everyone else will be able to, this will do more. You have the element of time, making it possible to time travel and stop time longer then the pencil ever could. You can slow time down, speed it up, and go forward to the future. Do you understand this power?" Mickey asked.

"I understand" Alethia said with a nod.

"Then I suggest you get ready, and meet me at my room. We'll wait for the others to arrive there. You'll be able to find it by the way" she said with a smile, as Alethia opened her mouth to ask where it was. "Trust me." Mickey left the room with that, disappearing into her own.

Alethia looked around her room, walking towards her closet. She opened it, and gasped at what happened.

The walls suddenly covered with pictures of Miroku and Inu-Yasha, as well as pictures from the animes Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, and more from Inu-Yasha. There were posters of Setsuna Meioh and Kurama adorning the walls as well. The bed was covered in black sheets, with green embroidery of her new favorite kanji. Time. 

A Samurai katana was leaning against the wall by her door, with a hook hanging above it. Alethia walked over, hanging the fan, pencil, and passport there, which all had hanging strings of black.

Suddenly, a large dog bounded out of her closet, running over to her and jumping on her. He had a green color with a black, silver tag with the name 'Sirius' on it. Alethia laughed, pushing the dog off lightly, and standing. Inside her closet were also a set of dress clothes, and a set of night clothes. In fact, all of her dress clothes were exactly the same, a replica of the same thing eight times, with two night outfits.

Seeing that she was only in a dark green sweat suit, she changed into the clothes she would have to get used to. She slipped a green tank top over her head, and a pair of khaki cargo pants up to her waist. Over the tank she put a thin, black, button up jacket, with all the buttons hanging loose. 

There was a red, crescent moon across her green tank, and around her neck hung a pendent of silver heart, intertwined with a dragon. She found that she also had a pair of ankle black boots, but her khaki cargo's covered them like mine covered Mickey's.

She slipped the last article on, two black wristbands on each arm. She flexed her hands, looking down at herself, before a small smile crossed her lips.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" she said to herself. She looked around her room once more, grabbing her fan, and stepping out through the door. She shut it, and a small, green key appeared in the key hole. She twisted it, the door locking, and pulling it out, putting it into one of her pockets, and her fan in the other, which seemed to shrink to fit. She walked off down the hallway, finding that Mickey had been quite right. The door to her room had been very easy to find.

~*~*~

"Did you find everything to your liking?" Mickey asked, smiling at Alethia as she took in her room.

"Let me guess" she said, "Hiei fan-girl?" Mickey laughed a bit.

"Yes, we're actually pretty good friends. All the times I've sewn up Kuwabara's mouth, I've lost count" Mickey smiled. Alethia laughed a bit, when another one of the portals began to glow.

"Looks like we'll be having company, but not for a while now" Mickey said, walking over and sitting on her bed. Alethia sat next to her.

"You're from Arkansas, ne?" Mickey asked, and Alethia nodded.

"How do you know so much about me?" Alethia asked, and there was a small pop. A manila folder fell into Mickey's hands, and she opened it. Inside was the letter Alethia had wrote, a picture of her, and millions of facts.

"Trust me; I only invite those I know much about. I won't be giving something powerful to someone who has an evil reputation" Mickey explained. "If they did something bad, and tried to return home, their ticket would be shredded in the machine, and then they would be sent off. And even if they did happen to make it out, once you step out of the portal room, a spell is put on you. If you left, and went to tell someone about your life here, you'd suddenly find yourself with a loss of speech" Mickey continued, and Alethia nodded.

"So, where are you from?" Alethia asked.

"I don't really know, but I found myself one day with this large responsibility on my shoulders. Someone asked me to create a realm for those who need it, and so I did. After living here for so long, I can't remember where exactly I'm from, or even what my own parents look like. But I have no intention of leaving" Mickey explained, "Not when I could return to my home and find that my family is dead, and I'd be left on the streets" she said.

"Which reminds me" Mickey said as she pulled out a small pouch, made of black silk. She picked out a silver coin, a star (matching the one hanging from my neck) engraved on it. "This is the money used on the ship. We have stores, and the people I have running them only accept this. You get money when you complete a mission, but I've asked that no missions be sent till I have my full team. 

"We also have restaurants, clothes stores, junk food shops, things like that" Mickey said. "And, when you want to visit somewhere else, there is a currency changer in the main room. It has eight buttons, one per planet, each a different currency" Mickey said, and Alethia nodded. There was a blinding light, and each of them stood, looking down upon the new members of the team.

To be continued…

 ~*~*~

**Crystal****:…that's all folks…I still have nothing to say…-.-;**


	3. Enter Tami Delany: Speed, Kitara: Dark, ...

**Crystal****: Yay! People I know as good friends ^-^ They come in here**

**Kai: She's talking about us, right?**

**Kitara: *hits Kai over the head with a book***

**Kai: Yea…I'll take that as a yes…**

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**~*~*~**

Mickey blinked back the light, and saw that two people now stood in the white portal room. One had a dark brown French braid traveling to her waist, highlighted in blonde. She had what looked to be black eyes, the ring of gold around her pupil the only sign of color. They were extremely wide at the moment, her thick eye-lashes batting incredibly fast.

The other girl was incredibly pale, her skin actually gothic, with deep red hair highlighted in black. It fell to her shoulders, brushing them, with two buns up on her head still. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue, which seemed to let out a nice aura, despite her hard appearance. 

Mickey opened the door, and Alethia followed her out.

"Tami" Mickey said, looking at the brunette, "Kitara" she said again, looking at the red head.

"Ah, you must be Mickey" Kitara said, stepping forward and taking Mickey's hand. Kitara looked easily older then Mickey, three years actually, but not exactly as tall.

"Tami, Kitara, this is your teammate, Alethia" Mickey said, introducing the girls. "Now, come with me" Mickey said, and led all the girls back into her room. Tami's eyes were moving around, taking everything in, while she chewed on the end of her braid. Kitara just walked in, and took a seat on a black chair.

Tami seemed to find herself more comfortable to standing, and Mickey went into the whole explanation. Alethia would pop in a few times, giving in tidbits that she had left out, and then slipping back into silence.

When they reached the part about the pencils and fans, this is when Tami became interested. She took her yellow pencil, embroidered with the Japanese symbol for speed. She seemed eager to use this, as well as her fan, which was framed white with a yellow silk, patterned with her symbol. It had the power to make her run at incredible speeds, so fast, that it seemed as if she just transported from one place to the other. 

Kitara took hers with responsibility, slipping the black pencil with the symbol for dark on it, into her pocket. She held the entirely black fan in her hands, looking over the dark symbols, while listening to Mickey continue. Her fan had the power to send things to total darkness, to make herself invisible, and to create large shields and short lasting other dimensions. 

"Now, for your rooms" Mickey said. She walked out into the hallway of the RS, and took the girls to the same hallway where Alethia was situated. Opening a door on the right of Alethia's, one with black silver plaque on the door, reading 'Kitara'. Mickey opened the door, showing a large, black room, with a bed and chairs and most to match the walls and wood. 

Kitara walked to the closet, opening it, and letting all of the posters position themselves on her walls, and all of her things fall into place. She had the same number of outfits as Alethia, and beside her door lay a Spirit Bow.

Across the wall, posters of the anime Inu-Yasha, Trigun, and Yu Yu Hakusho. The room was also full of Kouga items, all for the 19 year olds fandom. There was a small howl, and a tiny, silver wolf came skidding out of the carpet. It collided with Kitara's legs, apparently not used to the wood yet. Kitara laughed slightly, picking the small animal up. The tag shined with the name 'Anya', which Kitara noted as her best friend from her home, Florida.

They left Kitara to get settled, crossing the hall and going a few doors down, where a white silver plaque read the name 'Tami.'

Mickey opened the door, and Tami ran into her completely yellow room, furnished like the others. She immediately opened the door to her closet, letting the same assortment of posters that Kitara had scatter. The only difference was that there were millions more Inu-Yasha pictures, and plushies. Hanging from a small hook by the door was a wide assortment of white silver, throwing knives, which Tami smiled at. 

She turned at the crow of a falcon, which landed on her arm and nuzzled against her head. She just stroked it, letting naming for coming to later, and Mickey and Alethia left.

"So, how many are left after this?" Alethia asked as they headed back for Mickey's room.

"Hmm, eight" Mickey answered.

"And then…" Alethia said, urging Mickey on.

"We begin to travel" Mickey smiled.

They sat down in the room, and waited for the two to return. The door opened, and in stepped Kitara.

She was dressed in a black top, with red lips in the center. She had a black collar around her neck, and a black design on her right arm. Her midriff showing, she had on a pair of long, black pants, covering any signs of shoes. 

Tami entered next, wearing a sleeveless, yellow turtleneck, with a black pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh length. She had on bright, white tennis shoes with yellow stripes on them, and knee high yellow socks. The outfit finished off with her black, fingerless gloves.

There was suddenly a blinding light, and Tami jumped back in surprise.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was a portal" Mickey said, standing and walking towards her one-way mirror.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking around like it was the coolest thingy ever, was a guy, probably the age of 17. He had short, spiky, black hair and amazing blue eyes. He looked at the mirror, before walking up to it, and knocking.

Mickey laughed a bit, opening the door. The guy walked in, and looked around.

"Nice place" he said, before his eyes fell on the teammates. "Well…hello ladies" he said, sleeking her hair back with one hand.

"Hello Kai" Mickey said, making him jump and turn to look at her.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Kai asked.

"I'm Mickey Weber" said person said.

"Oh, right, I remember that thing" Kai said, his words fading out a bit.

"And these are your teammates" Mickey spoke up, snapping him out of his mumbling state. "Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, and Kitara" Mickey said, pointing to each in turn.

"And sit down" Alethia said, "Mickey has to explain everything now." Kai sat on the floor, looking up at the girls in the chairs like a little kid.

"And to think he's a year older then us" Alethia whispered to Mickey, who laughed a bit, then went into explaining. By the time she had taken out the pencil, and this time, a bandana like hers, Kai was almost asleep. Tami kicked him slightly, and he jolted.

"Polka dotted sponges" he said absentmindedly. The girls giggled a little, and he put on a nervous smile. He took the pencil, nodding as Mickey went through instructions. His was dark blue, with the symbol for lightning on it. 

"Like this" he said, letting some energy into his pencil, causing everyone to freeze. Kai smiled evilly, before standing and making his way towards Tami. He scribbled the pencil between her eyebrows, before sitting down where he was and putting the pencil away.

"Don't do that again" Mickey said, being able to sense when the pencils were used.

"Heh, sorry" Kai said, while Tami sat without a clue. Mickey sighed, handing the dark blue bandana to Kai who tied it around his head.

"This has the same properties as a fan" Mickey said, as the symbol of lightning appeared on the right of the bandana. "Lightning is the power to control the name of your element, and if you'd like, though you will get in trouble if you ever try it here, you can cut off electricity" Mickey said. Kai nodded.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

"I'll show you to your room" Mickey said. Kai stood, winking at all the girls as he left. 

They stepped into the same hallway where all the girls were situated, and Mickey stopped at the first door, on the left of Alethia's. It had a blue silver plaque with the name 'Kai' on it. Mickey opened the door, and Kai walked in, dropping on the bed.

"When you're situated, please come back to my room. We still have seven people arriving" Mickey left with that said, and Kai stood.

"She sure is uptight" he muttered.

"I heard that" she called back. Kai didn't even wonder how she could have heard him, and opened his closet. He watched as the posters covered his wall, posters from Naruto and Evangelion. There were some from Rurouni Kenshin as well, and Cowboy Bebop. The only thing that wasn't the same as the girls were too many pictures of one thing, and no plushies.

There was the sound of paws padding as a black wolf appeared from inside the closest, a scar just visible above his left eye. He looked at Kai absentmindedly and then curled up on the floor and went to bed.

"KAI!" The shriek could be heard throughout the whole of headquarters, and Kai turned suddenly. He ran to his door, locking it, and praying that there was something to keep him away from the homicidal woman. 

He saw dual Ninjato leaning next to his door, but he didn't want to kill the girl. He sighed, thinking he might take shelter in his room for a bit.

~*~*~

"Calm down, Tami!" Alethia shrieked, pinning the girl to the floor.

"NO!" Tami said, trying to struggle away.

"So, it seems you girls had a good time without me" Kai said from the door.

"YOU" Tami growled, trying to get up from under Alethia.

"You have one sick, sick mind, Kai" Kitara said, and Kai smirked at that remark. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, with the Japanese kanji symbol for wolf on the left of his chest. He had on slightly baggy, black pants, with many pouches over them. He had a belt around his waist, another pouch attached behind him on that. He was wearing dark blue ninja shoes, and matching fingerless gloves. The gloves had long, black shields sprouting from the top and traveling up to about his elbows.

"Enough!" Mickey called, and everyone calmed down. Mickey clicked her fingers, and the drawing disappeared from Tami's face. Alethia got up from on top of Tami, and sat down in her old spot. Tami mumbled something, sitting as far away from Kai as possible. Kitara did nothing, and Kai sat down as far away from Tami as possible.

"Now, we have a few more people to come, I'm expecting about two soon, and I don't need half my team killing each other" Mickey said, and Tami and Kai nodded like small children. "Ok" Mickey said, and there was suddenly a high pitched, screaming sound from the door.

Everyone turned to see a small, black fox. It had extremely large ears, tipped in crimson at the end. Its small paws looked like they had been tipped in crimson like the ears, and the tail as well. In the middle of the foxes forehead was a diamond shaped gem, a ruby. It looked exactly like The Dash from Cardcaptor Sakura, but with a different variety of colors.

The small fox blinked it's large, crimson eyes at all the people in the room, before running over and hopping into Mickey's arms.

"Hello Kage" Mickey said, petting the small animals head. The cat made a small sound, before hopping out of her arms, and curling up on the floor by Kai's feet. "My pet" Mickey said, looking at it.

"It's no bigger then a cat" Kai said, reaching down to pet the cute thing. Its eye's popped open, and it began to hiss.

"Oh, heh, nice foxy" Kai said, withdrawing his hand. Kage stood on its small legs, and hopped into Alethia's lap, before curling up and going to sleep.

"The only guy that Kage has ever trusted is Hiei, so beware of her" Mickey said. There was another blinding light, and then a large thump. Kai had fallen out of his chair in shock, and Mickey made her way for the door.      

~*~*~

**Kai: Why'd I have to fall out of a chair?**

**Crystal****: *crosses arms* cause I said so, that's why…**

**Kitara: It utterly sucks that you have to do this all again, ****Crystal****…**

**Crystal****: I know…doesn't it…OH! But two more people come in next chapter! PEOPLE I KNOW!**

**Kai: Rachel and Caylin…right…please don't hit me T.T**

**Kitara: *mutters***

**Crystal****: I wonder how crazy this thing will turn out…considering all of those incredibly random chat rooms…oh no…Rachel means…**

**Kai and Kitara: -.- Bottomless Hill…**

**Crystal****: Yea…but then at least I have somewhere to put my swings that's nice. This place is so…open and bare…HELLO…HELLo…HELlo…HEllo…Hello…hello…**

**Kitara: That was an odd echo…**

**Crystal****: Wait till Sai gets here though…we get to see him fight over sake with Kai ^-^**

**Kai: MY SAKE! ALL MINE!**

**Crystal****: Right…-.-;**

**Kitara: See you all next time…**


	4. Enter Rachel Saikei: Water, and Caylin: ...

**Crystal****: This chapter is funny…**

**Other girls: Yea…**

**Kai: Maybe this out-numbering thing isn't the nicest thing anymore…**

**Rachel: Of course it is ^-^**

**Crystal****: Rach loves this chapter…it's when she gets to poke Kai…**

**Rachel: Maybe I'll just start now…**

**Kai: BOTTOMLESS HILL *points and then hides behind bucket***

**Rachel: YAY *jumps down bottomless hill***

**Everyone else: -.-;**

**Crystal****: Ok then…**

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**Crystal: Oh, and the *cough*song*cough* is Do You Love Me? by…well…there are a lot of artists, so I'll put The Blues Brothers…**

**~*~*~**

"Rachel, Caylin" Mickey said, gesturing the two into the room. Kai seemed to recover his shock, for he was by their sides in a minute.

"Well, hello there, my name is Kai, and I'm…ow!" Kai turned to see Alethia smiling slightly, whistling as if innocent.

"Hello, Rachel, Caylin, I'm Mickey. We wrote to each other" Mickey said, and the girls nodded. "These are your teammates, Kai Rumiko, Tami Delaney, Alethia Black, and Kitara. Everyone, this is Rachel Saikei and Caylin" Mickey said, introducing everyone. They all said 'hi' to each other, before Mickey went into explaining everything again.

When she was finished, Kai had fallen asleep with his head rolling about his shoulders, Alethia had started clicking a pen again and again, Kitara had found a softball somewhere and had began to throw it up and down, and Tami was chewing her hair in boredom. 

Rachel had received a blue pencil with the kanji symbol for water in it. Her fan had silver colored wood, with blue silk with the water kanji on it. It had the power to call forth powers of water, and push them all together to form great bodies of water.

Caylin had received a sparkling white pencil, with the kanji sign for light on it. Her fan had deep red colored wood, with the white silk running over it. It was covered in the kanji sign for light as well. It had most of the same powers as Dark, but instead of sending things into total darkness, she could blind all the people for a long lasting period if touched by her light.

"Now that that's all done" Mickey said, standing. "Let me show you to your rooms" she said.

"And I'll assist you" Kai said, standing and walking over to her.

"Fine" Mickey sighed. "Girls, you may go back to your rooms or to the main rooms" Mickey said. "But please stay out of here. I don't expect the last five to be here for a while. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and have a mission" Mickey said. The girls stood and followed her out of the room. Mickey locked the door, and walked off to the right with Kai and the new girls, while the other girls went to the left.

They stopped at the room next to Tami's, where a blue silver plaque read the name 'Rachel'. Inside, the walls were the watery blue, and the furniture matched the others. Rachel walked in, opening the closet and letting posters among posters fly out onto her walls. She stared for a moment, before sticking her head into the closet and pulling out a small, blue fox, its feet and tail tipped with black.

"Foxy" Rachel said, hugging the fox, and then starting to look around her room. They moved to the other room next to Rachel's, which had a very light blue silver plaque with the name 'Caylin' on it. 

Caylin walked in, opening her closet and letting everything fly into place. She then looked in, smiling, and pulled back when a large, white tiger walked into the room. He glared for a minute at Kai, before turning its cool blue eyes on Caylin, and walking over to the bed. It jumped on, before going to sleep.

"Jozu" Caylin said to the tiger, before continuing going through her closet.

"Let's go" Mickey said, leading Kai away. They began to walk towards her room, but continued past it, and walked into a large white room full of couches. The floor seemed to sink in on steps, as the couches round around the steps, going down three levels. 

Kitara was lying down on one of the couches, reading a thick book she said she had gotten from the library on board. She said that Tami had gone to check out the stores, while Alethia went to the kitchen to prepare everyone lunch.

"So, you've lived here for as long as you can remember?" Kai asked as Mickey sank into a couch on the bottom-most layer.

"That's right" Mickey said. "It's very tiring, running this place by myself. That's why I asked Gin, the person who looks after the worlds, if I could gather a team. Gin sends me and whomever on missions to set things straight in the world. It can get extremely boring after a while, and very dangerous" Mickey informed.

"Hello" a voice said as they jumped onto a couch. Kai and Mickey turned to see Rachel sitting with her head in her hands. She had on a short sleeved, cerulean blue shirt that showed her midriff. She had a matching cerulean skirt, just a shade darker. She was wearing thong, cerulean sandals, and many cerulean bracelets, matching the stone hanging from her neck. She had long black hair, dangling at her waist, and large, midnight blue eyes.

"Hi Rachel" Kitara said through her book. Rachel waved at her.

"So, what are you two up too?" Rachel asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. Mickey blushed slightly.

"Uh, nothing, uh, if you'll all excuse me" Mickey said, standing. She whirled her finger, and disappeared with a small pop, appearing once more walking down an unexplored hallway.

"Wonder what her element is?" Kai pondered out loud.

"Why don't you ask her?" Kitara suggested. 

"I will when she gets back" Kai said.

"Hey Kai" Rachel said from behind him.

"What?" Kai asked. He felt a poke. "What was that?" Kai asked. Poke. "Stop that" Kai said. Poke. Kai turned. Poke. "OW!" Kai said. Rachel had poked him in the eye.

"Uh, wuh oh" Rachel said. She stood, scrambling over the topmost couch, as Kai jumped up and began to chase her. "Leave me alone" Rachel called, throwing things at him as she ran.

"But you blinded me!" Kai called.

"You don't look to be very much blinded since you're _running_" Rachel said, throwing a vase at him, which he dodged.

"What's going on here?" Mickey asked, her head peeking out of a door frame. They noticed they had ran down that hallway she had walked down.

"Rachel poked me in the eye" Kai said.

"Well, if he hadn't turned his head" Rachel said.

"Well if you hadn't been _poking me!" Kai said back. _

"Stop it, both of you" Mickey said. 

"Rachel, go and help Alethia in the kitchen. According to your records, you're a very good cook. Kai, since you are so far the only guy on this ship, come with me" Mickey said. Rachel smiled, stuck her tongue out at Kai, and walked away. Mickey pulled Kai into the room she had been in, which was filled wall-to-wall with electronics.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

"This is the control room" Mickey said. She twirled her finger. "Have a seat" she said, indicating to a chair that had appeared beside him.

"Oh, yea, I wanted to ask…" Kai began.

"What my power is?" Mickey said, looking at him.

"Uh, yea" Kai said.

"I can control the wind, and I've started to learn telepathy and telekinesis" Mickey said. 

"Telepathy and telekinesis, huh? That must be cool" Kai said.

"Yes" Mickey said. 

"So, what are you doing in here?" Kai asked.

"I'm just checking in with my boss" Mickey said. She hit a few buttons, and then stood.

"He's not in" Mickey said.

"Can we go then? I'm bored" Kai said. Mickey twirled her finger and the chair fell out from under him. "Oh, that was mean" Kai said.

"I thought it would prove as some entertainment" Mickey smiled, helping him up. They walked out of the room, and back into the room full of couches. Caylin was sitting there, humming a song and looking down at a flute in her lap. Her long, periwinkle hair, which had lavender woven in to it, was put into a French braid like Tami's, lying across her shoulder. She was dressed in an aqua tank, matching her eyes, with a long sleeve, white t-shirt underneath it. She had on a pair of black caprice, one of the legs folded up to mid-thigh. Her weapon, looking very much like a socket wrench, was attached by a band to the leg visible.

"Caylin" Mickey said, as if saying hello to the person. Caylin waved back without a thought, looking back down at her flute. Mickey clicked her fingers, down on the first indent of the room.

"What were you doing?" Kitara asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, I wanted to see if anything was happening down on the planets" Mickey said.

"Is there?" Tami, who was sitting on the topmost level, re-braiding her hair, asked. 

"No, but, it's only been a few hours" Mickey said. Kai fell onto the couch across from Mickey, letting his head fall backwards.

"I'm so bored" he said in a monotone voice. 

"Then do something" Caylin said.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"What do you like to do?" Caylin asked.

"Uh, flirt" Kai said, smiling. Caylin sighed.

"Anything else?" Caylin asked.

"Fight" Kai answered.

"How about talking?" Caylin suggested.

"Hey, I suggested flirting" Kai said, and all the girls around him let out very loud sighs. "What?" Kai asked, looking around.

"How about music?" Mickey said suddenly.

"Music's good, but I don't think any of us have CDs" Kai said.

"I do, but they're in my room" Kitara said.

"Don't worry" Mickey said, standing and walking over to a large sound system. There were piles upon piles of CDs, and Mickey took one out of a green case. She put it into the sound system, and music began to play.

"No, chick music" Kai said, though he wasn't heard over the music. 

"Nope, oldies" Mickey laughed; she was standing on the top layer, with Tami and Caylin on one side of her, and Rachel and Kitara on the other. They all looked to Rachel as she began mouthing the first words. (**A/N Uh, guys, you may not like this, but I had to put it in. It's funny, trust me.**)

_Rachel: You broke my heart_

_           Cause I couldn't dance_

_           You didn't even want me around_

_           And now I'm back_

_          To let you know_

_          I can really shake um down…_

Then they all started dancing, and Kai just sat their covering his ears and trying to block it all out. Mickey, Rachel, and Caylin sang the first tunes while Kitara and Tami did back up.

_Trio: Do you love me?_

_Duo: I can really move_

_Trio: Do you love me?_

_Duo: I'm in the grove_

_Trio: AH, Do you love me?_

_Duo: Do you love me?_

_Trio: Now that I can dance_

_Duo: Dance_

_Trio: Watch me now, OH!_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Oh work it all baby_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Well, you're driving me crazy_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: With a little bit of soul now_

_Duo: Work…_

_Trio: I can mash-potato_

_Duo: I can mash-potato_

_Trio: And I can do the twist_

_Duo: I can do the twist_

_Trio: Now tell me baby_

_Duo: Tell me baby_

_Trio: Do you like it like this?_

_Duo: Do you like it like this?_

_Trio: Tell me_

_Duo: Tell me_

_Trio: Tell me_

"NO!" Kai yelled.

_Trio: Do you love me?_

_Duo: I can really move_

_Trio: Do you love me?_

_Duo: I'm in the grove_

_Trio: AH, Do you love me?_

_Duo: Do you love me?_

_Trio: Now that I can dance_

_Duo: Dance…dance…dance…_

_Trio: Watch me now, HEY_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Oh, shake it up, shake it_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: OH, shake 'em, shake 'em down_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: OH, little bit of soul now_

_Duo: Work…work, work_

_Trio: OH, shake it, shake it baby_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: OH, your driving me crazy_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: OH, don't get lazy_

_Duo: Work_

_Trio: I can mash-potato_

_Duo: I can mash-potato_

_Trio: And I can do the twist_

_Duo: I can do the twist_

_Trio: Now tell me baby_

_Duo: Tell me baby_

_Trio: Do you like it like this?_

_Duo: Do you like it like this?_

_Trio: Tell me_

_Duo: Tell me_

_Trio: Tell me_

"I TOLD YOU ONCE! NO! Well…the shaking ain't bad…" Kai muttered.

_Trio: Do you love me?_

_Duo: Do you love me?_

_Trio: Now, do you love me?_

_Duo: Do you love me?_

_Trio: Now do you love me?_

_Duo: Do you love me?_

_All: Now…now…now…_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Oh, I'm working hard baby_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Well, you're driving me crazy_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: And don't get lazy_

_Duo: Work…work, work_

_Trio: OH, hey-hey baby_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Well, you're driving me crazy_

_Duo: Work, work_

_Trio: Don't get lazy_

_All: WORK!  _
    
    Kai, by this time, was on the floor, covering his ears, while the girls laughed at him.
    
    "OH THE HORROR" He moaned, and this just caused the girls to laugh more.
    
    "Food" Alethia said, appearing. The girls all left the room, while Kai stood up and followed out.
    
    **~*~*~**
    
    "I can't believe you guys did that without me" Alethia said as they all sat in the main room after they had eaten.
    
    "It was pure torture, I tell you" Kai said, as Tami flung a pillow at his head, which missed. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound, and a letter fell into Mickey's lap.
    
    "Looks like they gave us an assignment" Mickey said. 


	5. Getting Captured? Is that REALLY a missi...

**Crystal****: I hereby dedicate this chapter to Kai and Brian!**

**Kai: WOO! GO ME! GO, GO, GO M…wait a second…why? And who the HELL is Brian?**

**Crystal****: Because if it wasn't for you and your ideas…this chapter would not be accessible! And if it wasn't for Brian, I wouldn't have any of the chapters for you to make accessible. And as for Brian, you shall soon see…**

**Kai: I don't like the sound of that very much. But, COOL!**

**Caylin: Look what you did now…it's all going to his head…**

**Crystal****: eheheh…**

**Rachel: DISCLAIMER!**

**Crystal: Of course, would you do the honors, Kitara?**

**Kitara: Of course, Crystal. ****Crystal**** owns nothing but the plot line and the character Mickey. Me, along with everyone else, own our own characters. We do not own any anime what-so-ever.**

**Crystal****: MUSH!**

~*~*~

"An assignment, really?" Alethia asked. "You said we wouldn't be getting any of those till we had the whole team" Alethia said.

"Well, it seems that this one only requires a few people. I need to bring a team of three with me" Mickey said, looking around.

"What kind of mission is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's a rescue mission, sorry but information is on a need to know basis, only those going will be briefed." 

"Oh, count me out" Caylin said, "I'll be in my room" she said, disappearing down to the chamber hallways.

"I've decided that I will be bringing Kai, Kitara, and Tami today" Mickey said.

"No fair" Alethia and Rachel said in unison. "We wanna go" they both said.

"Don't worry guys, I promise, and I almost never break a promise, that both of you will go next time" Mickey said. "And you three, I suggest you go and get ready. Please, no big things, this is just a group of bandits we are dealing with, not terrorists. Do not get over ready. Meet me in front of my room. We leave in five minutes" she said, turning away and disappearing down another hallway.

The three raced to their rooms, gathering all their things for the trip.

~*~*~

Minutes later, the three stood in front of Mickey's room, waiting. Tami, her throwing knives placed safely around her waist, began to chew on her hair once more. Her fan was also on her waist, and her pencil was in a concealed pocket.

Kitara, her spirit bow placed over her back; her fan and pencil in her never ending pockets, was leaning against the wall casually.

And Kai, his duel Ninjato in their sheaths on his back; his pencil also in his pocket, was standing still, his arms crossed, looking down at the ground. The door opened, and Mickey stepped out. She had on her normal clothes, her black hair tied back in a bun. Across her back was a black sheath, a crimson dragon winding around it. The hilt was black, wrapped up in crimson cloth. She had her fan at her waist, and her pencil must have been concealed somewhere. 

In her hand she held a vial and four teeth caps.

"Here" she said, handing a teeth cap to each of them. "Place it on your left, back molar" Mickey instructed. (**A/N Sorry, got the idea from Cyborg 009, and that does not belong to me, the teeth idea, either. But, it does something different.) The group did so, and she followed. She hit the molar, sending off a smile, and then, her clothes changed their appearance. She was dressed in an aqua kimono, emerald green dragons embroidered on it. She had a green bow now holding up her hair, and a green chest piece. She was wearing black, dress shoes.**

"They change appearance, until you click them again. See, we're not supposed to let people know what we do, this way we can blend in anywhere" Mickey informed. The three clicked their caps, and their clothes changed as well.

Kai was in a swordsmen outfit, with a dark blue top and socks. He had on black sandals. His pants were white; otherwise nothing had changed.

Tami was in a bright yellow kimono decorated in white and pink flowers. The chest piece was white, as was the bow at the top of her braid. She was also in black dress shoes.

Kitara was in a deep violet kimono with black vines and roses embroidered in the fabric. The chest piece was a very dark violet, and her buns as well as other hair had all been put into a single bun, held with a dark violet bow. She, too, had on black dress shoes.

All of their weapons, except Kai's, had been hidden, though they were there. The girls now held their fans, being careful not to trigger anything. They walked into the portal room, five portals on one side of the room. Another appeared, larger then the others, with a place visible on the other side. Kyoto.

"Before we go I'll explain the mission. Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Misao were captured by a cult calling themselves Shin. Apparently they are remnants of a town that was destroyed during the revolution and want to kill any and all important participants that are still alive as retribution. In an attempt to save their friends Sano and Kenshin agreed to give themselves up in return for the release of the hostages. Upon arriving the cult went back on their word and is now planning to kill all of them. Our mission is this, first we find some of the cult members and allow ourselves to be captured; this is the only way to their base. Next we rescue all of the hostages. From there we split into two groups, group one will help the hostages escape while team two assassinates the cults leader, any questions? Good, now let's go."

Mickey stepped into the portal, followed by Kai, then Kitara, then Tami. They appeared on a road outside of the city; the portal closed and was absorbed into Mickey's pendent.

"Is that what controls the portals?" Kitara asked. Mickey nodded. They walked towards the city, looking around.

"So, what do these guys look like exactly?" Kai asked.

"They are all wearing haori's, like yours, but in sea green" Mickey said. "They also have black masks over their faces" Mickey said. "Speaking of which, did you bring yours?" Mickey asked Kai. He nodded.

"Good, we might just need it" Mickey said, as they entered the small town. The first thing they saw was a group of the bandits they were searching for. They were all just standing around, when one of them caught sight of the group.

"And what would you like?" One of the men asked.

"To know what you're doing" Kitara answered.

"For a woman, you sure speak highly" another one of the men said. The group of bandits laughed.

"Yea, why don't we fix that for you?" One said, whipping out a rope. Kitara looked at Mickey, who shook her head. Kitara growled.

"I'd like to see you try" Kai spoke up stepping between the thugs and his teammates. The men turned.

"Why, is she your woman?" One of the men asked.

"As a matter of fact" Kai began, "They all are." 

SMACK!

BOOM!

WATONG!

Kai lay on the ground, twitching, while all three girls stared down at him.

"Can't any of you handle a joke?" He asked, as they glared down at him. He stood, coughing a bit of dirt that he had swallowed.

"Looks like you can't even protect yourself from them" one of the bandits remarked, sending a howl of laughter through the group. Four of the bandits stepped forward, all holding ropes.

**_Remember_**

****

The three turned to look at Mickey, whose voice they had just heard in their heads.

**_We want to be caught._**

****

They all nodded a bit, turning to face the bandits from the cult. The four warriors took fighting stances although they purposefully made them look sloppy. A short skirmish ensued and in the end all four of them had been 'defeated'. One of the goons viciously smashed Kitara in the head drawing blood. Kai growled but didn't attack. Soon all of them were tied up and gagged in the back of a wagon heading into the woods. 

**_Good job everyone, are you alright Kitara? That's a nasty cut you have._**

She nodded 

**_Good, now we should be arriving shortly so be prepared for anything_**

Suddenly, the car stopped, and the four had to go back into their wiggling fits. Four men carried them off into a cave, down about five sets of stairs, and then through about three doors. They reached a large wooden door, which the men opened. All four were thrown into the room; the men laughed as they closed the door and locked it.

**_Ok everyone, the others will be in separate rooms somewhere near here. Once we escape we'll split up and search for them_**

The others nodded. Tami drew one of her hidden throwing knives and cut her ropes. She moved about the room and untied the others as well. "Ok now everyone get against the wall." 

They all complied and lined up against the wall with door. Kai was right next to the door on the left side while Mickey was on the opposite side. Mickey shook the door violently for a few seconds drawing the guards' attention.

"Keep it down in there!" the door shook again. "I'm serious!" the door continued to shake. "That's it I'm gonna teach you guys a lesson!" The guard opened the door and walked in…right into Kai's fist. The guard hit the ground hard, knocked unconscious by Kai. Mickey grabbed his keys and they made there way into the hall. It was a long hall with five doors on either side.

"Ok everyone split up and look. Use your normal outfits; these caps only have a limited life span after all. Kai you go retrieve your weapons and meet back up with us." He nodded then took off down the hall, tied on his mask in the process, its long tails reaching his knees.

The others quickly located their targets. Sano, Kenshin, Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru were all in the same room; but Misao was no where to be found.

When they entered the room all of the prisoners flinched. Sano looked like he was ready to break someone in half, Kenshin had a calm expression, Yahiko and Kaoru were furious, and Megumi just sat quietly. "Don't be afraid, we're here to help." At Mickey's declaration everyone except Sano relaxed a bit. Tami and Kitara quickly untied and un-gagged them.

Kenshin was the first to speak. "My now wasn't that nice of them, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, thank you all, but if I may ask, who are you?"

Tami and Kitara looked to Mickey. "We're friends, that's all you need to know. Now where is Misao?"

Yahiko stepped forward. "We don't know, they came and took her away about an hour ago, we haven't seen her since."

Tami tapped Mickey on the shoulder. "Maybe Kai will find them." 

Mickey nodded. "Let's hope so."

~*~*~

It had taken Kai about five minutes to find his weapons along with Kenshin's famous reverse blade sword. 

"Think he might need that." Strapping it to his hip he went to join up with the others when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like a whip hitting something. 

Curious he decided to check it out. His curiosity led him to a room not too far away, a light coming from between the metal bars in the small window. He peered inside and saw two men, one with a whip and another with a large piece of bamboo, repeatedly striking something. One of the goons moved to the side and Kai caught a glimpse of black hair followed by a face. Misao.

She had quite a few bruises and cuts across her arms and legs, pieces of her clothing were torn and stained with blood. There were few things that angered Kai…but this was one of them.

Using a powerful kick Kai sent the door careening into the guard with the bamboo stick. The other guard stopped in mid swing and looked towards the doorway. Before he could scream or even put up a fight Kai had knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. Misao looked up at Kai with pained eyes, it was apparent that she had been there for a while. He released he binds careful to not touch any of her wounds.

"You ok?" She looked up at him a nodded but it was obvious that she was in great pain. Kai turned around and offered his back to her. "Get on, I'll carry you," without a word she complied. Kai hooked his arms under her legs and gently made his way out of the room.

~*~*~

Mickey, Tami, and Kitara were pacing impatiently around the jail room. "Where the heck could that hentai be?" asked Tami angrily as she kicked a small stone.

"Yo, sorry it took so long." Everyone jumped and reached for their weapons but lowered them when they saw it was Kai, with an injured Misao on his back.

 "What happened?"

Kai carefully laid Misao on the ground. "She was being beaten down the hall. Mickey can you do healing?" 

She nodded and knelt by Misao. She placed her hands over her body and started to chant. A white light covered Misao's body and her wounds instantly healed.

Misao coughed a few times then sat up. "Thanks," was all she managed to say.

Sano meanwhile was cowering in the corner. "She's a witch!" Everyone glared at Sano.

"That's right, you're afraid of a camera," said Kai as he smirked.

"Cut it out Kai this isn't the time," Mickey scolded him. "Now, Tami, Kitara, you two go with them and escape, use your abilities, if you have to." They nodded and ushered everyone out. "Let's go Kai, time to get to work." Kai grinned and followed Mickey out the door.

~*~*~

Mickey had donned a mask similar to Kai's, but was much shorter, the tails only reaching her shoulders. They made their way deep into the enemies' base, going deeper and deeper. "Their main chamber should be right up ahead." when they reached said door they stopped and Mickey pulled out the vial from before. 

Counting down from three with her fingers she flung open the door when she reached zero and tossed the vial in. A second later the room was filled with gas and coughing as most of the guards inhaled the knockout gas. Only two guards were left along with the leader. He was tall and had your typical bad guy features. A scar marred the left side of his face. He wore spotless battle armor that resembled a Samurai's own uniform.

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted; his faced twisting into a mask of rage.

"Well to put it simply, we're here to kill you, got it?" said Kai in an almost cheerful manner while smirking.

"You would be wise to surrender, we promise to kill you quick if you do" added Mickey.

"You have got to be kidding me! Get them!" he shouted to his two remaining guards.

Mickey drew her katana, and looked back at Kai, both his Ninjato drawn. 

"Let's go" she said, and they ran through the door.

~*~*~

"My power is low, we'll have to continue on regular speed from here on" Tami whispered as they reached the entrance of the cave. Sun poured down on them, Kitara's cloak now disappearing.

"Run" she said, as they headed into the forest, three Shin after them. Kitara skidded on her feet, turning and pulling out an arrow, attaching it to her bow. 

She pulled back the string, the arrow glowing a faint blue. She didn't have much energy since she had kept up the cloak for so long. She shot off the arrow, hitting a tree, and making it fall over two of the Shin. Tami looked behind, seeing a Shin coming up to Kitara. Thinking fast, she drew a throwing knife, aiming directly at the mans' arm.

It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt him. She threw it, hitting exactly the right spot, making the man howl in pain and fall to the floor clutching his arm. Kitara jogged up next to Tami, and they continued for the brown leaved tree. They could hear more shouts in the distance, and more men entering the forest.

~*~*~

Both guards lay on the ground unconscious. 

"Humph, pathetic" said Kai as he rolled the guard at his feet over. They stared at the ceiling with a blank look. 

"Time for the main course" Kai turned his attention to the cult leader. He was shaking with rage as he drew his broad sword. It was easily as tall as Mickey and probably weighed a ton. The man didn't say a word, only growled as he charged Kai and Mickey. Both jumped out of the way as the huge blade crashed into the ground tearing up chunks of rock with it. As Mickey landed the man shifter his weight and brought his foot straight into her gut sending her flying into the wall behind her. She grunted when she hit and slumped to the ground. The man laughed cynically as he turned his attention to Kai.

"One down, one to go" he charged at Kai but his massive blade missed, again taking a large chunk of the earth as well. Kai appeared behind the man and drove his fist into his side. A loud wet crack echoed throughout the room. Despite the fact that two of the mans' ribs had just been shattered he showed no signs of pain whatsoever. The man pivoted on his right leg and brought his elbow up to connect with Kai's jaw. Stars exploded in his vision as he flew through the air.

"Hah, is that all you wimps got!" he started laughing manically as he approached the still dazed Kai. Raising his sword he prepared for the final blow but was cut short as Mickey's blade pierced his side.

"Do it now Kai while he's stopped!" Kai shook his head. His vision cleared enough for him to see. Mickey's sword had pierced his side as far as it would go and even with his un-human pain tolerance he was frozen from shock and pain. Kai drew both Ninjato and crossed them in front of his chest. He charged forward and both swords flashed out like lightning. Both of the razor sharp blades severed the mans' neck. His eyes rolled back in his head as he dropped to the ground.

Kai sheathed his swords and held his left hand out in front of his chest, his pinky and ring finger closed with his index and middle finger pointing straight up. He bowed to the man. "You were a worthy foe." 

"Enough with the rituals, we have to meet up with the others." Kai nodded and both ran towards the exit.

~*~*~

"Where the hell is this stupid tree?" Tami yelled as she followed the Kenshin group. Kitara was following, hitting down trees with her Spirit Arrows as they heard more men in the distance. 

"Wait, remember when we arrived?" Kitara asked, knocking over another tree as she continued to run.

"Yea" Tami replied.

"There was a brown leaved tree there, so turn in that direction" Kitara said. Tami did, heading towards a stream. The road was past that, only a little ways, and the tree sat by the road. Crossing the river, they heard the men split up where they had just been. Flinging three arrows, Kitara blocked all sight of them, and they hurried up to the tree.

~*~*~

Using her powers Mickey was able to transport herself and Kai to the others position but since she had to transport two they were about a quarter mile away from their partners. After a short trek through the woods they found everyone engaged in a fight with at least ten Shin cultists. Sano was busy dealing with three of them while Tami and Kitara handled the rest. The others were watching from a distance, un-armed they could do nothing to help. 

Kai removed Kenshin's sword. "Yo Kenshin! Catch!" The red haired warrior turned to Kai and saw his weapon flying through the air. He easily caught it. 

"Thanks Kai!" without wasting a second he unsheathed the sword and took out all of the Shin members. Mickey, Tami, Kai, and Kitara were amazed by his speed. Sure they had all seen it but to witness it in person was a totally different story.

"Man. I couldn't hope to match that level of skill yet" Kai remarked as they joined the others

"Don't worry Kai, you'll get your chance" said Mickey.

Coincidently the tree that they all had gathered under had brown leaves. "Well would you look at that" said Sano as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah I thought we'd be lost being led around by _woman" Yahiko chided with a grin._

All of the woman, except Mickey and Misao, turned on him. "What was that!" they all shouted.

"I said I thought we'd get lost that clear enough for ya!" Kaoru put Yahiko in a headlock while shouting at him. 

Meanwhile Tami, Kitara, Mickey and Kai had gathered.

"Time to go ne?" said Tami a bit disappointedly.

"'Fraid so, we have to make sure the others are ok."

"Wait!" they all turned to see Misao approach Kai. "If you would sir, may I see your face?"

Kai was caught a bit off guard; it was usually him that approached the girls not the other way around. He nodded and un-tied his mask.

She looked at him carefully as if trying to engrave his face into her mind forever then bowed. "I thank you sir. If you had not saved me I would surly have died."

"It's no problem, and call me Kai, sir is too formal."

"Yeah, you shouldn't call a hentai like him sir" said Tami as she thwacked him over the head.

"Who are you people anyways?" asked Kenshin who had decided to join the conversation.

"I guess you could call us guardian angels" Tami smiled.

"Hey, hey, I'm no angel" Kai said. Mickey shook her head, wincing slightly at the cut on the side of her neck from being hurled at the floor.

"Time to go" Mickey said, as she grabbed her pendent, and spun it one way. The portal appeared, and Tami stepped through, followed by Kitara. Kai stepped in, and Mickey followed, just catching a 'thank you' from the group.

~*~*~

"Well, that was exciting" Kitara said as they stepped out of the portal room.

"I suggest we all head to the medical center" Mickey said. "We were all wounded" she said, and before anyone could object, she was walking off down another un-explored hallway.

~*~*~

"So, how was it?" Rachel asked in a monotone voice, still upset that she had not been able to go.

"Exciting" Tami said.

"Where'd you go?" Alethia asked.

"Rurouni Kenshin world!" Kitara and Tami said together.

"Lucky." Alethia and Rachel said together. Kai walked in, a bandage around his arm, his shoulder had been dislocated from the impact but popped back in when he grabbed his swords. He also sported a nice bruise on his jaw.

"Hey Kai" Alethia said, and he nodded, falling onto one of the couches.

"Where's Mickey?" Rachel asked.

"I thought she would be here, she left the infirmary before I did" Kai replied. Rachel began to respond, when Mickey appeared in the room, two people behind her.

"Everyone" she said, causing the team to turn to her. "I'd like you to meet your new teammates."

~*~*~

**Crystal: That was good, ne, ne?**

**Kitara: Yea…even though Kai wrote the chapter…**

**Crystal****: But it was based off of mine T.T**

**Caylin: At least you fixed the grammar…**

**Kai: HEY! My grammar is perfectly fine, thank you very much…**

**Crystal****: No it's not, do you know how many periods I had to put in this…**

**Kai: *mumbles***

**Crystal****: I CAN HEAR YOU**

**Kai: Sure you can**

**Crystal****: I can**

**Kai: Yep…**

**Crystal****: I MEAN IT**

**Kai: Sure you can**

**Crystal****: I can**

**Kai: Nope**

**Crystal****: Yep**

**Kai: Nope**

**Crystal: Yep**

**Kai: Nope**

**Rachel :**** WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ALL OF US INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Both: *cower***

**Rachel: *cough* *cough* Thank you**

**Crystal****: Um…right…see ya… .**


	6. Enter Rem Galaxy: Ice, and Ran Hoshino: ...

**Crystal****: *clicks top of mouth in boredom* I have nothing to say**

**Kai: -.- what about the disclaimer…**

**Crystal****: WELL, besides that…**

**Caylin: While she tries to figure out something clever to say to you all, here is Rachel with the disclaimer.**

**Rachel: Me's own Rachel, others own themselves. ****Crystal**** owns plot-line and Mickey. Anime belong to makers.**

**Kitara: Very cave-man**

**Rachel: Thank you ^-^**

**Crystal****: COFFEE-BEANS! There we go…**

~*~*~

Everyone turned to see a female with straight, ice blue hair swaying around her hips. She had ice blue eyes, focused on the ceiling in a dazed state. She was wearing a white, baby t-shirt that said 'Rem' on the front in ice blue letters. An ice blue skirt fell from her hips, hanging down by her feet. There were slits up the sides of the skirt, hardly noticeable since she wasn't sitting or standing sideways. She had on a pair of white, high heels, with tie up strings not visible.

The other one was male, with brown hair, a slight metallic sheen to it. It was put into a pigtail at the back of his head, traveling to the small of his back. His eyes were like the glass of a mirror, giving off no sign of any emotion, and boring holes into each of the teammate's brains. He was wearing dark green, almost black, silk, drawstring kung-fu pants with a silver type gi top. He had the same green color on his Chinese slippers. He had a sash type belt around his hips, a sheath hanging from it, the sword in place. Around his head was tied the same dark green bandana, with the kanji symbol for 'plant' on it.

The girl seemed to be the age of about 15, while the guy looked no older then 19.

"Everyone, this is Rem Galaxy and Ran Hoshino, ice and plant. I have already gone through the explaining with them" Mickey said. She had a bandage wrapped around her neck, as well as one around her waist, though it wasn't visible. She winced a bit as she walked towards her usual seat on the count, not using magic this time. 

The two still stood in the doorway, before Rem took a step forward. A small, ice blue wolf peaked out from behind her, before scampering down the hallway, and then around a corner. Rem smiled a bit, taking another step and tripping a bit over her skirt. Ran caught her, putting her back on her feet.

Rem's pale skin flushed with embarrassment as she stood, thanking Ran for catching her. He just nodded, but didn't reply.

"Hello" she said in an icy, yet sweet, voice. The team said hi back to her in their own way, as Kai began to make his way over to her.

"Don't even think of it, hentai" Tami said, as she hit him upside the head with her fan.

"Itai." Kai growled, as he sat down next to Mickey. Rem blinked in curiosity, laughing a bit. She took a seat on the couch next to Tami, and they began on a conversation.

"I'll be in my room" Ran said, as he turned and left. Some of the team stared at the door for a moment before turning their attention back to what they had been doing.

"Well, I think I'm going to train" Mickey said, as she stood, letting out a small gasp as she grabbed her side. "Damn ribs" she muttered.

"You shouldn't be training with broken ribs, Mickey" Kai pointed out.

"I know, I guess I'll go to the multi-form room" Mickey said.

"Don't you mean multi-task?" Rachel asked, poking Kai in the head once. He scooted away from her.

"No, multi-form. It can take the form of anything you'd like it to be, like the one from the Harry Potter books" Mickey pointed out.

"Oh, I love the Harry Potter books" Kitara said suddenly, before turning back to the large book she was reading.

"Ja." Mickey said, twirling her finger and seeming to walk down the hallway where the contact room was.

"So, what are we doing for dinner then?" Alethia asked, looking around.

"I have the biggest craving for pizza" Rem said.

"Well, since you're new, I guess pizza it is. I think we have a Pizza Hut on the ship somewhere." Rachel said, standing and looking around.

"What's this?" Kai said, looking at a button on the floor in the center of the room, in front of where he was sitting.

"Don't touch it" Tami said. Kai didn't respond, but pointed out his finger and began to move it towards the button.

"Just watch, he'll push it and the ship will explode" Tami said, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers against them.

"No it won't" Kitara said, like it was the silliest thing in the world.

"Don't touch it, Kai!" Tami said to him, put he kept getting nearer. "Is he one of those people who thinks no means yes, and don't even think about it means go right ahead?" She asked annoyed.

"Yep" Kai said.

"No wonder he's a flirt" Kitara said absentmindedly. Kai pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was unexpected" Kai said, sitting Indian style on the floor, since he had been crawling. Suddenly, a hologram popped out in a beam from the button, showing Rachel and Alethia searching the ship for the Pizza Hut. "Sweet, TVs for the security cameras" Kai said, as he found a remote out of nowhere and sat down.

"Jeez, could this day get any better, for _him_?" Tami asked, sighing and taking a seat in the row behind him. Kitara sat next to her, and Rem on the other side.

"Hmm, let's see what Ran is doing" Kai said, as he pushed a button saying 'Ran's room'. (**A/N Convenient, ne?**) The hologram changed to Ran, stabbing at a dummy with his sword.

"Yawn, boring" Rem said. Well, she turned out to be a little different then the group expected.

"How about Mickey?" Kai suggested, hitting the button saying 'Multi-form room'. The screen changed, and they all saw a room filled with mirrors and bars along the walls.

"What is she doing, admiring herself?" Tami asked.

"No, I think it's a dance studio" Kitara said.

"Hey, guys, we found the Pizza Hut and…what's that?" Rachel asked, as she walked into the room.

"A holographic control to the security cameras" Kai said.

"Oh, cool!" Rachel said, jumping over the couches and landing next to Kai. "Grope me and I'll be sure your hair will never spike again" Rachel said with a smile. Kai scooted a ways away.

"Where's Alethia?" Kitara asked.

"Oh, ordering the pizza" Rachel said.

"This is getting boring" Rem said.

"Well, don't you have a short attention span?" Tami asked, looking at the ice girl. She smiled. Suddenly, Mickey appeared in the picture. She was wearing a black leotard, her short hair tied into a bun at the back of her head. Kai stared.

"Even with superiors" Kitara said, putting her head in her hands.

"She going to hurt herself more" Rachel said, remembering her talk about broken ribs.

"Damn that guy who kicked her in the ribs" Kai said.

"He's dead now, I think you got your revenge" Kitara said, patting him on the shoulder. Mickey began to move along in dance positions, but not in a ballet or jazz way. It seemed to be a dance she was doing off memory, but not one that was an actual name of dance. It was under the category of freestyle, more or less.

"Wait…if Mickey has the power to heal, why isn't she doing so herself?" Tami asked, remembering the spell she had placed on Misao.

"Well, maybe she did use it. She doesn't seem to have as many bruises as I can remember her having" Kai said. They heard a gasp of pain as Mickey clutched her side again, sinking to her knees in pain. 

"Mickey" Kitara said, standing and beginning to make her way towards a hallway. She had no clue where she was going, but she wanted to help her friend…and her leader.

"Kitara, do you even know where you're going?" Tami asked. Kitara froze.

"No." she answered. Mickey let out a few gasps of air, as she stood to her feet. The dance room faded, and she was again in her old clothes, like the ones she had been in were an illusion. She disappeared through a door that had appeared, and Kai changed the view so they could see the hallway.

She was leaning against the wall, on the floor, a white glow coming from her hands as she pressed them around her waist, letting out soft cries of pain.

"It must hurt, doing that" Rem said. "Healing yourself is never an easy process, considering you wouldn't actually use your power because it runs through your blood" she said. The next cry was heard through the ship.

"I can't take this much longer" Kitara said, as she looked to find which hallway to go down. "Damn you hallways" she said.

"Uh, I don't think they can hear you" Rachel said.

"I know that" Kitara said to her, still trying to find a way. Another cry. Kai stood.

"I think I know where she is" he said.

"How?" All the girls asked.

"I was chasing Rachel down that hallway earlier, and then Mickey made me stay in the control room with her so we wouldn't kill each other" Kai said.

"Oh yeah…I remember that" Rachel said, coming out of thought and snapping her fingers.

"Come on Kai, show me where to go" Kitara said.

"No, I'll come with you" Kai said, standing and jumping to the main floor.

"You guys, this isn't some stupid mission" Tami said, looking at them. "She's been here longer then us, and has probably been on missions on her own. She's probably had worse injuries and survived through all of them without our help. She's not a baby, let her watch over herself" she said. The hologram flickered and closed, no one really paying attention. The cries stopped, but they could hear her breathing through the silent ship. 

Alethia ran into the room, panting.

"What's wrong, who's dieing?" She asked, taking in large gulps of air.

"No one, forget it" Kai said, as he sat back down. Kitara did as well, thinking over what Tami said. All sounds quieted throughout the ship, even the deep breathing Alethia had been doing. They heard a door open…from the outside, and then it snap shut.

"Could have been Mickey or Ran" Rem pointed out. Alethia had left again, saying she should go and pick up the pizza. They heard another door open, from the inside this time, close, and lock.

Ran walked into the room, mumbling something to himself, and sitting farthest away from everyone.

"Where's the girl?" He asked in a low tone.

"Alethia or Mickey?" Rem asked.

"Our so called 'leader'?" Ran said, staring blankly at the group.

"We don't know" Rachel answered, as Kai began to fidget in her seat.

"What kind of team are you, then?" He asked.

"Hey, your as much apart as it as we are" Caylin said. He didn't respond, only made the sound of a snort and a grunt.

"I can't take this anymore" Kai said, standing up. "She's my friend, and I want to see if she's ok" he said.

"Me too" Kitara said.

"Same here" Caylin said.

"I'm in" Rem and Rachel said.

"Guess so" Tami muttered. Ran didn't move, simply ignored them all.

"Well, then, lets split up" Kitara said. They split into the hallways, walking off to find the person that had brought them to the realm. Their friend.

But after only a few steps, the lights of the ship began to flicker, and the ship began to shake. There was a blinding flash, and then blue lights lighted throughout the ship. Everyone gathered in the center room again, and as they all knocked into each other in the dim light, four figures emerged from the dark.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Caylin: Please…don't do that…**

**Crystal****: OK ^-^**

**Rachel: EXTREME QUITNESS!**

**Kai: Not…anymore…**

**Kitara: Ok…yea…night-time makes us stupid…**

**Rachel: Only because it's not actually us but ****Crystal**** writing for 'us'**

**Crystal****: You know what…you just…you just…shut-up alright?**

**Rachel: O.o**

**Crystal: JA!!!!!!**


	7. Enter Windy Rodriguez: Storm, Sai Gemini...

**Crystal****: I feel bored with these messages now…they were fun at first and now their just…eh**

**Rachel: That's because your in a BAD mood**

**Crystal****:…******

**Caylin: Why are you in a bad mood?**

**Kai: Yea, why?**

**Crystal****: I'm not in a bad mood…**

**Kai: Yep…she is…**

**Kitara: Come on, you can tell us**

**Crystal****: No…I can't…very complicated…let's just get on with it…disclaimer is the same with every other chapter…**

~*~*~

Four pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness, in the colors of a golden amber, crimson, baby blue, and green. One of the girls screamed and Kai and Ran were in front of the group as fast as lightning. (**A/N No pun intended.**)

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves, you know" Tami growled, pushing Kai to the side.

"God, Miss PMS over here" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tami yelled, turning to him, her face packed with rage.

"Eep" he said, scooting away from the steaming girl.

"Excuse me, but now is not the time. We're sort of in a NATURAL DISASTER!" Caylin shrieked.

"Actually, it isn't a natural disaster, because we're in something man-made, so-" Rem shut her mouth as everyone stared at her with a 'we get the point' look. "Never mind" she muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Did everyone but us forget about the eyes that glow in the dark? Cause you all seem sorta busy" Rachel said, and everyone looked at her annoyed. "What, just pointing out the obvious" she smiled sweetly. 

"Oh, screw this" Kai muttered, standing and touching the wall. There was a soft clicking sound, and the lights went up. Everyone turned to the eyes, seeing Mickey standing with another girl a bit shorter then her, and two guys.

"Hello everyone" Mickey said, smiling in a joking type way.

"You scared the shit out of us" Kai said, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm sorry" she said, sweat dropping. (**A/N Since we're in the anime world, we can do anime things. Like face fault and sweat drop and stuff like that.**) "Anyway, these are your new team mates. This is Windra Rodriguez" Mickey said, motioning to the girl with the golden amber eyes.

"Hey there, and you all can call me Windy. I'm Storm" she said in a New York accent. Her hair was Turquoise with Sky Blue highlights, and it was strait, dangling about her hips. It looked like the hairstyle of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7. She was wearing a black tank top with a sporty gray zip-up vest with a red hood and a red zipper down the middle. She had on a pair of dark blue flares, a red belt hanging around her waist, chains falling from it. She was wearing black ankle boots, and a red, corduroy, newsboy hat. She winked at everyone, laughing slightly.

"Think she'd be wind" Ran muttered.

"Well, Mickey's wind, so that's sorta impossible" Kai pointed out. Mickey smiled a bit, and for the first time, everyone noticed that she no longer had any bandages.

"And this is Sai Gemini" Mickey pointed to the baby blue-eyed guy.

"Hello" he said, smiling warmly, and cracking his neck a bit in the process. He had long, silver hair, pulled back into a pony-tail. Two strand of his hair were hanging over his left eye, and one over his right. Tied around his head was a black bandana. He was wearing baggy black jeans, no shirt though. He was wearing black boots, and black gloves on his hands, reaching to his wrists with a sort of metal cuff, and a few square cut to show his skin through them. "I'm Fire" he said warmly, cracking his wrist. Rachel's eye twitched a bit.

"And, finally, our last member, this is Brian Anderson" Mickey said, pointing to the green eyed guy.

"Uh, hi" he said in a low voice. "I'm earth" he stated, looking away. He seemed to want to get out of there as soon as possible. Unlike everyone else, who was still a teen, he looked to be in his twenties, maybe just starting. He had plain, brown hair, hanging loosely around his head. He was wearing black shoes, worn blue jeans, and an orange t-shirt. Around his head was an orange bandana. (**A/N I'm sorry, Brian, if I didn't get your character the way you imagined, but you didn't give me much to work with. You didn't give me much to work with, so I winged it best I could. Sorry.**)

"Now that everyone's introduced, how about the pizza?" Mickey asked. "Oh, and, everyone, this is where we will meet each morning, to discuss assignments and updates. Everyone is to be here by 10 am, or you _will miss out on missions and new capabilities" Mickey said. She walked to the middle of the room, pressing the button on the floor, the hologram and remote disappearing._

"Uh, Mickey, are you alright?" Kitara said, speaking up after a very uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I'm fine" Mickey said, with a small smile. "Shall I lead you to the dinning room then. Since Alethia doesn't have the pizza, Alex will be bringing it there" Mickey said, walking out of the area.

"Alex?" Tami asked.

"Yes, the pizza android" Mickey said simply, walking down a lavender colored hallway. They stopped in front of two glass doors, though you couldn't see through them. Mickey looked back, seeing the whole team behind her. She smiled, as if a large weight had been taken from her shoulders. Pushing open the doors, a large table was revealed. The chairs were of all different colors, five on each long side of the glass table. Then there was a chair at the head and at the end. 

Everyone stood there for a moment, as Mickey sat on the chair at the head, a black one with a mesh crimson layer over it. Everyone, seeing to get how it worked, walked over to their chairs. Kai sat on the right of Mickey, his chair black with a dark blue cover.

Kitara sat on the left of Mickey, her chair completely black, with no other color. Alethia sat next to Kitara, her chair black with a green cover. Next to Alethia sat Sai, in a black chair with a white covering. Next to Sai was Tami, in a yellow chair with a white covering. Next to Tami sat Windy in a blue chair with a gray covering.

At the end of the table sat Brian, his chair the brightest in the room, being orange with a red covering.

On the other side of the table, next to Kai, sat Rachel in a blue chair with a silver covering. Next to her sat Rem, in a white chair with an ice blue covering. Next to her sat Caylin, sitting in a blue chair with a purple covering. And next to Caylin, at the end and in a way sitting next to Brian, sat Ran in a dark, almost black green chair, with a gray covering.

In front of each person was a Japanese set of dinner ware, but there were also forks, spoons, and knives, just in case.

The doors opened and a girl walked in. She had long blue hair, pulled into a clip at the side of her head. She had incredibly pale skin, and was wearing faded black jeans and a green, off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt. The only thing odd about her was that her eyes were completely black, and she didn't seem to blink. 

"Thank you Alex" Mickey said to the girl as she set the pizza's down on the table. There were five. Three cheese, one pepperoni, and one with everything. (**A/N I don't know what kind of pizza everyone likes, or if someone doesn't like pizza.**** Yes, that may sound funny, but some people don't. Most people eat cheese and pepperoni, so I had to put those, and the everything one just because.**)

"No problem" the girl said in a monotone voice, turning and walking out of the room.

"Wow…our first encounter with an android" Sai said.

"Hey, I met it first" Rachel and Alethia said at the same time.

"Can we please not fight?" Kitara asked with a sigh. No one seemed to listen as they all grabbed pizza and began to eat and talk.

Mickey watched as everyone was brought into conversation, and she tapped her cup, instantly filling it with a brown liquid. She lifted it to her lips, sipping some in, when she heard a loud shatter.

"What was that?" Mickey asked, setting the cup down. Everyone was quiet. "Is anyone going to tell me?" Mickey asked, looking around at everyone. "Fine then, you give me no choice" Mickey said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe we should have mentioned she could read minds" Kai said quietly. She opened her eyes, and looked at Sai.

"It's alright to break a dish, just not when you're hurling it at someone" she said to him in a quiet voice, though the whole table heard her. "I don't want to think that you all can keep something from me that I should know about, like breaking something or hurting someone, something like that. Other things I do not pry on, but we are all like each others family now. You'll have to learn to get used to it" Mickey advised. Finishing off her drink, she stood.

"Girls, after you have finished your meal, I would like you all to meet me in my room. Boys…you are free to do anything you like" Mickey stated. She left the room, the door swinging slightly in her wake.

"Did she even eat any pizza?" Windy asked.

"I don't think so" Rem said.

"I wonder what she has in store for us" Tami pondered, sitting Indian style in her chair.

"Makes me excited" Caylin said.

"I'm not so hungry anymore" Rachel commented.

"Neither am I, how about we all just go now" Kitara said. So the girls all stood, the food on their plates disappearing to god-knows-where, and they left.

"Great, what are we supposed to do?" Sai asked, sinking into his seat.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go see what their up to" Kai said. Standing, he left the room. 

"Hmm, maybe I'll go to" Sai said. "Any of you interested?" He asked the others. Ran didn't answer, neither did Brian. "I'll take that as a yes" he grabbed each of them by the wrist, and pulled them out of the room.

"Thought you'd see it my way" Kai said, as they walked along the halls.

"Why not use the hologram machine?" Ran asked.

"Knowing Mickey, she probably disabled the camera in her room, and all the other girls' rooms" Kai said.

"What about ours?" Brian said.

"No…because we could see into Ran's room earlier" Kai said, ducking a punch that Ran had directed at him. "I guess we have to ask to have ours disabled" Kai pointed out. They reached the door, and heard the girls talking inside.

"A slumber party?" Rachel asked.

"Just to celebrate, just us girls" Mickey said.

"Exciting" Tami said.

"All of you gather your supplies and meet me at the multi-form room" Mickey instructed. "All you need are your pajamas, and if you want, a plushie, bring your animals if you like as well. Dismissed" Mickey said. The boys hid behind the corner as the girls filed out and disappeared to their rooms. Alethia stopped as she stepped out of Mickey's room though.

"Uh, Mickey, what about the boys and the holographic projector?" Alethia asked.

"Don't worry, I've disabled the camera in that room and ours" Mickey said. "They won't see or hear anything" she promised, as her door closed and Alethia walked into her room.

"There goes our evening" Sai muttered.

"Wait, I have an idea" Brian said.

~*~*~

"How the hell is this supposed to help?" Kai asked. They were all stuffed inside a closet inside the multi-form room.

"We can hear them, can't we?" Brian asked, as if very happy with his plan.

"Will you both shut up, their coming" Sai said as the door opened.

~*~*~

"Wow, it really is a multi-form room. I mean, the sleeping bags even have our colors and kanji symbols" Kitara said. She was wearing baggy blue pants in a velvety material. She was wearing a tank top that went about two and a half inches above her belly button. There was a red heart in the center with wings, saying 'Angel?' across it. The straps of the tank were pink, as was the top, border strap.

"Well, I read the Harry Potter series and then had this room built" Mickey said. She was wearing baggy, black silk pants that went to her knees. They were in a Japanese style, with a crimson border at the end of the pant leg about two inches thick. There was a crimson string going through the top of the pants, and coming out in a bow. There were crimson roses and vines decorating the fabric. She was wearing a black, silk tank top with a red rose in the middle.

Around her shoulders was a robe that only reached down to her hips. It was also in black silk. There was a two inch border of crimson silk at the sleeves, and around the opening, embroidered with black vines and roses. The rope that would tie the robe together was made of black silk and hanging to her sides limply.

"I'm glad, to think, we can go here at one point and there could be a swimming pool" Tami laughed, as she sprawled out on a yellow sleeping bag. She was wearing a pair of shorts, with a huge pink t-shirt, a white's sports-bra seen through it.

"Yeah, we can come and practice with our powers here as well" Alethia said, as she fell onto a bean bag in the color green. She was wearing plaid, pajama pants, with a white tank.

"Considering it's been a long day, I'm not as exhausted as I thought I would be" Caylin said. She was wearing a long, white tank top with a pair of purple shorts.

"I know…pretty weird" Rachel said as she stretched and looked up at the ceiling. She was wearing silky, light blue short shorts, with a matching tank top with an angel in the center.

"Wow, look at that. We can see through the ceiling, look at the stars" Rem said, reaching her hand up from where she was lying on the floor. She was wearing a white tank with her name on it in ice blue letters, and ice blue short shorts.

"Look! You can see a few of the planets too" Windy said, pointing to a large one covered in clouds. She was wearing a white tank top and magenta, pajama pants.

"That's the Studio Ghibli planet" Mickey pointed out.

"What's that?" Alethia asked, tucking her knees under her chin.

"Well, it has things there like characters from Spirited Away, Laputa, Kiki's Delivery Service, thing like that" Mickey said. The door of the room opened, and Alex and a few other androids came in. They put down millions upon millions of snacks, then left.

"This is what I call service" Windy smiled, sliding in front of the food.

"So, what should we do first?" Rachel asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Rem, Alethia, Caylin, and Windy yelled at the same time.

"Alright, everyone gather round then" Mickey said. Everyone sat on their sleeping bags, around the circle, the snacks in the middle. "Alethia, you may go first" Mickey said.

"Alright." 

~*~*~

**Kai:…a CLOSET?**

**Sai: Seems that way…**

**Kai: But a…CLOSET? I could have come up with something better then that…**

**Sai: Oh really, I'd love to hear some of your ideas then**

**Kai: Well, we could have…**

**Kitara: Both of you…just shut-up, alright…**

**Caylin: Yea…Crystal-chan is still in a bad mood**

**Crystal****: I AM NOT**

**Rachel: See…**

**Crystal****: Ok, you know what, you wanna know my problem so much?**

**Others: *nod-nod***

**Crystal****: NONE OF YOUR GOD-DAMN BUSINESS!**

**Others: Ok…**

**Crystal****: *walks out of room***

**Caylin: I think she just needs some…cool off time**

**Others: Yea**


	8. Closets and Airvents and Pizza Huts, OH ...

**Crystal****: OUT OF BAD MOOD NOW!**

**Others: *cover ears***

**Crystal****: eheh…gomen ^-^;**

**Kai: *uncovers ears* It's alright**

**Crystal****: Now that all characters are introduced, I need to do something**

**Kitara: And what is that?**

**Crystal****: E-MAIL ADDRESSES AND IMS!**

**Everyone: YAY!!!!!**

**Crystal****: So, we'll need everyone to join us and say it as we are. I'm Mickey, for those who didn't know. E-mail is HimeSakura@aol.com and IM is HimeSakura ^-^**

**Alethia: E-mail is MagicActressHamanu@comcast.net and IMs are ChibiWickedNeko and AcireAnimeAngel**

**Caylin: E-mail is DreamerStarM@aol.com and IM is DreamerStarM**

**Tami: E-mail is MoonBunny936244@cs.com and IM is MoonBunny93644**

**Kitara: E-mail is XSimplePlanRoxOo@cs.com and IM is XSimplePlanRoxOo**

**Kai: E-mail is savagewolf420@hotmail.com and IM is ShadowWolf TS**

**Rachel: Please E-mail me at Bashfful@aol.com and IM me at Bashfful. TWO 'F's people!**

**Rem: E-mail is EternalKitsune@aol.com and IM is EternalKitsune**

**Windy: Hmm…E-mails are Snh688@aol.com, SakuraHarlequin@aol.com, and sakura_cowgirl@hotmal.com. As for IMs, there is Snh688, x urban gypsy x, and x riku tenshi x**

**Ran: E-mail is ran_hoshino@yahoo.com   **

**Sai: E-mail is sai_chikara_shi@yahoo.com and IM is ItsumoRurouni **

**Brian: E-mail carebear@mc.net **

**Crystal****: And there you have it…if I left out something…gomen…it was hard to get all these gathered up. Ok, no need to waste more time ^-^ ONWARD!**

~*~*~

Kai blinked his eyes, moving around. He froze, realizing he was still in the closet. His moving around had woken the other three boys, who were groaning how soar they were from falling asleep in a standing position.

"What time is it?" Brian yawned, stretching a bit and hitting Sai in the nose.

"Watch it" he hissed, whacking the boy over the head with his hand.

"It's 8:30am" Kai said, looking at his watch.

"Oh, shit, guys, how are we supposed to get to the meeting?" Sai said, looking around nervously.

"Oh god, I didn't even think of that" Brian said, hitting his forehead with the side of his hand.

"Good for you" Kai muttered dangerously, when his eyes narrowed even more. "Whoever's touching me had better move their hand" he hissed, feeling the person squeeze away.

"Did you know there's an air-vent in here?" Sai said, before shaking his head, and turning to the others. "Sorry, drifting away from topic. So what's the plan?" He asked. Brian and Kai face-faulted. (**A/N How, in that little space, I don't know. It just happened.**) "What?" He asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"Forget it" Kai mumbled, as he looked around the closet space. "How convenient for there to be metal boxes in here" he said, as he began to stack them towards the air vent.

"Won't they hear us?" Brian asked, starting to climb as well.

"If they do.well.then I guess we'll have to lock ourselves in the Pizza Hut" Sai said.

"Why Pizza Hut?" Brian asked.

"Well, it has food, beverage, and bathroom" Sai said smartly, following suit up the boxes behind the other two. "Hey, you coming?" He asked to Ran. He simply made a grunting sound, following suit up the boxes. Soon, they were all crawling around in the air-vent.

"So, the plan is to drop out of the air-vent that leads to our room, and act like nothing happened at all" Kai said, as they reached the first one. "Brian" Kai said, and Brian slid through the shaft. The continued, and Kai himself got dropped off second, then Sai, and finally Ran.

"Ah shit, it's already 9:45" Kai said, changing into a new pair of his clothes, and running out into the hall, to the meeting room.

"Morning" Mickey smiled, as he walked in, yawning and stretching.

"Yea, yea, morning" Kai with a large yawn. Mickey giggled a bit, before kicking the couches in the lower level, causing them to disappear.

"Ready for the meeting?" Mickey asked, and Kai nodded sleepily. He sat on the second row of couches, leaning his head back and gazing at the ceiling. Sai walked in, followed by Kitara, Alethia, and Rachel. The girls were talking animatedly, while Sai would jump in once in a while.

"Ok, but the part when he talks just isn't right. He's not supposed to talk" Kitara said.

"Well, maybe he was already turning back into a human, so it triggered him to talk and protect Kagome" Rachel said.

"Well, Sessho-maru can talk, and he's full demon, so why doesn't Inu-Yasha have that right?" Alethia asked.

"Alethia's right, Inu-Yasha is better then his brother, there for, should have more will to speak, especially when trying to protect Kagome" Sai said. They all took seats, continuing into their conversation about Inu-Yasha. Everyone else stumbled into the room afterwards, and took seats around the center.

As soon as everyone was sitting, and quiet, Mickey began speaking.

"Today's first order of business is this" Mickey said, pressing a button on a small remote. A hologram appeared of a small orb. "This appeared last night in the North area of the galaxy. We, meaning me and Gin, believe that it may be a new planet, but no life forms have yet to be detected. It does, however, have a livable atmosphere and surface" Mickey said. "Questions?" She asked. Rem raised her hand. Mickey nodded.

"Well, how can a new planet form if most of these planets were based around the anime that we like?" Rem asked.

"Actually, these planets are not based on the anime that you like. I created them out of the anime that interest me, and invited people who share the same interests or similar. And these planets can form easily out of my imagination, but the thing is, I've been so busy preparing for all of your arrivals, I'm not sure what it could be based around. Any more questions?" Mickey asked. No movement.

"Alright, next order" Mickey pressed a button, and a shadowed figure appeared on the screen. "Yesterday we had an early mission, and I took a group of three with me. Our job was to rescue the RK gang and kill off the Shin cult. Yesterday I did some research, and found out that this man was behind it. All we know so far as that he is the leader of an organization called IE, Imitation Evil" at this comment, the whole crew burst out laughing. Well, except Ran.

"You can't be serious" Caylin said, falling to her side and cracking up.

"Yea, how bad can they be, considering they're called Imitation Evil?" Alethia laughed. Mickey sighed.

"If you do not want to take our enemies seriously, I will willingly escort you back to your home" Mickey said, rubbing her temples a bit. The laughter stopped.

"Anyway, we have found energy files that matched the ones of the cult here," a planet appeared, "and here," another planet appeared. "We are not yet sure which one of these locations is theirs yet, but if worse things come to worse, we will start an investigation" Mickey said.

"Next" Mickey said, opening up the manila folder she was carrying, and pulling out eleven papers. "These are from Gin, explaining all there is to know. Rules that I didn't explain, the money transfer, what is expected of you, and so forth" she explained as she handed out the papers.

"These" Mickey said, pulling out some more papers and passing them out, "Is your insurance deed. It mostly says that anything you do happen to break, as in object, the amount will be de-ducted from your paycheck. Health insurance is provided here" she stated. She then took a book from one of the couches behind her.

"These are handbooks, explaining all the different types of assignments you may receive, how to gain more control over new techniques and objects Gin produces" Mickey stated. "It also holds a more detailed file of the rules, the behavior code, how much of your information you can release on a planet. We do not know who is working for IE, so stay low from now on" she stated, her eyes held serious.

"Tonight, maybe earlier, maybe later, I will receive more information on our new planet, and what new power may be required for it. It is a choice to obtain it or not. I'm not sure what the exact power is yet, but it may include side-affects, as telekinesis had on me" Mickey said.

"What did it do to you?" Rachel asked. A few of the others nodded, saying a few words, to encourage their want of knowing.

"So, you all think my skin is naturally this pale, almost white? You all think my eyes are naturally crimson?" Mickey asked in a hollow voice. Most of the team stirred back a little, nodding, while some others sorta just looking away.

"Anyway" Mickey spoke up. "Tomorrow I will also be placing team ranks, as of assistant leader, medical technician, things such as that" Mickey said. "All my answers will be filled within today" Mickey said, with a small smile. "I suspect you all be on your best behavior" she grinned, though her teeth weren't shown. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound, as a letter fell into the hand Mickey had opened.

Six people watched Mickey intently as she opened the letter, glancing over it, her eyes moving from side to side.

"Looks like a mission" Mickey smiled.

"How many do you need this time?" Alethia asked, excited.

"Five, excluding myself" Mickey said.

"When are you going to stop going on us with missions?" Kitara asked.

"As soon as each of you knows the rules, and as soon as each of you know your ways around the planets and can control your powers willingly" Mickey said.

"So, what's the mission about?" Rem asked.

"Sorry, that information is classified to all who are not asked to come" Mickey said, sternly.

"Well, do we have to kill anyone?" Caylin asked.

"As of now, no, but we will be under cover as a street gang called Black Demons" Mickey said.

"So, fist fights no weapons?" Ran asked.

"That is correct" Mickey said.

"Doesn't sound as a thrill to me" Ran commented, as he turned his head away.

"Well, I know I will be bringing Rachel and Alethia, as I had promised" Mickey said, and both girls smile brightly. "Hmm, three more, maybe I'll bring four more" Mickey muttered. She scanned her team. "Kai and Sai" Mickey said, and the boys high-fived each other. "Two more" she said under her breath, looking over the rest of the team. Mickey sighed, getting ready for the argument. "And Windy and Caylin" Mickey finished off.

"Why can't I go?" Rem asked, a slight whine in her voice.

"I don't think it's exactly the part for you yet, but let me see if I can get something for you to all do while we're gone" Mickey muttered.

"I think it's pretty fair. Tami and I are still pretty drained from yesterday, and Kai almost didn't use any of his power, at least, not that I know of. Ran said he didn't want to go, and Brain looks pretty out of it" Kitara said, waving her hand in front of Brian's face, but he continued to stare at the spot Mickey used to be at with a glazed expression.

"Must be tired. I would have been too, sleeping in a closet all night" Mickey commented, and glanced at Sai and Kai, whose eyes were small and round, their mouths a small point. "Oh yes, about what all of you would do" Mickey said, snapping her fingers, and grabbing her pendent. This time, however, she pressed her index finger through the center opening, causing a bright flash of light.

Seconds later, a door appeared, just sitting in the middle of the hall.

"Through there is the Akuna team resort. It's located in another dimension, just that small place. It's just a getaway, and you all will be first to witness it. There's an endless supply of everything, so don't worry about getting back. Once I get back, I'll summon the door, and open it. That will cause you all to return here" Mickey explained.

"So, we get a job, and they get a vacation?" Sai asked.

"Well, they have training facilities there, so if any of you'd like to higher your power range, or read through the things I gave you today. But, relaxing is also a good way to refill power, accept for you, Kitara. I suggest you don't go into the sun to much, for it will make your power weaker" Mickey informed. Kitara nodded.

"You'll find your own rooms there, with your own clothes and such. Now, have fun" Mickey smiled slightly, as she put snapped her fingers. All of those who were not assigned for the mission were no longer there, and the door was gone.

"Shall we be going?" Mickey asked with a small smile. "Oh, wait" Mickey said, snapping her fingers once more. Opening her hand, she revealed six teeth caps. "Kai, you still have yours, and it will be there till you leave. There is a chip located in it that I can re-program through my computer" Mickey informed.

"And these ones are for you" Mickey said, handing them out to the others.

"What are they, exactly?" Windy asked.

"They change your image, and I have fixed the power gage, so it will last as long as you're conscious" Mickey informed.

"I think we all look like we're in a street gang already" Kai said.

"Well, yes, but we need to look a bit the same, don't you agree?" Mickey smiled slightly, clicking her tooth. The only thing extremely different about her was her shirt, which had turned white, and read across the front in black, glitter letters 'Demon', bordered in red. It was tank sleeved, with black mesh sleeves going down to her wrists, and hanging their. Her hair was now completely black, the short part held back in a center head ponytail by a crimson band. She had a black headband over her forehead, with the faint outline of the kanji 'wind'.

"Wicked" Rachel said.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Alethia asked.

"Yu Yu Hakusho world" Mickey said. "Our mission is to find the Urameshi team, and convince them we are of no threat. We may, _may_, also reveal to them the location of our base and of who we really are. Gin requested that we begin to gain allies within the worlds, so as not to have them turn on us" Mickey informed. "We are going as a street gang so as to run into either Yusuke or Kuwabara, either way; we will end up in a fight between them. But keep your energy low, if they think we're demons, they won't hesitate to kill us" Mickey said. "The only person who knows me there is Hiei, because my first assignment was in YYH world, and I haven't had one there since. But it was a basically 'let Hiei know there is more out there then demons' assignment" Mickey said.

"So, can we like…morph or whatever now?" Caylin asked.

"You could have done it while I was talking" Mickey said, causing her comrades to face fault. Clicking their teeth, they transformed.

Alethia's hair was no longer its sunny blonde, but a deep, rich brown. It was put up in two buns on the top of her head, a few strands of hair falling around her face. She was wearing a white shirt similar to Mickey's, though it was black with white letters, with one sleeve that went down to her wrist, and many silver bracelets on her other, bare arm. She was wearing a black mini skirt, which Kai seemed to get a kick out of, and thigh high, black boots. Around her head, like Mickey, she wore a black bandana, with a faint trace of the kanji 'time'.

Rachel's hair was up in two buns at the side of her head, hair flowing down from them. She was wearing a Chinese style shirt in white with red bordering. It had the same logo as Mickey's shirt, but no mesh. It had capped sleeves. She was wearing black, skin tight caprice, with Chinese fighting slippers. She wore the same bandana around her head, but with the kanji sign for 'water'.

Kai was dressed in a black wife-beater, with the same logo as Alethia. He wore wrist, fingerless, black gloves, and baggy, black pants. He had on black, silver buckle boots, which went up, hidden by his pants. Over his shirt he wore a black vest, with ripped edges, adding a grudge sorta of look. His usual blue bandana was now black, and the faint outline of the 'lightning' kanji was still visible.

Windy was dressed up in a white halter with a logo like Mickey's adorning it. She wore a black, zip up vest over it, with a black hood, looking similar to her old one. She was wearing black, hip-huggers, with a studded belt that hung like a sash. Her blue hair had turned to midnight, with her old color streaking through it. It was held back in a high ponytail, giving her a Japanese fighter look. She had gloves like Kai's on her hand, and black, studded boots. She wore red sunglasses, looking in the style of goggles, with the bandana placed like the others, with the kanji for 'storm' covered slightly by her hanging bangs.

Sai's hair had shortened, so it was in a tall, spiked style, instead of back in a pony-tail. Still it's shocking silver, it had black dipped tips. His bandana was hadn't changed at all, except that the 'fire' kanji was lighter. He was wearing black fighter pants, with black fighter shoes, and a black muscle shirt, the logo like Kai's embroidered on it. He wore two silver, cuffs around his wrists, each indented with his kanji.

Then there was Caylin, who was wearing a white top with a square neck, the sleeves completely black. The logo that adorned everyone else's was across her chest, the letters black. She was wearing a black, sailor skirt, with black, thigh high socks. She was wearing black school shoes, and white strips up the socks. Her hair was a deep violet, but into two French braids, that were then pulled back into a bun at the back of her head. Like everyone else, she had a black bandana around her head, with the kanji for 'light' showing slightly over her continuously moving bangs.

"Looks like we're ready" Mickey smiled, grabbing hold of her pendent, and spinning it twice to the left, three times to the right, and to the left once more. A portal appeared before them, showing before it a bench and a sakura tree in full bloom. There was no-one in sight, and Mickey took that queue to enter, the other members entering behind her. 

~*~*~

**Crystal****: On the next episode of…wait…this is a story…nevermind ^-^;**

**Kai: No talkie, next chapter**

**Crystal****: Righty-o…damn shirt…**


	9. Let's Look Dangerous

**Crystal****: Ah….little **t ******little **t ********

**Kai: Crystal…I don't think they can see it the way they do**

**Crystal****: BUT IT'S SO KAWAII!**

**Rachel: It's a piece of font…**

**Crystal****: SO! OH! Chinese food *eats ****Orange** Chicken*****

**Kai: O.O *pulls out chopsticks* I WANT SOME *sits near ****Crystal**** and tries to stab chicken out of Chinese container***

**Crystal****: Mine…**

**Caylin: Uh…I think that you all know the disclaimer…I have to go and referee a fight…**

~*~*~

Twisting her pendant, the portal closed, and Mickey turned to face the rest of the 'gang'.

"Where to first?" Kai asked. Mickey went into thought.

"Well, it's a Monday, 11am, where would Yusuke and Kuwabara be?" Rachel asked, touching her chin in an L.

"Well, normal people would be at school, but them?" Alethia asked.

"How about we find the easy ones first, like Kurama?" Caylin asked, hearts in her eyes.

"Or we could wait" Sai suggested.

"How about we do, for a few hours, and then walk around. That way, we will look as if we just got out of school, and be able to find them easier, hopefully the three of them" Kai suggested.

"What about Hiei?" Windy asked.

"Not likely to be around just yet, but I know how to get to the portal into Makai, spirit world" Mickey said.

"We could always go there, cause some trouble, and get Yusuke called on us" Rachel smirked.

"They wouldn't send him on that type of mission, remember that. We will have to show up at the school in about an hour, at lunch" Mickey said. "We'll be sure to catch Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention, just hanging around by the gates."

"And looking dangerous" Sai said, with a grin.

"Yea, sure" Mickey said, her eyes in the form of lines. 

"So, what do we do for the next hour?" Alethia wondered.

"Stock Kurama!" Caylin crowed, larger hearts appearing in her eyes. The group sweat-dropped.

"That would be a no." Rachel muttered.

"How about we walk there, and just hang out. It adds to the whole…look" Windy said, finding the right word.

"Sounds like a plan" Kai said, stretching his arms above his head. So, they began walking, receiving odd glances around every turn.

"Seems that we're gonna be pretty locked into these peoples minds after this" Alethia muttered. They halted in front of the gates, and found that they had actually taken up forty-five minutes.

"Wow, the one time that Kai's hentai mind is worth something" Rachel muttered, since he had slowed them down, trying to hit on every girl they passed in their age area.

"Ha, see, sometimes it's a good thing" he smiled, as Rachel sweat-dropped, scooting away from him.

"You very much disturb me" Rachel muttered, as she leaned against the brick pillar that held the gate.

"I bet that Yusuke's on the roof, knowing him" Caylin said, sighing a bit. Why hadn't they liked her idea of stocking Kurama?

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't want to pry into anyone's mind today, though, or try finding one of someone I have never met before" Mickey said, as she leaned against the gate that bordered the school, swinging her arms around them from the outside and grabbing onto them.

"Then I guess tracking Hiei will be easier, since you've met him" Sai said. He was sitting on the ground to the left of her, since Rachel was leaning on the brick pillar that was to her right.

"I guess, but who really knows? I haven't seen him for four years" Mickey claimed, propping her right leg on the gate and keeping it there.

"Working since you were 12? Didn't you go to school or anything?" Windy asked. She was leaning against the gate next to Alethia, who was sitting on bended knees next to Sai, who was leaning back, his legs in front of him. Her arms were folded in front of her, her left leg propped against another brick pillar, on which Caylin was seated, Indian style.

"I went to a training school from age 5 to 12, where I also learned math and reading, literature, things of that sort" Mickey said.

"Sounds like my type of school" Kai said, who was seated atop the pillar Rachel was leaning against.

"It was ok, I guess, though I didn't have any friends. You guys are really the only people I've ever been aloud to communicate with, and see almost everyday" Mickey smiled. The bell in the school behind them rang.

"I'm so excited" Caylin squealed as people came out of the building, lunches in hand.

"Remember, act like a gang, Caylin, not a cheerleader" Kai said, receiving a glare from the girl, who was shaking her fist at him.

"If I wasn't wearing a skirt" she muttered dangerously. Mickey cleared her throat, causing both of the charges to look at her, and then glare at each other one last time.

"We might as well act like students though, who ditch and stuff. Or talk about other things that these people sure won't know about" Rachel suggested.

"Good idea" Windy said. "Which brings us to team discussion...like ranks" Windy said slyly. Mickey felt all her teammates eyes glue to her, and she sighed.

"Let me see" she said, going into an innocent state, about to open her mouth to answer. "Like hell would I tell you" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, no fair, when do we find out?" Sai moaned.

"I told you earlier, to-mor-row" Mickey said, placing the words in syllables.

"This is boring, can't we like, pick some random kid and beat them up to get their attention?" Alethia asked. Some kids walking by overheard her, and scurried away before she claimed a victim.

"No" Mickey said. She closed her eyes, opened them, and looked over her shoulder. "Kuwabara at 10 o'clock" she muttered, causing everyone to look over. Kuwabara was talking to a bunch of guys, some of his friends, when he felt a sudden chill, and looked up to see the gang looking at him. He held their gaze for a while, before turning to his friends and saying something. He disappeared after that.

"I knew letting out a bit of energy would help, get him suspicious" Mickey said, winking at her teammates. He walked out of the building minutes later…with Yusuke, and Keiko behind him.

"We shouldn't do it here" Kai said, scanning around. "Over there, an alleyway" he pointed out to Mickey, who removed her leg from the gate, and smirked.

"Come on" she said to all of them, and they all began across the street. Mickey stood on the side of the street where the school was located, while her teammates were glowing eyes in the dark alleyway. She turned, seeing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko right before her. She smiled, making a motion with her finger in a beckoning way, before crossing the street and disappearing within the darkness, the eyes going along with her.

~*~*~

"Keiko, you stay here" Yusuke said.

"No, Yusuke, I'm coming" Keiko said persistently. Yusuke groaned, continuing to argue with her, still she finally won.

"But you have to stay near the entrance" Yusuke said in defeat, as she smiled, and nodded. They crossed the street, and entered the alleyway, Keiko standing by a trashcan about five feet from the entrance, while Kuwabara and Yusuke went in about fifteen feet.

They saw the seven teens standing, arms crossing, in a pale light, facing them. From left to right, it was Sai, Windy, Rachel, Mickey, Kai, Caylin, and Alethia. They sort of stared with curiosity in their eyes, while Yusuke and Kuwabara glared.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked in a dangerous voice. But, he seemed to be directing this question to Kai.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked, a hint of humor in his voice. Mickey sent him a side glare.

"You are the leader, am I correct?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrow as if to say he had defeated Kai at his game.

"No, he is not" Mickey said, stepping forward a bit. "That would be me" she kept a serene face when saying this, while her teammates smiled at the looks on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko's (who they could just see through the darkness) faces.

"That's not possible, you're a chick" Kuwabara said, and Mickey's power flared for a moment, making the two stare at her in an odd way. She walked forward, her boots making loud snaps in the silence. She stood in front of Kuwabara, who looked down at her and laughed a bit.

"She's almost as short as that shrimp" Kuwabara laughed. Mickey snapped. In a flash, she had kicked him in the head, and he was lying on the ground, unconscious. Her leg held its pose for about a minute after impact, and she let it fall back down to her side. Yusuke walked forward.

"You had no right to do that" he hissed a bit.

"Oh yes I did" Mickey said sternly. "Not only did he insult me and my friends, but someone I am quite fond of" she stated, glaring up at Yusuke. She was, after all, only 5'5".

"Someone you're fond of?" Yusuke questioned. Mickey sighed.

"Listen, we really don't want to fight you." Mickey began.

"Hey, speak for yourself" Kai called.

"Fine" Mickey called back. "**_I_** really don't want to fight you, so if you'd like to settle it that way, I will just have to get there myself, or with Kurama's help" Mickey said, and suddenly Caylin was at her side.

"Let's go see him, lets go see him, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!" She called excitedly on Mickey's arm. Mickey nodded, and began walking, but Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"How do you know Kurama, and what exactly do you want?" Yusuke asked, softer then the first time.

"To escort us to meet Koenma, prince of Makai" Mickey said. "We'll explain later" she said, holding up a hand.

"Ah, come on Mickey, you should have left and let us fight him" Kai and Sai moaned at the same time.

"Oh dear god, I'm working with children" Mickey sighed, as she bent down next to Kuwabara, touching him lightly on the forehead. His eyes snapped open, and he jumped away from Mickey.

"Get away from me, shorty" he said. Mickey glared at him. She looked back at Kai and Sai and nodded. They walked towards him.

"One hit, each of you" she said sternly.

"Oh, then we better get him good" Kai smirked.

"But" Yusuke began.

"Don't worry, if they do anything very harmful, I'll fix it. If I can't, then you can hurt me the same" Mickey said confidently.

"You sure are confident" Yusuke said to her.

"I was brought up that way" Mickey said with a small smile.

"So, are we going or not?" Windy asked. Yusuke nodded.

"Mind if I get your names first?" Yusuke asked, as Kuwabara stumbled beside him, clutching his stomach, with a large bruise on his face.

"Wouldn't hurt" Mickey said with a small smile. "The name's Mickey" she said.

"You can call me Kai" Kai said, looking over at the two.

"Rachel here" she said, holding her hand up for a while.

"Windra, but me friends call me Windy."

"Gemini Sai, but everyone calls me Sai."

"Caylin, the all mighty stocker of Kurama" she said, waving her fist in the air while her teammates sweat-dropped and face-faulted. "What?" She asked, looking around.

"And I'm Alethia" she said, as she got off the ground. 

"I'm Yusuke, this squirming lump is Kuwabara, and she's Keiko" Yusuke said, pointing over at the girl, who could be seen fully, in a glimpse of light. The team nodded, as if they did not know this information.

"Nice to meet all of you" the team said in unison.

"Same" Yusuke said. "When would you like me to take you to Makai?" He asked.

"We could go now, but we still have to get Kurama" Mickey said.

"YAY! We gonna see Kurama, we gonna see Kurama" Caylin said, dancing around in circles. The team sweat-dropped.

"Ignore our friends' behavior" Mickey said.

"God knows we all do" Sai said, as Caylin grabbed his arms and began to spin him around while dancing.

"Yea, she's just missing a few bricks from her building" Windy smiled.

"Why are you all against me?!" Caylin sobbed, rivers of tears coming from her eyes, as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Let's go" Mickey sighed, as they all began walking. Caylin jumped around all of them, moving her arms up and down like she wanted to fly.

"Caylin, you can't fly that way" Kai said dully.

"I am _not trying to fly, you nitwit" Caylin muttered._

"Then why are you waving your arms around?" Alethia asked.

"Cause I'm hyper" Caylin smiled, and everyone once again sweat-dropped.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Keiko shouted as they began walking away from the school. Yusuke sighed. "You have a school to go to" she called to him.

"Keiko, I'll go to school tomorrow, promise" Yusuke said, holding up his hand.

"How could this be more important then your education?" Keiko asked.

"Because if we do not have this talk, it could mean any of these people's lives and living ways" Mickey said sternly. "We do not mean to interfere with lives here, but what must be done must be done, it will not take long, and he may even make it to his last class" Mickey said. Keiko processed the information. She nodded, then turned, and walked back to the school.

"How far is Kurama's school?" Mickey asked Yusuke.

"About a mile (**A/N I really don't know)" Yusuke said.**

"And we have about fifteen minutes till lunch ends, we're gonna have to run" Kai said.

"Never been my specialty, but I guess I have no choice" Mickey sighed, as she crouched down near the ground, placing her hands on the cement.

"Getting ready for long distance or something?" Sai asked with humor.

"No, but if I want to run fast, I'm gonna have to transfer some energy into the cement, speed me up a bit" she said, as her body began to glow faintly white.

"So many tricks to learn" Windy muttered.

"Lets go" Mickey said, standing and hitting her foot against the floor a few times.

"Looks like you're preparing for Soujiro's technique" Kai said.

"It's close, not as fast, I can still be seen, but I'm not using that, just long distance running" Mickey said. "Very easy to do, you can run off my power, I really don't mind. Concentrate on my source, and make sure one part of your body is always on the ground. See, simple" Mickey smiled. "Go."

~*~*~

"Alright, we have about ten minutes to find Kurama" Alethia said, looking up from her watch.

"Caylin" Mickey said, turning to the girl. "Find him" she said, and the girl nodded, running off at a super-human speed, dust kicking up in her path.

"Kurama will be thrilled" Yusuke smirked, "another fan-girl." A few seconds later, Caylin re-appeared, holding onto Kurama's arm.

"Good girl" Mickey said, patting her friend on the head.

"Um, Yusuke, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Kurama asked in a calm tone. Caylin let go of his arm, turned around, and sort of looked up at him with glazed eyes. Kurama looked down at her, and smiled a bit. She fell to her knees. Mickey sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's go now" Mickey said. "Caylin, get up, get up" Mickey said, kneeling down and shaking her friend. She stood, but still kept her eyes on Kurama. Mickey sighed. "Go ahead" she whispered to the girl. She smiled widely, before latching onto Kurama's arm.

"Uh." Kurama looked down at the girl who was hugging the life out of his arm.

"She'll let go after a while, now, to Koenma's office" Mickey said. Kurama cast his friends a look of curiosity.

"They said they'd explain when we got there" Yusuke said.

"And the opening I think is close, so let's go" Mickey smiled, and they began walking down the street. Quite the crowd.

~*~*~

"Koenma sir" Botan said, walking into said person's office. He looked up from his paper-work at the grim-reaper, nodding for her to continue. "You have some visitors" she stated.

"Send them in" he said absentmindedly.

"Sir, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are with them" Botan said. Koenma looked up from his paperwork again. He nodded, as if saying that it made little difference, and Botan left the room.

Minutes later, the door opened once more, and the group of ten walked in. Koenma looked up, a bit startled at the large group. Mickey stepped through the mass of the crowd, approached Koenma, and stood in a very professional manner.

"My name is Mickey, and I am a representative of AYRT" she said, looking at Koenma. He looked at her, in a thoughtful manner. "To put it simply, me and my comrades are a team of elemental apparitions that look after separate worlds from a space craft in the center of the realm. I know it may seem quite confusing to explain, but as things become odd around here, it may be because of this condition" Mickey informed. Koenma nodded.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Koenma asked.

"The last time I was here was four years ago, and the only person I met was Hiei" Mickey said. Koenma nodded.

"And what business do you and your comrades bring us?" Koenma asked.

"We ask for your alliance. A new evil is spreading through the lands, and we do not want to have people turn on us that we are not permitted to kill" Mickey said.

"And why is that?" Koenma asked.

"I am not permitted to say, gomen" Mickey said.

"And if we gain your alliance, and you ours, it will…what?" Koenma asked.

"Strengthen our chances to defeat whatever is poisoning the lands, and recover what lives we once had in these worlds" Mickey stated.

"Did you somehow know I would be asking you these questions?" Koenma asked.

"In a ways, yes, since telekinesis is a gift of mine" Mickey said.

"Well, then I guess you could have our alliance, but you might want to ask word of everyone" Koenma said.

"I'm in" Botan smiled.

"Sure, whatever" Yusuke said, shaking his hand.

"I'm fine with that concept" Kurama said softly.

"UH UH, NO WAY" Kuwabara said. "THOSE PEOPLE ARE FREAKS" he crowed.

"Maybe he needs a bit of persuasion" Mickey smiled, nodding to Rachel, who grabbed Kuwabara's arm and began to dig in her nails and twist.

"O-ow-K, fine-OW-I'll do-ow-it" Kuwabara said, as Rachel released his arm, smiling down at her one inch nails.

"Then, really all we need is Hiei" Koenma said.

"He'll be coming, once he finds my power. Trust me, he will" Mickey smiled, as she walked over to Kuwabara who stepped back as she stepped closer.

"I'm not going to kick you; I'm going to heal your wounds. I said so to Yusuke I would heal anything that one of them caused" Mickey said. She rubbed her hands together a bit, and touched the side of Kuwabara's face. The bruise disappeared within seconds. She rubbed her hands again, pushing them just above his navel, his bruised bone healing in a matter of two minutes.

"Easier when it's not your own wounds" she said, as she rubbed her hands and moved them down his arm three times. "All better" she said with a small smile, before stepping back and looking over towards the door.

"He's here" Mickey smiled, as the door opened and the fire apparition stepped in, hands in his black cloak pockets, looking down at the ground with a glare. "It's been a long time" Mickey smiled, causing the fire youkai look up, shock evident in his eyes. "Well, don't look so surprised to see me" she joked.

"I thought" he began.

"I was a dream. Well, yea, sorta had to get to you through your mind, warn you about upcoming dangers, boost your senses a bit" Mickey said with a small wink and smile. Hiei nodded a bit.

"So, now that we've had a good mission, how about we stop wasting energy since now they know our identities?" Kai asked. Mickey nodded. At once, they all clicked their teeth, and were back to the way they had been.

"I was finally getting used to the spikes, too" Sai sighed.

"I thought they looked cool" Mickey smiled, side glancing a bit at Hiei.

"Should have guessed" Caylin sighed. She was still attached to Kurama's arm.

"Kurama, you have something on your arm" Hiei pointed out. Kurama smiled slightly.

"Your friend informed me that she would let go soon enough" Kurama said.

"Didn't she say that like an hour ago?" Yusuke asked, causing the redhead to sweat-drop.

"Oh, we have to get going now anyway. But, I want you to have this" Mickey said, pulling her hand from within her pocket, and revealing seven, small stars that matched her pendent. "These will transport you to the place where we reside at. All you have to do is think the words Demon Realm, simple as that" she said, giving a star to each of the people from that world, and then giving the extra to Koenma.

"Just in case" she whispered to him, and he nodded. Mickey walked back over to her companions. "Caylin, time to go" Mickey said to her friend, who sighed, and let go of Kurama's arm. Mickey prepared the portal, and watched as Caylin looked up at Kurama again.

"My name's Caylin, by the way" she said softly, before standing on her tip-toes and planting a butterfly kiss on his cheek, and then running through the portal. Kurama stood, eyes wide, a small blush on his cheeks, and Mickey laughed lightly to herself.

"Ja" she smiled, stepping through the portal behind everyone else, and it disappeared behind her steps.

~*~*~

"That was fun" Rachel said, falling onto one of the couches. Caylin sighed dreamily, dancing around the common room, humming a song to herself.

"Wow, to think that that kiss did this to her, and on the cheek too" Windy smiled.

"Well, wouldn't you do the same if Vash kissed you on the cheek?" Alethia asked, smiling. Windy turned and looked at her, eyes wide.

"How did you know?!" She crowed.

"I've seen your room, and can tell. It's extremely easy to tell" Alethia smiled. Windy began to bicker with Alethia about privacy, and Mickey brought the door back into the room. Opening it, the five appeared once more, all asleep.

"Actually, it's almost 5 o'clock already, can you believe that?" Sai asked, yawning.

"I'm starving though, haven't eaten all day" Kai moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll go make dinner then" Mickey smiled, beginning to walk towards the hallway that lead off to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll help!" Rachel called, standing and racing after her.

"Me too!" Alethia crowed, following and escaping Windy's wrath.

"Hey, wait just a second, I'm not through with you" Windy called, chasing after her.

"That was uneventful" Kai yawned, sprawling out on one of the couches. Suddenly, there was a large flash of light suddenly, and some coughing. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai called, sitting up. There was a large clot of dust, and his yell had woken up the rest of the team.

"Shut-up KAI!" Tami yelled, throwing a pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the face. She turned at the sound of the coughing, and sat up bolt right. "This is great, the one time I don't have my throwing knives" she grumbled, rubbing her temples.

"God *cough* lets never do that *cough* again" they heard someone say.

"Hmm, that person sounds familiar" Sai said, scratching his chin. Mickey appeared suddenly before the team, making most of them jump.

"Can't you come here like a normal person?" Kai asked. "Or must you always scare the shit out of us?" He asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Oh, I just find it to much fun scaring all of you" she smiled, and then waved her hand and the clot of dust, blowing it away. Before them stood Koenma (teenage form), Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama.

"This always seem to happen doesn't it?" Mickey sighed. "Always want to use the stars after they receive them" she said. "Will you all be staying for dinner?" Mickey asked.

"Depends" Yusuke said. "Who's cooking?" He asked. Keiko elbowed him, hissing his name in a warning manor.

"Windy, Alethia, Rachel, and I" Mickey said. Yusuke shrugged.

"Guess so" he muttered.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable, I guess. We'll call when dinners ready" Mickey smiled, and she disappeared with a wave of her hand.

"So, what brings you all here?" Kai asked, stretching out on the couch.

~*~*~

**Crystal: The next chapter is incredibly short, just to warn you all…**

**Kai: But your almost done editing, and then you can work on the new chapter ^-^**

**Crystal****: Of course, so I'll begin cutting these notes down a bit…till…yea….**


	10. Dinner Party

**Crystal****: We are…on fire…**

**Sai: Oh my god! She's on fire!**

**Crystal****: Eh…-.-;**

**Rachel: We have…desires!**

**Caylin: Oh no…**

**Crystal****: Believe…when we say…**

**Kitara: The horror!**

**Crystal and Rachel: ONE BACKSTREET BOY IS GAY!**

**Kai: I thought all of them were…**

**Crystal****: It's Kevin the mostest**

**Rachel: It's Nick**

**Crystal: KEVIN!**

**Rachel: NICK!**

**Crystal: KEVIN!**

**Rachel: NICK!**

**Crystal****: KKKKKEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIINNNNNNN!**

**Kai: THEY'RE ALL GAY SO SHUT UP!**

**Crystal****: Still…it's Kevin the mostestest…**

**Caylin: Not again…**

~*~*~

"DINNER!" Rachel called. The Akuna team began to arise, but her voice interrupted them again. "IN THE MULTI-PURPOUS ROOM!" A little surprised at the change, they walked through hallways, leading the group of Yu Yu Hakusho characters there. Opening the door, they found a long table curved into a circle, put there was a whole in the center. 18 chairs lined the table, all in black. Mickey was sitting in one, deeply engrossed in a manila folder filled with paper work. Alethia was chatting with Rachel about the assignment, while Windy tried to shoot bits of napkin at Alethia, who would block them with her hand and a glare.

They all walked in, sitting down wherever.

"Where's the food?" Yusuke asked. He was seated between Keiko and Koenma.

"You'll see" Mickey said, as she laid the manila folder on the table beside her plate. Kai, who was sitting on her left, looked at it. It read 'Confidential'. Hiei was on her other side. Suddenly, the center of the table appeared, though there was still an inch of air between the center and the rest of the table. The table had all the food on it, and it was spinning about. Everyone began to eat, bringing up random conversation.

When dinner was through and Yusuke had licked up every single crumb, they walked back to the main room, and sat, once again in random conversation.

"So Yusuke…" Kai said, looking at the detective, "Do you want to fight?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Do-you-want-to-fight? Do I have to spell it for you?" Kai laughed, causing Yusuke to ball his hand into a fist. Mickey stood, a high air forming around her, as she looked at the boys. She wasn't too tall, of course, maybe about a centimeter shorter then Hiei, but could give off an extremely large power source.

"There will be no, I repeat, no fighting tonight. I do not want the ship beat into a pulp of scraps, so if you value your freedom, I suggest that you don't try anything" she said with a high defiance. The two nodded meekly, and Mickey's sweet smile covered her face.

"Well then, I'll be off to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow, and have gone through a lot over the past two days. Besides…after tomorrow, I'll be…going somewhere, I guess you could say" Mickey said, stretching her arms, and letting her tank rise a bit, her midriff showing for a brief second. A small yawn emitting her lips, she picked up the manila folder, and stepped out of the circular area of couches.

"Konbanwa, minna-san" Mickey said, her eyes closed and a small smile on her pale face. She disappeared down a hallway, one last yawn following her.

"I bet I know what was in that folder" Sai said with a grin. The whole team looked at each other.

"Ranks" they all said together. Mickey appeared in the room again, looking at her watch.

"You visitors, your time is limited, it will stop at midnight, and that is in about ten minutes" Mickey said.

"Already?" Most of the people in the room said at once.

"Time sure fly's" Rachel said with a yawn.

"Yes, so I suggest you say your goodbyes" Mickey said with a yawn. She walked forward, wrapping her arms in a hug around Hiei's shoulder from behind. Of course, her sleepiness had already sunken in…so she pretty much had no clue of her doings. "Bye" she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek, before walking back down the hallway.

Hiei had a slight hint of color across his face, as he turned and watched her disappear. Everyone was looking at him, and he simply put them aside with a glare.

"I'm leaving" he said simply, taking out the star and disappearing a mere matter of seconds. Everyone else laughed, some more then others, some not at all, before the YYH gang left as well. It wasn't long before each teammate went off to bed, and the night sunk in to the ship.

~*~*~

"Ohayo" Mickey said the next morning as she entered the kitchen, where Alethia and Rachel were making breakfast.

"Ohayo" Rachel replied.

"Morning" Alethia nodded, flipping a pancake into the air. Mickey smiled, turning around and looking into the manila folder as she walked into the main room. Rachel and Alethia fell into giggles as she turned the corner, sending secret smiles to each other.

As she stepped into the main room, she saw Kitara sitting in her usual spot, with a book opened in front of her, eyes scanning the page at a super motion.

"Ohayo Kitara" Mickey said, and she looked up. Her eyes smiled, and she stifled a small giggle.

"Morning" Kitara said, and Mickey sent her a confused look as she sat, flipping through the same two papers. She looked up as Kai stumbled in with a yawn, his eyes heavy and his hair all chaotic, hanging in front of his eyes. 

"'hayo" Kai said, as he stumbled into his seat, rubbing his eyes. Kitara nodded, and Mickey replied with her own, cheerful 'Ohayo'. "What you looking at?" Kai said, trying to peek over her shoulder as he scooted closer. Mickey side glanced at him, moving away, but he just kept moving closer. They continued this pattern till Kitara found it annoying enough to bop Kai on the head.

"Hey…what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. She just simply sent him a look, before continuing with her book. Mickey shook her head, closing the folder with a snap, before tapping her index fingers together three times. Kai flew back a good three feet into another couch and away from her. Mickey smirked, as the other team members assembled into the room and Kai crawled back into his usual spot, rubbing his arm and head.

Alethia and Rachel appeared, having finished the breakfast that awaited them in the dinning room. Everyone looked expectantly at Mickey as she once again opened the folder, and stood, looking around at everyone.

"As all of you have been **_very_ anxious for this meeting, I think its best that we start" she proclaimed. "First, original orders of business." Everyone sighed at this news, wanting to know about the ranks. "The planet has grown rapidly since yesterday, but we are still unsure if it is livable or not. Also, more information has been found out about IE, and it seems that there is more then just one person leading this organization" Mickey said.**

"Speaking of which, ranks" everyone took deep breaths as Mickey took a sheet of paper from her folder. "Now, this was all done on my affect, what I think each of you will accelerate in. Who knows, it may come to a time where I decide to change ranks, depending on everyone's behavior" she said.

"To start of, we'll go in rank order, so basically down the list. You can think of the power in any which way, because this isn't in power order. I just did it as it came along. First off, as Assistant Leader, in charge when I am not, is Kai" now this shocked most of the people as the room, even himself, as he sat still with his mouth agape, moving up in down with no words.

"Next, the Medical Chief, person in charge of making sure that everyone remains healthy, also someone who will help with curing of broken bones and sickness, will be Rem" Rem smiled at this, clasping her hands in front of her. "Rem, I'll need to talk to you later about this, as well as you Kai." Kai's mouth was still held open, and Mickey sighed.

"We have our Scout Leader next, someone who will be in charge of organizing and executing Scout missions, will be Windy" Windy did a little jig with a wide smile over her face.

"We have two people filling for this now, the Special Ops Captains. These people will be in charge of organizing and executing black or ops missions. These people will be Kitara and Sai" Kitara smiled, and Sai swung his fist above his head.

"Now, since we needed a permanent person in charge of this, Rachel will be our Head Chef" Rachel cried in delight, already falling into thought about that day's lunch and dinner.

"Next, for Leader of Communications, who will be in charge of, what a surprise, communications will be Tami" Mickey said, as Tami pulled her braid from her mouth and smiled.

"As our Unit Leaders, the people in charge when the leader or assistant leader is not available will be Caylin and Alethia." The two girls hugged each other, since they were sitting side by side, and then listened intently as Mickey filed through the rest of the ranks.

"Now, we only have two people left, and they will be our Lieutenants. If it all comes down to this, they will most likely be on every mission and usually the ones who gain the most information. Brian and Ran" everyone let out content sighs as she finished up with ranks. The meeting would end soon, and the smell of pancakes was filling everyone's noses to the brink of insanity.

"And now, to the powers…"

~*~*~

**Crystal****: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves**

**Rachel: Everybody's nerves**

**Caylin: Everybody's nerves**

**All: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes**

**Kai: How many times is that now**

**Sai: *looking at wall which is magically filling with scratches* 3,852**

**Kitara, Kai, Sai: -.-**


	11. POOF! Animals on a Spacecraft

**Crystal****: Do we have to do this?**

**Kai: No, you do it for readers entertainment**

**Crystal****: But my friend reads this story and she says their annoying and that she doesn't get um**

**Caylin: Well…to bad for them then**

**Crystal****: Hmm…swing set *swing set appears* ^-^ cha *sits on the one swinged swing set, though the swing can fit two people* ^-^**

**Rachel and Sai: Bottomless hill! *Begin rolling down it***

**Kitara: *to Caylin* this place is going to the dogs, isn't it?**

**Caylin: Most likely…**

**Kai: Hey, what about me?**

**Caylin: Look Kai, cricket *points to wall***

**Kai: Don't worry! I'll paz it!**

**Caylin and Kitara: -.-**

**Crystal****: It's funnier when he says spaz, though…**

~*~*~

"Wait, so what type of power is this?" Alethia asked.

"Hmm, one that will be helpful in some missions. It is the power to turn into an animal" Mickey said, and everyone began to open their mouths. "But wait! This does not come like a bowl of cherries. Each time you take the form of the animal your body chooses, it will take energy and will waste energy to stay in the form. That is why it will take a lot of training to be able to complete the transformation without a use of energy" Mickey said. "If you would like to go through this, please move to this side of the couch" she said, pointing behind her.

Alethia, Caylin, Kitara, Kai, Rachel, Rem, and Windy walked to the area, while the others stayed.

"Well, if you four ever change your minds…the power will be open" Mickey smiled slightly. "You all may go to breakfast or return to your activities, and if you all would follow me" she said to the group behind her. 

The room disappeared from view as the seven followed Mickey down another hallway that had yet to be explored. But, it was longer then the others. When they reached the end, they began to go down stairs, many sets of them.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel whined, as they stepped onto another landing.

"In fact, we are" Mickey smiled slightly, as she pushed open a large, old fashioned, wooden door. It was the type you'd find in a castle, as was the stone walls and grimy floors and flame torches. Nothing you'd expect to find in something as advanced as the headquarters.

But…what was inside the doors was.

The walls were metallic, forever changing colors, while one of the walls was made completely of what looked to be glass.

"Unbreakable, don't worry" Mickey said while they stared at it. You could see forever, the glow of few planets and billions of stars.

There was equipment lining every wall, and in the center was a large, cylinder shaped machine.

"Who would like to go first?" Mickey asked. No one moved. She sighed. "Fine then, I'll go, I just have to set a timer then. And while you're in there, no use in THINKING what you want to be. It will happen depending on everything you feel and what your body feels like turning into. Very odd, I know you must be thinking. So, anyway" Mickey said, as she turned on her boot heal. She stepped next to the side of the machine, punched in a few numbers, and then laid her finger on small, metal pad. 

She bit her lip as she pulled it back, and there was a smooth cut along it. 

"Wish me luck" she smiled as she climbed into the cylinder. The door was clear, and they watched as she was enveloped with a thick, black and red smoke. When it cleared thirty seconds later, she emerged just like before, her skin even a bit darker, but just a bit.

"Next?" She asked, though her voice was a little shaky. Kai stepped up.

"Second in command, second to go" he told her, and she nodded.

"Put your finger here then" she instructed, while she typed in another code. Kai pulled his finger away when she told him to, to see the same cut she had. He walked into the machine, and gave a peace sign to everyone as the smoke enveloped him, this time black and dark blue.

When he emerged, his legs were shaking a bit, and he sat down on one of the chairs. This continued on and on with every guest. Alethia's smoke had been black and green; Caylin's smoke had been red and white; Kitara's smoke had been pure black; Rachel's smoke was blue and silver; Rem's smoke was ice blue and white; and Windy's smoke was turquoise blue and gray.

"Would you all like to try it now, but only for a minute" Mickey instructed. They nodded. "Ok, all you have to do is think about turning into an animal…and it will just happen" she said, and they nodded. Then…it all started. There were poofs of all different colored smoke, the kind that had enveloped them when they had been in the machine.

And, then it faded away, to leave eight animals in the room.

A small, black mouse was sitting by the machine, delicate eyes closed. Its ears were tipped…in crimson. It opened its eyes, revealing the small rubies that lay there, and it gave a small, mousy smile.

Also sitting in the room, was a large, Black Panther with deep, green eyes, rolling about on it's back, one eye opened, like a giant kitten. There was another panther as well, though it was curled up and moving its head from side to side. It was deep, midnight blue that looked almost black. It blinked its aqua eyes as it stared around in wonder at all the other animals in the room.

Two wolfs also sat in the room, glaring at each other. One was silver with three neon black stripes under each of its sky blue eyes. It had that same neon black dipped on its front paws, while the back ones were midnight blue, resembling that one panther. It had a very large tail, resembling Sessho-maru's from Inuyasha, but smaller, though big enough to fit with this wolf that was unusually bigger then others.

The other one was completely black, with a blue type trim, giving it that mystical and mysterious look. Its powder blue eyes which had turned away from the other wolf, were staring at the small mouse, eyebrows raised.

The mouse's ears twitched a bit, as did its whiskers, as it ran forward and stood in the center of animals, looking at them all with a very earnest expression.

Everything seemed to be in pairs except for it and a beautiful looking bird, which was flying around the room at a graceful pace, but it was still moving up and down in a rapid, excited motion. Its golden amber eyes just couldn't help but scan the room as if everything were to disappear in an instant.

And lastly, two cats sat at separate sides of the room, looking about in their own infatuation. One was icy blue, with the whites of its eyes almost blending in with the icy blue of its pupils. There was a small line along the back of her fur, like it had been cut shorter then the rest…but no other real markings.

The other was a shocking silver, three black, triangular stripes diving down each side of its body to the center. One stripe sat under each of its large, irresistible, deep sea blue eyes.

And then, as quickly as it all had happened, there were more poofs of smoke, and everyone changed back…except for one.

The small black mouse still resumed, and all eyes strayed to it. Kai looked about, and his eyes landed on the mouse after looking over the rest of the crew that was there. And that mouse…it had the most peculiar markings.

_Have none of you figured it out yet?_

Everyone looked about as if on habit when Mickey's voice sounded through their head.

_Come on, you all can't be that big of idiots, now can you?_

At this time, the mouse began to pace on all fours in front of the humans, a strange amused expression on its face.

_Anyone, anyone at all?_

The mouse stopped pacing, and Kai looked at it.

"Mickey?" He asked, as if he didn't believe that the person who had brought them all here…had only transformed into a mouse.

_Bingo, bingo, you win the prize. _(**A/N Gomen…just HAD to use that.**)

There was yet another poof of smoke, and Mickey stood before them, a smile playing across her lips.

"A mouse…but why?" Caylin asked. Mickey shrugged.

"Who knows…but I hope you all are happy with your choices?" Mickey asked, everyone nodded.

"So…when do these 'side affects' start to take place?" Kai asked.

"Um…who knows, it will all just start happening. Some of it is painful, but some of them are pretty helpful" Mickey smiled slightly. "Oh, before I forget, everyone will need codenames for this" Mickey stated.

"Alright then…Lethe" Alethia smiled. "I presume that won't be too hard to remember" she stated, placing her hands behind her back and clasping them.

"I'll be…Tonya (Tohn-ya) then" Caylin smiled, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I'll be Hina (Heen-uh)" Kitara said, propping a knee a bit as she did so.

"Hmm…me…you may call me VOLT!" Kai called, striking a pose as everyone sweat-dropped. "What?" He asked, dropping it and shaking his head from side to side.

"Nothing…just forget it. Anyway, I'll be Silva" Rachel stated.

"Very original" Kai stated sarcastically.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'll be Freeze then" Rem said quietly.

"I'll be Lluvia, it means rain in Spanish" Windy said. Everyone nodded before turning their heads to look at Mickey.

"For me…how about Shinku…crimson in Japanese" Mickey said after standing a moment in thought. "Hmm…should we be heading up now then?" She asked, looking around at them. They nodded, and walked back out into the dungeon styled stairwell, the light changing from the brightness of the room to the dimness coming from the flame lit torches.

"You'd never think there was a dungeon in a space craft, huh?" Kai asked, as they began their way up the many stair cases. He peeked into one of the barred windows that showed to the inside instead of out, and jumped back. "GOD! There's like…a dead person in there!" He yelled.

"Be quiet, or you'll wake up the pirates" Mickey shushed.

"Pirates…" Rachel said, glancing around nervously.

"Well, you didn't expect me to live here for most of my life and never get attacked, did you? Who would not attack a girl who lived alone in a facility like this? I had to do something with them" Mickey said as she shrugged, and they continued to walk up the steps.

"Pirates and torches and dead people, oh my" Rachel chanted, though a few of the other girls began joining in.

"If you don't be quiet, they WILL wake up…I guarantee it" Mickey said, her face holding a very serious expression. They immediately all shut up, but kept chanting silently under their breath.

They reached the top in what seemed to take a much shorter amount of time, and instead of walking straight down the hall, they turned into a door, a few more doors, and found themselves back in the main room.

"Why didn't we just go that way in the first place?" Windy asked, a little annoyed. Her legs hurt.

"I wanted to build dramatic suspense" Mickey smiled evilly. Everyone face-faulted. "Ok, time for breakfast" she stated, and the team all burst for the dining room, where the pancakes still sat, just as hot and tasty as when they had been cooked.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to file the report" Mickey muttered, as she stood and walked towards the door. She turned the corner, and everyone looked up as they heard a 'poof' and smoke appeared by the open door.

"That must not be a good thing" Kai said, as they all stood and ran over to the door. Mickey sat in her mouse form on the floor while Sai stood there, totally freaking out.

"OHMYGOD! I broke MICKEY!" Sai cried, as he looked down at her.

"No you didn't, this is her animal form" Caylin said, and Sai calmed down…a bit. She turned back into a human seconds later, smoke still spinning about the room.

"Guess we have a side affect then" Mickey stated.

"A side affect to what?" Tami asked, as she walked into the hall. Mickey looked at her, then to Kai. 

"Kai, would you hug anyone but Tami, right now?" Mickey asked, and Kai got starry eyes.

"WHAT?!" Screamed all of the girls.

"I need to see something. Not even a hug, just so that torsos hit" Mickey stated. It seemed that all the girls jumped to the other side of the hall.

"NO WAY!" They all yelled together.

"Fine, come here Kai" Mickey sighed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him over. She hit her side to his, and then pulled away, nodding. "Interesting" she muttered. "Ok, Tami, you, and ONLY you, have to do the same with Kai" Mickey said.

Now Kai and Tami's eyes widened, and they looked at each other in a disgusted way.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" They both screeched in unison, glaring at each other.

"Yes way in hell, I need to see. You can jump back as fast as you'd like, just do it" Mickey sighed. They scooted a bit closer, looking at each other with the dirtiest and most disgusted looks ever. They touched slightly at the torso, before a poof sounded and smoke filled the room.

Tami had jumped away, brushing ever inch of her body. "EWWW! EWWWW! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She yelled, trying to rub her skin raw where Kai had touched. "Stupid hentai" she muttered, looking about for him, but all she saw was a black wolf…with a blue trim and powder blue eyes.

"What happened to the hentai?" Tami asked, looking around. She screeched as the wolf started charging at her, but stopped in mid leap, fell to the floor, and turned back into Kai.

"Damnit" he muttered, glaring at the girl.

"Alright, enough, just an experiment. No need to bite each others heads off" Mickey said, casting glances at each of them. "So, this concludes to the experiment then. Us with powers may not hug or touch torsos with those who do not possess the power" Mickey said, her eyes downcast. Everyone who had undergone the process felt a great deal of regret form in their stomach, as they thought of their anime love interests…who now seemed so far out of reach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screeched Kai, as he sunk to the floor, hands held up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He continued to yell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He continued, and everyone just stood around, heads hung, as they thought over this new weight upon their shoulders…this chain that had been placed upon them, to keep them bound from the great experiences that awaited them…

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Yea…that was a BIG Fruits Basket rip-off…but, I just had to put it as a side affect. I'm so gonna get yelled at for this…and there will be the beginning of a VERY LONG mission in the next chapter. This mission will take up…like…three chapters…that's long…**

**Crystal:: Anyway, Kai, from this very story, has begun writing an Akuna Side Story, based on all you characters. Isn't that great ^-^ Well, at least I think so…**

**Kai: And what is that supposed to mean? Oh, by the way, my ID name here on ff.net is ShadowDragon TS**

**Crystal****: And you can find a link on my Fav.'s authors list ^-^**

**Kai: Really? O.O**

**Crystal****: Yea ^-^**

**Rachel: And I'm starting one too!**

**Crystal****: Yea, and her ID name is Lizzee1. So, until I update next *does The Dating Game kiss* ******


	12. Fighting and HotSprings, Never Thought T...

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey and the plot thing. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, Rem Galaxy, Windy D. Rodriguez, Ran Hoshino, Gemini Sai, Brian Anderson, or Kitara. They own themselves. **

**Crystal****: ^-^**

**Kai: She just keeps…smiling…it's sorta creepy, really…**

**Crystal****: ^-^**

**Kitara: Would you cut it out! It is starting to scare me**

**Crystal****: ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**Caylin: Eh…just forget it…**

**Crystal****: You put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up! You put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up!**

**Sai: Why sudden change of mood?**

**Rachel: -.-; I know…but I'm not aloud to tell…**

**Kai: ^-^ We'll pry it out of you…eventually…**

**Rachel: NO! Don't leave me, kind authors! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

~*~*~

"We can't let this new predicament interfere with out lives" Mickey said as she looked around the dining room table at lunch. Things hadn't picked up at all from that morning, and it had been in a depressed silence since.

And now, everyone picked away at their lunches in which Rachel had prepared. Brian and Ran had been filled in on the whole thing, and Ran even mouthed that he was glad it hadn't happened to him, although it may have not even mattered.

Mickey gave a disgruntled sigh as she slammed her silverware to the table.

"Enough is enough. I warned you about side-effects, and it's high time you forget it and move on with your lives" she breathed, as she stood, and left the room. Caylin looked up.

"Where are you going?" She asked meekly. Mickey turned, her face pinched into a scowl and her eyes narrowed.

"Somewhere less depressing" she muttered, turning again and leaving the room. They could hear her boots click against the floors as she disappeared down the hall and then fade out.

"She's right" Kai said, looking down at his hands. "We should forget about it" he muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Windy called with a smile as depression began to ebb away from everyone.

Suddenly, the beep, for the third time, began to go off, and everyone hightailed it out of the room to the main room, expecting to find Mickey there reading the letter that held the new mission.

But…she wasn't there, and they couldn't even hear boot clicking down any of the hallways.

"Weird…"

Everyone turned around and about as they heard Mickey's voice…defiantly not in their heads this time. Suddenly, their leader walked out of a portal, dressed in a black bikini with a black sarong with crimson kanji for wind all over it tied around her hips.

"What's weird?" Kai asked. Mickey looked up.

"Oh…this mission" she said, waving around the scarlet letter in her hand. In fact…with the last mission, the envelope had been brown, and before that, maroon.

"Where…where were you?" Tami asked, looking at her outfit.

"Oh, hot-springs" Mickey said with a small smile.

"We have a hot spring? Since when?" Kai asked.

"Um…since now" Mickey said with a curt nod and smile. Everyone face-fault and Mickey turned back to the letter. Snapping her fingers, she appeared in her usual appearance.

"So…who's going on this mission?" Ran asked, crossing his arms.

"…All of us" Mickey said, looking down at the writing a bit more carefully. "Yep…all of us" she muttered again.

"So…that's the weird thing then?" Kitara asked. Mickey nodded.

"Anyhow, I want you all to go to your rooms and find a duffle bag in your closet. According to this…it will be a two day operation, so we get to stay overnight tonight. See you all back here in about…thirty minutes" Mickey said, beginning to walk away, before she turned again. "Oh, bring bathing suits…because there ARE hot springs. I'll brief you all on the mission when we're ready" she finished, before walking off to her room. Everyone hurried off as well.

~*~*~

"Ok…so basically, there are a group of terrorists in this particular area in the Inuyasha Time Zone, on the IY planet of course" Mickey began as they all sat around in the portal room, on folded chairs that had appeared out of thin air.

"They have been kidnapped random people from this time zone, and by now, I'd say they have about 20 to 30."

"But it's been what…an hour since they have begun?" Alethia asked in disbelief.

"That is correct…by the time we had gotten word of the mission, they had already passed through five villages and kidnapped ten people" Mickey said, and Alethia put her hand to her forehead.

"Gin believes this is the first real big attack of IE, for I just got a message saying they are moving rapidly through the area. These characters they are taking have rolls to play, even small ones…but if they are removed from the planet…I'm afraid we may be faced with some chaos" Mickey said.

"Everyone ready then?" She asked.

"One question, where exactly where we will be staying?" Kai asked.

"There are five towns about fifteen miles apart from one another, connecting in a star type form. We'll be right in the center, since IE is heading straight in the direction" Mickey said. Kai nodded, and they walked through a portal Mickey had opened with her pendent.

Disappearing one by one…they began their first real encounter with IE.

~*~*~

"Wow…this place is nice" Sai said, placing his hands behind his head as he looked around the clearing as they began to set up camp.

"That's why there are so many towns set up around here" Mickey said, as she pitched up her tent, putting her duffle inside.

"Where'd you get a tent?" Rachel asked.

"There's one inside everyone's duffle, so you're going to have to set it up yourself" Mickey said, as she climbed inside hers.

"Great…I was never any good with this stuff" Rachel muttered, pulling out her tent that matched her team colors, and beginning to try and set it up as the others followed that example.

Mickey climbed out of her tent, wearing the swimsuit she had been wearing when she had told them all about the mission.

"Where are you going?" Alethia asked, as she propped up a tent pole.

"To the hot-springs. If you guys need anything, I'll be right beyond those trees" Mickey said, smiling softly and pointing to a grove of maple trees. "See ya" she said, flicking her hand in their direction as she disappeared through the leaves and swaying branches, a light breeze spraying her hair across her shoulders as she did so.

For the next 15 minutes, everyone put up their tents and what not, setting up inside.

Windy flew out of her tent clad in a bathing suit and sarong as well, a radio on her shoulder.

"I'll be at the hot-springs everyone" she crowed, before skipping off through the trees, shortly after followed by Caylin, who had a beach ball bouncing off her fists.

"Why is it that all the girls are finishing before us?" Kai asked, and the other guys shrugged. Soon, he had finished setting up, and sat down in front of his tent wondering what to do.

Sai finished minutes after him, while some of the girls followed, including Tami, Alethia, and Rachel.

Tami said she was going to hang out in her tent for a while, maybe train a bit because of the good terrain they had around. Alethia and Rachel went on ahead to the hot-springs, where Kitara joined them, not in a bathing suit, but sitting at the side and talking with them.

Ran had finished earlier, though he had not come back out of his tent, and Rem tied with Brian for some of the last to finish.

"Maybe I should practice with my healing…Mickey gave me a few things to try and learn, and who knows when we might need it" Rem said, as she crawled inside of her tent, zipping up the entrance as she did.

"So…" Sai said, looking around. It was him, Kai, and Brian…sitting in awkward silence.

"You know…the hot-springs doesn't sound like such a bad idea anymore" Kai said, getting up and walking towards the trees.

"Wouldn't you need to change?" Brian asked. Kai shook his head.

"Who said anything about going into the water" Kai said, moving his head a bit to the right as a throwing knife flew past it.

"BAKA HENTAI!" Tami yelled from upon the cliff beside the camp, face red, as she mumbled things in anger.

"I didn't say I was going to spy! It's not like their naked or anything…jeez" Kai muttered, as he disappeared through the layer of trees. Tami stood from her sitting position, jumping down from the ledge, and walking into another section of the forest.

"…Maybe I'll go to the hot-springs too" Sai said, standing and picking up a fast pace to the trees.

"Guess I'll train too then…" Brian muttered, turning and crawling into his tent to retrieve his weapon.

~*~*~

"AH! You are so going to pay for that!" Caylin called as Rachel sprayed her with water from her palm.

"We'll double team her, Caylin!" Windy called to Caylin, and she nodded, before they both began to splash her. Rachel held her wrist, pointing it at each of them and sending out jets of water. They both dunked down, and when they came back up were breathing hard.

"No…fair" Windy said, wiping wet bangs from her face. "Your pow…er is…water" she said.

"Would you guys stop it already?" Mickey said from the rock shore, where she was sitting beside Kitara and talking over this and that. They both had their legs out and bent at the knee, arms over the knees.

"But she started it" Rachel said, pointing at Caylin.

"I did not!" Caylin said.

"Wait…didn't Alethia push Rachel into the water, so Rachel made this huge splash which hit Caylin?" Windy asked. Both girls turned to look at Alethia, who was fidgeting in the water near-by.

"Beach-ball…anyone?" She asked, laughing nervously. "Uh oh…" she muttered as they began to swim towards her. She began to scoot backwards when she felt herself lifted out of the water and put onto the shore.

"Enough is enough, girls" Mickey said, looking at them with that same leader look she held at times. Caylin and Rachel huffed, before Caylin grabbed the beach-ball from where Alethia had been, and tossed it to Windy.

Windy hit it with her fist, and sent it flying towards the shore. Mickey looked up, hitting it away with her fist to Rachel who hit it to Caylin.

"As I was saying" Kitara continued, Mickey nodding along as she listened to the girls insights. And then…in a seconds time, Mickey had been thrown into the water.

She came up, tossing the loose hair out of her face, and glaring at Kai from the shore…twitching.

"Kai 1, Mickey 0!" He crowed, doing a little jig.

"So you want to play dirty, eh?" Mickey asked, lifting her hand out of the water, and raising it. The trees rustled as Kai was lifted above the hot-springs…and then dropped in.

"And since you were wearing some of your only clothes, I'd say that would be Kai 1, Mickey 2" she said with a wink as he came up, a glare across his face.

"Let the chaos begin" Alethia laughed from shore, as Mickey used her wind to lift herself from the water…landing on shore.

"And I'm not an idiot either…I know that you could most likely kill me if I had even the slightest hint of water on me…better fix that" Mickey said, touching her chin with her index finger, and then twirling it around. 

The trees whipped about as did all of the girls hair, Kai still in the water, face pinched into a scowl. The wind subsided, leaving Mickey with not one speck of water on her, and a small smile on her face.

"Who said it would be a fight of powers?" Kai asked, his scowl turning into a grin as he swung his hands from behind him, sending a large amount of water towards Mickey. She ran to the left, dodging it, and shaking her head a bit, letting her hair fall back into place. But as soon as that had happened, Kai sent another hurl of water towards her, and she dodged again.

"You can't just keep dodging…it's not like I'm gonna electrocute you or something when you are wet" Kai said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"In that case" Mickey said, turning to face him, and diving into the hot-springs, dousing him with water and coming up in front of him with a smile on her face.

"That…was not funny" Kai said, moving a hand to the back of his head and removing the wet bandana that had fallen over his eyes.

"Yes it…was" Windy said, grabbing her sides with laughter. Kai blew a wet bang out of his eyes, looking at the smiling Mickey who was also covered in water. 

"And…it is a tie" Alethia said, who had moved next to Kitara and been joined by Rachel.

"What's a tie?"

"AH!" The three girls shrieked, falling forward and into the water as Sai emerged from the trees.

"Heheh…woops" he said, sweat-dropping as he placed a hand to the back of his neck.

"Yea…woops…" the three girls muttered. Suddenly, they heard rushing and Tami appeared.

"Mickey, I've spotted them."

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Is it to short?**

**Kai: Yes**

**Crystal****: T.T**

**Caylin: *hugs ****Crystal****'s shoulder with one arm* No, it's perfect ****Crystal****…**

**Crystal: Because if it's not long enough I'll make the next chapter a LOT longer so it will take me a lot more time…**

**Kai: NO! The chapter's fine**

**Crystal****: ^-^**

**Rachel: Jeez…what a change of mood…**

**Kitara: Eh, you know ****Crystal******

**Crystal****: ^-^ Just so hard to understand**

**Kai: Actually…after getting to know you for a while, you can crack the code**

**Crystal****:…****I'll have to work on that…**

**Sai: Anyway, Crystal was very upset that barely anyone has reviewed to this story, considering it had 21 reviews before hand**

**Crystal****: You people don't love me….**

**Kai: Eh…well…since she's just trying to get attention…**

**Crystal****: HEY!**

**Kai: We'll get back to trying to break whatever Rach is hiding from us while you nice people review**

**Crystal****: *nod-nod***

**Rachel: T.T**


	13. Freaky Evil Dudes and the Worst News Pos...

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey and the plot thing. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, Rem Galaxy, Windy D. Rodriguez, Ran Hoshino, Gemini Sai, Brian Anderson, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**Crystal****: *is dancing in the back round, headphones on ears***

**Kai: *sigh* Seems we just can't break Rach…**

**Rachel: Yep…because if you did ****Crystal**** might kill me…or something**

**Windy: HEY ALL!**

**Caylin: Windy-chan! *hugs***

**Windy: ^^ I've come to join the paaarrrrrtttttaaayyyy**

**Kai: I'm going to need some aspirin**

**Crystal: This is the story of a girl, **

**              Who cried a river and **

**              Drowned the whole world**

**              Why she looks so sad in photographs? **

**              I absolutely love her**

**              When she smiles**

**Rachel: *walks up to Crystal and lifts the headphones away from her ears, letting go and making them snap against them***

**Crystal****: ITAI! *removes headphones and rubs ears* Not my fault that Kai got the song stuck in my head…**

**Kai: .**

**Sai: I need to talk**

**Kitara: You just did…**

**Sai: Oh yea…**

**Crystal****: Ok, people, you must bear with me. I am terrible at fight scenes…and I thought there would be a lot of fighting in this chapter but that's when I only thought this mission was one day…but it's two. The large battle will be practically ALL of the next chapter, but there is still fighting in here. Don't worry action fans…**

**Kai: But with you, they have to worry…you can't write action scenes**

**Crystal****: Ah! But that's where you come in!**

**Kai: Great…**

~*~*~

Mickey's head snapped to attention at Tami's declaration. Her face didn't hold the smile anymore, and she quickly lifted herself and the others from the water.

"Where?" Mickey asked sternly.

"About 5 miles away from the top point" Tami said, taking in a large breath.

"Everyone, gather your weapons. No time to change, just go in what you're wearing" Mickey said, before she picked up a fast pace through the trees. Everyone stood for a moment…registering what was happening. They were about to face their main enemy…for the first time…and it probably wouldn't be a bowl of cherries.

~*~*~

Mickey came out of her tent, sword strapped to her back, seeing everyone else standing there…ready…and waiting. Mickey secured a black belt around her waist, filled with many different colored vials. She tied her sarong around it to keep it out of view, and she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear.

"Let's go" she said to the hesitant group, turning on her heal, since she was wearing her boots with the swim-suit.

Everyone followed, looking around for any sign of attackers. Tami and Sai were in the trees, looking for anything that could inflict any harm upon their party. At the rate that the terrorist group was traveling, they were most likely almost at the village…hopefully they weren't too late.

Mickey kept her eyes trained ahead, twisting path upon path, cutting the distance shorter, and going at the fastest pace she could. Why had this had to come up as the third mission, if any? IE was powerful; despite their name…she wasn't even sure that she could handle them.

"Town ahead" Sai said, as he came down from a tree. Mickey stopped for a second, lifting her heal, as she began to sprint towards the area…her team on her heals.

~*~*~

"AH!" Screamed a woman as she clutched her baby to herself, running out of the burning hut which she had once called her home.

"Mommy! Help me!" Cried a small child from inside the home, reaching out of the window with one arm, but pulling away when the window was covered with burning wood.

"Shinto! Shinto!" The mother called to her son, tears pouring from her eyes. A figure swept up, breaking through the wood of the door, and pulling the child out of the inferno. The figure coughed, placing the child on the floor in front of the mother.

"Kagome! This child needs your attendance" the figure called, and the teenage girl ran up, a look of worry etched over her face.

"Dear god…" Kagome said, kneeling by the little boy and taking some water from her pack, rubbing it over his face with a towel.

"Thank you, kind sir! If it had not been for you, my little Shinto could have died" cried the woman, looking at the robed man.

"My pleasure" he said with a bow.

"This is not the time, Hoshii-sama" Sango called, as she darted past the house, carrying a bucket of water, her mouth covered by the protector. Kagome sweat-dropped, as Miroku bowed to the lady once more and went to help save more of the civilians.

"What kind of sick bastards would do this?" Inuyasha said, running up to Kagome. She nodded, before her eyes widened and she turned.

"Another round!" She called, causing Inuyasha to look at the sky. About twenty fireballs could be scene, all heading for the city. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga ready, and then swung it like a baseball bat at the first on-flare of flames.

"There's too many" Sango called, hitting away five with her Hiraikotsu. More began to flow through the sky, and screams and running could be heard from the villagers.

"Rachel!" They heard called, and then watched as a large, cyclone of water ate up the flames, and then disappeared. Inuyasha and co. turned, to see 12 figures standing at the edge of the village, one lowering their hand from a position much like the one Miroku used for the Wind tunnel.

"Windy, take care of the houses, Rem, get to the injured" a figure from the center said. Two figures nodded, one running ahead while one lifted herself into the air.

They could see it was a girl now, as she rose out of the shadows, her long, blue hair flapping in the wind she was creating. (**A/N Like Storm from X-Men…white eyes and everything XD**)

She put her arms out in front of herself, gathering clouds and sending sheets of water upon the town, riding it of any fire left over.

"Demons!" Sango called, pulling the Hiraikotsu into position, eyes narrowed. The girl floated down to the ground, and another ran forward. She came from the shadows, icy-blue hair flying behind her as she dashed from house to house, looking over all of the citizens.

The others walked forward, and the group prepared for battle. 

Mickey stepped out of the shadows as Windy landed beside her. "Nice work" she smiled, and Windy sent one back.

"Uh, Mickey" Rachel said, tugging on the girls arm and pointing at the four who had weapons ready. Kirara was pacing behind them, Shippo on her back, fangs bared.

"Could have guessed" Mickey said with a sigh, as she looked at the sky, closing her eyes. They opened immediately though.

"Rachel, fifty, that side!" Mickey called to the girl, who nodded, turning to the left and letting her water sprawl out as the balls of fire flew over the trees.

"Windy, 35 over there" Mickey called, pointing to the right. She sent sheets of rain towards the oncoming flames.

"We're surrounded" Kai said, looking from side to side. He reached into his pocket, tying the mask around his mouth and nose. Mickey removed her mask from her belt at her hips as well, tying it about her mouth and nose as well.

"Weapons ready?" Mickey asked her team. They nodded. "Brian, Kitara, if you would cover Rem while she heals the villagers" the two said nodded, running off to join Rem, and then the rest stood ready.

"Planning on fighting us…fat chance…" Inuyasha huffed, beginning to move forward towards the group. Mickey held up her hand, counting down from five and moving them up. Her team nodded.

She closed her hand into a fist, and they all jumped over the group, landing into the heart of the city.

"We have no time for this" Mickey said to the group who now stood behind them. She turned as smoke rolled over the oncoming hill, and the smoke turned into figures. Six, looming figures.

"What have we here?" said a voice, as one of the figures stepped forward. He was dressed in a suit like the kind the guys from Cyborg 009 wore, but it was dark blue, and the buttons and cape were a slightly lighter blue, though they were both pretty much black. So were the bandana and boots. His eyes were pure black, through and through, and his hair was styled like Yusuke's…but it was the dark blue of his outfit.

A blue buster sword hung over his back, and he smirked from behind a black tie mask, though the tails couldn't be seen. It probably wasn't of usual attire…only one to use in this type of predicament.

His eyes landed on Mickey, and she stared right back at him. She unsheathed her sword, holding it with her right hand, prepared for battle.

"Hmm…that's funny" the man laughed, as his partners stepped from the shadows. Three guys and two girls.

"I don't find it very funny at all" Mickey said, her voice hollow and sending shivers up her team-mates spines.

"You've grown so much…Mickey" the man smiled evilly, and Mickey took a step back. Ho…how did he know her name? "I've been watching you since I arrived…watching as you gathered your team and become more powerful. You've become…quite a hobby of mine" he laughed. Mickey balled her fist, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"But I believe we…are being rude" he said with a bow. "I…am Brian" he smiled. The girl standing beside him came forward. She was wearing a black, body tight, body suit. Her hair was long and blonde, and she had brilliant purple eyes.

"Nina Ares" she laughed, sending everyone to cover their ears. It was incredibly high-pitched and annoying. The guy next to her stepped forward. He was big and husky, dressed like one of the guys from Yu Yu Hakusho…one that was on Toguro's team during the dark tournament, the one which wielded the giant axe. In fact, he wielded a giant, two bladed axe, which he hung over his shoulder with ease.

"Kyo Rikumo" he grunted, jet-black hair spraying over his face. Another man stepped forward, looking incredibly creepy. He had spiked, tawny hair, and he held a long staff with a blade attached to one end.

"A pole arm…" Kai muttered, glancing at Mickey who nodded. He wore baggy, brown pants, and a black, trench-coat type covering…open to reveal his tanned chest.

"Ryo Shinomura" he smiled, flicking a piece of hair from his fake as he placed a large, creepy smile across his face. The other girl stepped forward. She twirled a piece of short, light blue hair between her fingers which were draped with a long sleeved, light blue shirt, matching her shorts, though the shirts were a bit darker. The only thing that didn't make her look completely innocent were the claws on each of her hands, one pulling through her hair. 

"Natsume Takeda" she said, pulling off a sweet smile as she tilted her head. Finally, the last guy stepped forward, his eyes incredibly wide as he stared among the team. He had long, jet-black hair tied back to fit in with his whole ninja appearance. He held large shuriken with a chain in his hands, as his eye twitched.

"Reiko" he said simply, his voice changing tones through every letter.

"I believe it's your turn" Brian smiled, eyebrows furrowed as he sported the creepiest smile one could imagine.

"Like hell we would tell you" Kai spat, already holding his Ninjato ready.

"Ah, touchy, touchy. But I'm afraid we are not here to battle…but steal something oh so precious" Brian said, clasping his hands in such a way it almost made them think he was a bit…not sane. "Nina, if you would" Brian said, turning to look at the blonde. She let out another laugh, as she closed her eyes. "And you, Natsume" he said, nodding at the other female.

"Oto Nami" Natsume muttered, and dust began to kick up…heading straight for the group. They took positions…but nothing could be seen at all. Mickey, who was standing closest, suddenly doubled over in pain, followed by Kai who was only steps away from her. One by one the rest of them fell, including all the villagers and Inuyasha and Co.

Nina lifted her hands, and from the group, Kagome raised.

"Ah, such a lovely prize" Brian smiled, brushing his fingers against Kagome's cheek as she floated in front of him. Inuyasha growled, but couldn't bring himself from the ground. "Sleep, dear child" Brian smiled, pressing his fingers harder against her skin,

"Inu…" Kagome breathed, before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Good-day all" Brian said. "Oh, and if you ever want to see your dear miko again, I say you meet us on the cliff in the center of the star tomorrow. 4pm. Don't be late" Brian said, shaking his finger as they were enveloped once more in smoke…and they all disappeared. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, as he regained balance. But she was gone…and so were the Akuna team.

~*~*~

"So…were going to be going then?" Kai asked, as they all sat at camp minutes later. Mickey was leaning against a tree, breathing hard, since she had tried her best to transport all of them to camp…as to not be followed by the Inuyasha gang. She didn't need them getting all mixed up in this.

Mickey nodded her head, taking a water bottle from Caylin as she handed it to her.

"You have to learn not to use all of your power up" Caylin smiled smally at Mickey, who gave a small one back in return. Kai kicked at a tree, breaking everyone from their thoughts, as he stood.

"I'm going to go practice. Come on Sai, you can be my target" Kai said, grabbing Sai by the collar.

"Eheheh…" Sai said, trying to grab onto anything as Kai pulled him away. "Help" he squeaked as he was pulled through a thick of trees, and the girls laughed.

"Heh…I'm going to go watch" Tami smiled. "Maybe turn the tables if capable" she winked, skipping off through the trees.

"Brian, Ran" Mickey spoke up, turning to look at them and slowly regaining regular breathing. They nodded. "Would you mind gathering some firewood for tonight?" she asked. 

"Sure thing, Mickey" Brian smiled, standing with Ran, who nodded at the leader. They walked in the area that Kai and Sai had went through, and left the rest there to their own devices.

~*~*~

"You guys are booorrrriiiiinnnnnggggg me" Tami yawned, as she watched Kai and Sai from a tree.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it" Kai said, aiming a kick at Sai's head, but he ducked.

"Hit each other already!" Tami screeched.

"Yea, stop ducking, Sai" Kai smirked, swinging his fist for another attempt to make contact with the head.

"WOAH!" Called Sai, ducking. "Do you *duck* think that I'm *dodge* stupid *ducks again* enough to not *dodge again* duck" Sai said, looking at Tami with an exasperated face.

"Opening" Kai smirked, hitting him in the stomach with his fist. Sai flew into a tree, and then fell to the ground.

"Eh…nice shot…" Sai mumbled as he stood, holding his stomach.

"God, are you guys getting all the more boring. I'll just go train on my own" she sighed, jumping from the tree and wandering into another clearing, chewing on the end of her braid and muttering to herself.

As soon as she had disappeared, Ran and Brian walked into the clearing from the side farthest away from camp, holding large bundles of wood.

"Glad we left when we did" Kai smirked, and Sai nodded, clutching his stomach.

"Hope you weren't to rough on him" Ran said, raising his eyebrow at the silver haired boy.

"Naw, just some goofing off" Kai said, waving his hand absentmindedly.

"Yea, goofing off" said Sai with a little laugh, though he regretted it as he moaned in pain and grabbed his stomach again. Ran began to open his mouth, when from the direction of the camp they heard…giggles?

"What the hell…" Kai said, turning around and narrowing his eyes.

"Wonder what their doing…" Brian said, looking in the same direction.

"Why don't we go check" Kai smirked, winking at the other guys.

"Remember what happened the last time we spied on them?" Sai asked, as he followed the other three.

"Yea…we found out that closets are bad places to hide" Kai said, and Sai and Ran laughed.

"Hey, you probably couldn't think of something better" Brian said, sending him a glare.

"If I had more time to prepare…yea…I probably could have" Kai smiled, grasping his chin between his thumb and index finger. Brian began to retort, when Ran held up his hand.

"That tree" he whispered, pointing in front of them. There was a limb that hung about a yard away from camp, but another tree right in front of it had another branch that would cover them air born.

"What do we do with a tree?" Brian asked, and the other three looked at him. "Oh…nevermind" he laughed uneasily, placing a hand behind his neck and sweat-dropping nervously. Minutes later, they were up in the tree…and peaked through the leaves that sheltered them…among the girls.

~*~*~

The girls had all sat themselves on logs around the place where the fire would be later that night.

"Ok, so, then who do you all think is the strongest on the team?" Rachel asked, looking around at all of the other girls. The guys tensed in the tree.

"Uh…girl wise or boy wise?" Rem asked. The other girls laughed.

"Yea, because we're gonna say who we think is the strongest when all the girls are here" Caylin said, sweat-dropping.

"Eh-heh…you never know" Rem said, shrugging.

"So yea, boy wise" Rachel said, placing her hands in her lap. All of them who had been in their bathing suits still were, leaving Kitara and Rem the only ones clothed.

"Hmm" Mickey said, tapping her chin, before she smiled "Brian" she said with a nod.

The boys in the tree all looked at her in disbelief, and then to Brian who was doing a little dance, and slipping forward a bit. Luckily, Ran had caught him before he could go much further.

"Really? Me too" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Yea" the other girls smiled. Kai froze and fell over in the tree.

"How about cutest" Alethia asked, nudging Windy who was closest to her.

"Actually…I think Brian is the cutest too" Windy said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Me too" the other girls echoed, and they all went into giggles again.

"This…has to be some kind of joke" Sai said, his face looking rather…dead. Kai was still on his side, but now he had rivers of tears pouring from his eyes.

"I was supposed to be the strongest and the cutest" he cried, and Ran just shook his head.

"Why, what's so wrong with them picking me?" Brian asked, looking around. Ran patted his back.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" he said, sweat-dropping. Suddenly…there was a snap.

"Do you guys…hear something?" Sai asked, looking around. Kai sat up.

"Uh oh…" he muttered. Suddenly, between Ran and Sai, the limb broke…sending Kai and Sai to the ground. They landed only yards away from the girls, and quickly climbed back up the tree…stealth like.

"Where is Ran and Brian with that fire wood?" Kitara asked, looking around.

"Really, it's getting late" Mickey said, shivering a bit. "Bathing suits aren't the warmest things" she muttered, untying her sarong from around her hips and draping it over her shoulders.

"And Sai's not here either…otherwise he could just be the fire" Caylin said, wrapping her own arms around herself.

"We should head back, you guys" Ran said, looking at Sai and Kai who were holding onto the trunk for dear life.

"Yea…I think so…" Kai muttered, sending a cold look to Ran. Ran jumped from the tree, to where they had been when he suggested that to be where they hid. Brian followed, then Sai and Kai.

They walked back into camp in silence, enough for the girls not to notice them.

"So, who was next for weaknesses…Mickey, it was you, right?" Rachel asked, turning to look at the girl sitting next to her. She nodded.

"I'm…ticklish" she said, sweat-dropping a bit.

"That's it?!" Caylin cried.

"No…but who knows who could be standing behind me" Mickey said. "Hello boys" she smiled, turning to look at them. "And where have you been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Brian and I have been collecting firewood, and on our way back we ran into Sai and Kai. We decided to bring them back before they froze themselves to death" Ran said, with a curt nod.

"Oh, so you mean you weren't in that tree, spying on us…again?" Mickey asked. The guys blanched.

"Uh…" they all said.

"You know what that means, right?" Mickey asked. They shook their heads. "Instead of Rachel here, cooking your dinner, you get to cook your own. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Mickey asked.

"Yay…" they all muttered. Tami walked into the clearing seconds later, pulling leaves from her hair. Kai was standing in front of her in seconds.

"Tami, who do you think is the strongest out of all us guys?" Kai asked, his eyes filled with hope as the other guys struck poses behind him.

"Ran, of course" she muttered, pushing him to the side and walking up to sit beside the other girls. Kai and Sai's heads dropped, as they walked back to the circle, where the girls had started a fire.

"O! We should tell, ghost stories…dun…dun…DUNNNN" Windy said, shaking her hands. Everyone looked at her. "You guys are supposed to go OOOOOHHHHHH" she said, looking at them.

"Oh" they all said, and Windy's face dropped. Rachel, who had been in her tent for the last few minutes, poked her head out of the opening.

"So that's eight cups of ramen, and 12 cups of hot chocolate?" Mickey nodded at Rachel's question, and Rachel disappeared once more into her tent.

"I had to cut you guys some slack" Mickey shrugged, pulling her sarong a bit closer as a cool wind brushed through the camp. "Eh…I think I should go change" Mickey muttered, standing and walking over to her tent, crawling in.

"Yea…we're going to freeze to death" Caylin said, as she and the other girls in their swimsuits got up from the circle and walked back to their tents. Rachel poked her head out of the tent once more, looking at the remaining.

"Dinner won't be awhile, so you have every right to get ready for bed" she said, nodding, before she disappeared once more into the steam the food was creating. So, the others dispatched to their tents to get ready for the night that lie ahead.

~*~*~

After a while, everyone came back in their night things, the girls in their same ones from the slumber party, while the guys were scene in their night clothes for the first time.

Kai was in black sweats and a tank top, and his hair seemed to be a lot messier…as if he had just woken up.

"Did you take a nap while you were in there?" Windy asked, raising her eyebrow. He looked at her quizzically, before plopping down in Rachel's old spot next to Mickey.

"And I was getting so used to having my own log…" Mickey muttered, tilting her head into her palm.

"It's better then sitting over there, I guess. Besides…I'd rather be surrounded by girls then guys" Kai said, causing all the nearby girls to sweat-drop.

Sai, who was sitting closest, was still in his same clothes, though his pony-tail had been dropped quite a bit and a few stray pieces of hair travel through the breeze.

Brian, who was seated next to him, was dressed in sweat-pants and a long sleeved shirt, while Ran who sat alone on a log was dressed only in black, draw-string kung-fu pants, his hair lowered as well, but still perfectly in place.

"Maybe you boys should cook dinner for yourselves…since Rachel is probably almost finished" Kitara said, looking at them. They groaned, standing and lugging themselves back to their tents. The girls sat in silence as they heard clanks and clunks and screams and groans…and then the boys came back out of their tents…their own bowls of ramen in hand.

They looked edible…but it seemed the guys had to go through quite some trouble to do it. Sai's hanging bangs had been frayed, and were still slightly burning. Brian had burnt patches on his face, and was casting his eyes around.

Ran seemed to have dodged whatever flames had come his way, though he had a small burn on his arm that was incredibly red and could be seen through the dark of the night. As for Kai…he had some charcoal marks smeared over his face, and a piece of his hair seemed to be on fire.

"Ah, poor babies. Hurt yourself with the fire?" Alethia asked, making a fake pout face. The boys just huffed, as Rachel appeared, handing everyone a large mug of hot chocolate. She then bustled back into the tent, and came back out, handing every girl a very large bowl of ramen, looking a lot more appetizing then the boys'.

She also handed each of the boys a bowl of water and a towel.

"Clean yourselves up" she said to them, raising an eyebrow, before turning to Mickey…to just realize Kai was sitting in her seat. She grinded her teeth. "Your in…my seat" she said, her right eye twitching.

"There's a place over there, though, next to Rem" Kai said, pointing.

"So why don't you sit there?" Rachel asked, twitching a bit more.

"Because being surrounded by girls is a lot more pleasurable" he said, nodding. She hit him upside the head, before stalking off and sitting down, arms crossed.

"Itai…" he muttered, rubbing the part of his head she had hit.

"Serves you right" Mickey muttered, using her chop-sticks to lift the food into her mouth.

"Hey, Mickey" Tami said, looking up from her food.

"Hmm?" Mickey said, also looking up.

"How are we going to keep the Inuyasha gang away tomorrow?" She asked. Everyone turned their attention to Mickey.

"We aren't" Mickey said simply, sipping her coco.

"What?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I said we aren't going to stop them. They'll see that we're fighting IE, so they'll rescue Kagome. At least, that is how I'm hoping it'll go" she said, taking another sip of the coco. "If anything, I'll talk to Sango before hand. While Miroku keeps Inuyasha under control, I'll have her rescue Kagome. The last thing I need is for them to be in this battle, though. But if I stop them, Kagome will not be rescued" Mickey said.

"Shouldn't you say 'may' instead of 'will'?" Caylin asked.

"No, if they don't rescue her while we're fighting, then she'll be taken away. To tell you all the truth" Mickey said, gripping her mug and looking down into the steaming liquid, "We're not going to win this fight at all…"

"What?!" They all asked.

"You can't be serious" Ran said.

"It's 12 against 6!" Kitara said.

"I'm just saying…we're not going to win. Even with the odds, none of our power is strong enough just yet…not even mine" she muttered, looking to the side.

"How did they get such great odds?" Kai asked.

"They've been watching me…since they came here…they've been watching me. They know everything about me, and I know everything about you all…meaning they know everything about all of us. Our weak spots, our strengths, our moves, what we think. They know it all" she whispered.

"Like a creepy, stalker type thing" Rachel said, shuddering.

"It's a bad thing to think about, I know…but it has to be done…we have to fight the battle, even if it ends in lose" Mickey said, as she placed her empty items by the fire and stood. No one had seen her eat all of her food, but she had finished up all of it. "Good night everyone" she whispered, walking towards her tent and disappearing within it.

"Yea…maybe we should be heading to bed. Big day tomorrow" Kai muttered, placing his dish by the fire as well. And one by one, they all left for bed, as the ashes of the campfire died out into the cold air of the night.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Now isn't that a mystical ending…with bad news**

**Kai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOSE?**

**Crystal****: We have to, their way to powerful. I have to make it seem a bit realistic**

**Kai: But in that way? Making us look like a bunch of sissy's…**

**Windy: My favorite part was when I got to use my powers…that was awesome…**

**Caylin: Really? My favorite part is when we were all talking about how we thought Brian was the strongest and cutest ^-^**

**Sai and Kai: -.-**

**Rachel: I liked the part where I got to use my powers too ^-^ We girls kick ASS!**

**Kai: But you really don't think that right?**

**Kitara: I'm sorry but we are not aloud to give out that information**

**Crystal: Unless you try and break through us all, one by one**

**Kai: Fine…let the breaking begin**

**All girls cept ****Crystal****: Thanks ****Crystal****…**

**Crystal****: No prob! ^-^**

**Rachel: You know we were being sarcastic, right?**

**Crystal****: Of course**

**Girls: *face-fault***

**Crystal****: Anyway, thank you all my peoples who reviewed! Lots and lots of praise for you *moves arms up and down* here is your joy ^-^ Review mores please    ******


	14. Is Preparing For Loosing Neccissary?

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey and the plot thing. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, Rem Galaxy, Windy D. Rodriguez, Ran Hoshino, Gemini Sai, Brian Anderson, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**Crystal****: I think…I'm just going to do one mission per planet…**

**Caylin: That's because you want to write the sequel**

**Crystal****:…****and your point…is?**

**All: -.-**

**Crystal****: Ok…this is the chapter where we all loose!**

**All: yay…**

**Kai: No one ever answered me**

**Rachel: Be quiet you**

**Sai: Just had to get my words in**

**Kitara: OH! Me too**

**Windy: Same here ^^**

**Crystal****: I feel like we're forgetting someone**

**Alethia: *cough* ahem…me?**

**Crystal****: O yea…gomen ^-^;**

**Alethia: It's ok**

**Crystal****: Well…I'm not going to put a note at the end and you'll see why…so review, onegai! OH! And Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope your New Year is very pleasant and full of…**

**Kai: UPDATES!**

**Crystal****: -.- yea…sure…whatever…**

**~*~*~**

It was cold…and everything was still as if they knew it was coming. Moisture lingered in the air…and everything was covered in a thick layer of fog. Nothing could be seen 2 yards ahead of you…and there was an eerie music played by the crickets.

Mickey sat alone on a stone by the hot springs…which was steaming when it clashed with the cold air. A coat was wrapped around her shoulders in the air, and her streaks blew by her face a bit. She twisted a stone in her palm, flipping it into the air, and catching it again.

Her eyes were downcast, as she flipped the stone across the water letting it disappear into the steam, as she picked up another one and went through the same process.

"You shouldn't be worried" a voice said, causing her to look behind her. "You picked a great team" Kai said, as he became visible.

"Yea…you say that now" she said, turning back to the water and flipping the stone. "It will change though…after the battle today…" she muttered, not bothering to pick out another stone.

"But you did…if you have hope…I'm sure it won't turn out as bad as you think it will" he said with a shrug. She turned to face him, walking towards him a bit.

"We'll see" she said, walking past him and into the fog. "We'll see" she muttered.

~*~*~

"It's too quiet around here" Rachel muttered as they all sat around camp later that morning. Mickey had yet to return, though Kai had a little after she had left him by the water side.

"Yea…really" Caylin said as her breath made a small cloud.

"I wonder where Mickey went" Alethia said as she glanced around. The trees all looked like tall figures in the fog…and it sorta freaked all of them out.

"No need to wonder." Everyone jumped as the voice came through the camp, and then Mickey appeared through the trees.

"Where have you been?" Sai asked.

"Out" she said simply, walking over to her tent. She reached in, pulling out her sword and the belt with the vials again.

"Getting ready…already?" Windy asked. Mickey nodded.

"I…need to go and make sure of something. I'll be back in an hour or so" she said, flashing them a small smile…though it was sad. She disappeared once more.

"She seemed…sad, didn't she?" Brian said, looking around at the team.

"Yea…but maybe we should get ready…train a bit but not to hard. She says we'll loose no matter what…then we better be damn good before we fall" Kai said, fastening his duel Ninjato as he also walked off.

"He's right…and he's is second in command. I guess we should do what he says" Ran said, and they all nodded in agreement, beginning to prepare.

~*~*~

She sat down at the edge of the cliff, her back to the rock as she felt along the grass. The ground was hard here…there were rocks as well. If this was going to happen, she could at least make it a bit less horrifying.

Mickey tossed a piece of hair from her face, taking a vial with smoky orange liquid in it, which she then poured on the ground. It spread out, dying the grass a neon yellow, which faded and then turned to a slightly darker green then the actual grass. She cleared out the rocks, digging them from the now silk soft soil and grass and throwing them into the forest.

There's no way she could stop this…she brushed her hand against her head again, and she fell back from her crouched position onto her bum.

"No way to stop it…" she muttered, and then her eyes widened as a hand clasped over her mouth and another closed around her left, lower arm. She was picked up forcefully…wrong move. She kicked her leg backwards, doing the smallest spin, and sending the captor into the wall. She turned around, and saw as the black man melted into the rock…burning a hole.

An acid man…they were here…

She quickly collected her things, running back through the trees before more could gather.

~*~*~

"AH!" Sai yelled, ducking as another weapon was flung at his head. "Why the HELL am I always the target?" He yelled, ducking again as Tami flung one of her throwing knifes at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard the scream, and then they all looked around.

"Mickey!" They called, all 11 of them running in direction of the scream. They came by the clearing, to see their leader surrounded by men with blue-green skin, all dressed in black. At the moment, two had hold of each of her arms, and two had hold of each of her legs, and they were all pulling in different directions. She let out another scream.

Caylin ran forward, kicking one of them in the side, and jumping back as he melted into the ground. Her eyes widened.

"What the…" but she was cut off as another one, which had been holding a leg, ran towards her. Mickey now had both legs free, and she did a small flip, hitting one in the head and making it melt into the ground as well.

But the other captor of her arm was a bit stronger then she had suspected, and had one arm gripping both her wrists and the other across her mouth. His legs were holding hers in place.

Her eyes began to flutter…the cloth on his hand was scented…with chloroform.

But before the whole affect could set in, the captor was thrown away by a kick from Kai, and Mickey fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"You ok?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. She nodded, still trying to regain enough breath to get rid of the chloroform.

"We have to go…now" she said, standing and taking a deep breath. "Their waiting" she said, and everyone gripped their weapons.

"Where?" Ran hissed, casting his gaze around. Mickey pointed through a grove of trees to where a cliff could be seen, steps almost seeming to be carved in the side. Without a word, they all began the walk to their first fight…with their main enemies.

~*~*~

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHH!" Came the muffled scream of Kagome as she found herself chained up upon a stone hedge, right on the edge of a cliff looking in…to what seemed to be a battle field. Her eyes widened as she wiggled, but she couldn't break…what seemed to be energy chains…that held her.

"Do not worry, my flower…it shall all be over soon" said Brian as he walked up, a wicked smile covering his now bare face. Kagome shrunk back into the stone, cringing as the sides cut into her arms a bit.

Suddenly, they heard feet against the stone, and Nina came running up.

"They have arrived, sir" she smiled, and a similar one passed over Brian's face.

"Excellent" he said in a very Mr. Burns type fashion. "Gather the team at once…we fight…as soon as the delicate leader takes step onto this plateau" he smiled softly, turning with a swish of his cloak and walking off.

~*~*~

Mickey stopped right before the top, and saw Kagome on the far side. Mickey made a hand motion off the cliff, and then took a step onto the plateau.

Just as she did, smoke clouded all around them…and their enemies appeared all around them. They moved into a single file line in front of them, and all of them took fighting stances.

Brian smirked, looking at Mickey who had drawn her sword. He looked at her arms and legs, where the acid people had cut into her skin with just their touch.

"It appears you've had a run in with my acid men?" He laughed, and her eyes narrowed.

"Trying to weaken us before the battle, eh?" Kai asked, his Ninjato drawn as well.

"Shut your mouth, boy" Nina hissed at him, and Kai's eyes just narrowed.

"Well, no point in talking…I presume this is a fight" Brian said, drawing his own sword. It was clear then and there, as he stared down the team, Mickey was the one he wished to fight.

They all stood, each person waiting for the other team to strike, and Tami took a small step forward. She was becoming fidgety.

But before she knew it, she had been blasted back into the rock Kagome had been tied to. Nina stood there, finger to her mouth, smiling.

All at once, everyone began charging at one another, and the first things to clash were Mickey and Brian's swords. He was simply smiling, a creepy, evil, twisted smile while Mickey glared up into his eyes.

All around them, members from their owns sides were teamed up against one another. Caylin, and Windy were up against Ryo, but he kept sending out animals against them, using them as a shield and then letting his pole arm strike towards one of the three girls.

Sai and Kitara were going up against Kyo and his giant axe, trying to stay alive by just jumping out of the way of the fast and powerful swings.

Rem and Rachel were fighting Natsume, who was incredibly fast, not only striking with her claws but with her sound waves as well.

Alethia and Brian were fighting Nina, who would continuously throw things at them using her mind, as she spun away from their attacks. She hadn't even drawn her Daito yet.

As for Kai and Ran, they were up against Reiko, who had drawn them into an area of rocks where he would duck in and out of the shadows, sending both of them in a route of circles.

Tami had fallen to the ground, knocked out. She had gotten up, but Natsume had had a counter which had sent her clasping to the ground in pain. Her forehead had a large cut on it which was bleeding, and she grunted as both Rem and Rachel were sent flying right into her, slamming all three of them into a rock.

Mickey turned as three of her teammates were left wounded…very badly wounded. She let out a scream of pain as Brian sent a large slash across her stomach, and she was hurled at the ground. She hit on her side, only feet away from the edge. She lifted herself slowly to her knees, then to her feet, though he was ready to charge at her again.

She was ready too, and once again they were clashing sword to sword.

"Windy!" Caylin called as the pole arm lashed out, creating a deep gash across Windy's upper back and arms. She was flipped in the air, and was countered with another attack just as powerful on the lower side of her stomach and arms.

She passed out along the rock and dust from the bleeding, and Caylin stood her eyes wide with horror, before she turned, going into power, and creating an orb of white energy. She let out a cry as she released it at Ryo…who simply caught it.

"Pathetic…" he muttered, tossing the energy at the floor, creating a large explosion which knocked Caylin onto Windy, bits of rock flipping and cutting at her revealed skin.

Nina had finally drawn her Daito, and now was not only sending rocks flying at them, but jabbing here and there. Alethia and Brian dodged as much rocks as possible, but every time they did, they got cut with her Daito. Two rocks flying towards Brian, one above and below. He jumped through them, just to have a series of cuts lain across his back, and he clasped across the floor, breathing hard, rocks beating hard against him.

As all this happened, no one noticed as Sango came up sneakily. Her eyes were wide at all the people who had already been knocked unconscious, and then at all the blood shed. Kagome was just on the rock there…and the girl that had informed her was right. There was no one guarding her, and the chains holding her could easily be broken. So, she went to do just that job.

Alethia was now left alone against Nina, who seemed to be getting bored with her. She began flinging twice as many rocks, and speeding up her sword attacks.

Sai gasped in pain as the sword slashed across his legs, and he fell to the ground. Kitara kept dodging, sending him worried glances, but she knew that if she stopped…she would die. As Kyo continued swinging his axe about, he walked towards Sai, flinging his large arm at him and knocking him in the face. 

Sai screamed in pain as he was sent hurtling across the cliff, landing near the edge, with his leg dangling of the edge.

Alethia's eyes grew large as the Daito pierced through her upper, right arm, and she let out a cry of pain, falling back upon Brian. He was still conscious…still breathing…his eyes open. But Nina wouldn't settle for that…she began to beat down against them with rocks. 

Kai flipped into the air, dodging another one of the attacks. Ran sent a kick flying at Reiko, landing it right into his stomach, but with that pause for attack, Ran's leg was enveloped in shadow and he let out a moan of pain as it was twisted about.

He rolled backwards, and Kai spun for another attack on Reiko, ready to use lightning if necessary. Reiko spun, jumping as Ran tried to knock him over using his other leg to spin under him. He met Kai in the air, sending his shuriken towards him and letting it cut three, fresh wounds on his upper arm and shoulder. Kai fell back, skidding with his feet as Reiko came for another round.

But as Reiko came down in front of Kai, he disappeared into the shadows, and Nina appeared. She waved her hand, pouting, before a wicked smile replaced the pout. And with a swish of her hand, Kai was sent hurling into a large bed of rocks, more falling onto him as he made impact.

Ran and Kitara ran to join together, as the five warriors circled them. Mickey and Brian were still dueling it out, sword to sword, skill for skill.

They each stepped cautiously around, as the five circled them. They didn't know which of the five would strike first…but they would have to accept the pain in defeat. Neither were in much condition to carry on…defeat all five of them when they couldn't do it with the whole team before.

Ryo chose to go, and Natsume was there to back up the attack, as was Nina. As both fighters were picked up in the air and spun, Ryo crossed his pole arms blade across them, letting their blood touch the rock. Natsume sent them flying into the rock where Kagome had once lay, though Sango had succeeded in freeing her. 

Mickey was the only one left now…conscious…breathing hard…and bleeding badly. Brian fell back into a line with his team, and Mickey stood ready.

"You should give up my flower…for there is no chance you can win" Brian smirked, but Mickey did not let his words taunt her. "Fine, if you don't wish to be defeated…you may come with us" he suggested, and her glare depended.

"Go to hell" she hissed, and he sighed. 

"Fine, fine, then if you won't come with us…you won't go with anyone…" he smirked, and Mickey's eyes widened as he let his hand fly forward, and her last few steps were taken as she was sent flying over the side with a last scream.

"If I can't have her…nobody can…" Brian muttered…as he and his team disappeared in their trademark smoke.


	15. Switching Views and Infirmary Blues

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey and the plot thing. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, Rem Galaxy, Windy D. Rodriguez, Ran Hoshino, Gemini Sai, Brian Anderson, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**Crystal****: ^-^**

**Rachel: She's back to just smiling again…**

**Crystal****: ^-^ Well I can't help it! ^-^ People thought the chapter was actually good…actually good! THAT MEANS A **LOT****** TO ME!!!!!! ;_;**

**Caylin: Don't be worried folks…those are tears of joy…**

**Kai: Though it was pretty hard to understand still…**

**Crystal****: Well…leave me alone…I told everyone I wasn't good at um and I didn't let anybody preview this before I posted…so no one helped me at all…**

**Windy: Didn't someone think it was the last chapter?**

**Crystal****: Oh right ^-^; Trust me…the last chapter is way, way, way, way, way, way more intense…**

**Kitara: Eheheh….**

**Sai: Why is it that Alethia or I never have anything to say?**

**Alethia: Well I do…this chapter is based a lot around IE, but we're in it too**

**Sai: In fact, it switches from us to them to us to them to us to them, etc. etc.**

**Crystal****: Hey thanks ^-^ Now I don't have to say too much…**

**Rachel: Wouldn't she usually be pissed if someone took her line?**

**Caylin: That's why she's so fun when she's happy ^-^;**

~*~*~

"Did you see her anywhere?"

"No…she's nowhere on the cliff."

"We'll look, you guys keep helping everyone who's still down."

Sai opened a sky blue eye painfully…to find he had been moved about a foot away from the edge where he had fallen unconscious not to long ago. Well…maybe long ago, since when he looked to the sky he could see the sun setting.

His legs had been bandaged and so had the wounds on his face. He propped himself using his arm, wincing a bit as his head began to spin. All around him…people were being treated. He could see Rem, Tami, and Rachel-who were bandaged up themselves- hurrying around to all of the other members.

Rem ran up to him, holding her hand to his forehead and then checking his legs. Up close, she looked a lot more beaten up, and Sai wondered who had come to treat them if they had all been knocked down. He looked up from her to see people coming up from the side.

It was Kai, Caylin, and Alethia-who seemed to be the only other people conscious at this point. Kai had bruises adorning most of his body, and some of his shirt was in tatters. He had bandages wrapped around his upper arm and shoulder, and he seemed thoroughly confused. Caylin was in, to say, the worst shape of the three, with small bandages placed all over her body to cover cuts. But Sai could see a large and thick layer of bandage wrapped around her middle, and her white shirt was blood stained. And as for Alethia, she had a thick layer of bandages wrapped around her upper arm, and he could see a blood stain forming near the center. She, as well, had many bruises all over her body.

Rem finished checking up on him, before running over to them.

"Any luck?" He could hear her ask. Kai shook his head.

"It's hopeless…she's nowhere…we've searched everywhere" he sighed. Sai looked at them confused, and Rachel walked over to him. She had what looked to be crutches…which she must have made using her pencil. She smiled at him, handing them to him, and checking on his wounds as well.

"Rem already did that" he croaked out, and she looked up. She mouthed and 'oh', before standing and beginning to walk away. He caught a piece of what remained of her skirt (since it had been ripped all the way up to her thigh) before she could, and she turned. "What happened? Who are they looked for?" He asked. Rachel smiled sadly at him, before turning away again.

"It's Mickey…she's gone…" she muttered, before she hurried over to where Ran was reclining against a rock, fast asleep. Sai sat there shocked…his eyes wide. Had…she been kidnapped? Or…was it worse?

He sat there, before maintaining the crutches that Rachel had given to him. He was up like that, and he looked around still. Everyone looked…pretty beat up in fact…but Rem, Rachel, and Tami seemed to have done a good job of propping everyone up and bandaging them.

He looked down at the ground for a moment…and his eyes widened when he saw footprints…footprints and blood…blood that wasn't his own.

His eyes traced along the footsteps, to see that they came from about the middle of the plateau…and there was the same blood there. He wondered how everyone had over passed this…but there was a lot of blood…and sadly…none of it belonged to the enemy.

His eyes went back to the footprints in the dirt, and then his eyes traveled to the edge. He walked closer to it, and then looked over. His eyes widened…when he saw on a ledge just a way down…Mickey's sword. And below that…on the ground…a blood stained body.

"Sai! What are you doing near the edge?! You're going to kill yourself…you're still on crutches you idiot!" Rachel called, running over. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide and horrified. She stared at him quizzically. "What's your problem?" She asked. He stood there, his mouth moving open and closed, and he pointed over the edge. She sighed, rolling her eyes and looking over…her eyes meeting with the same sight he had just seen.

"Oh my god…" she muttered, backing up, her eyes wide. She turned around shakily. "Kai!" She called, and their Assistant leader ran over at her call.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking between the two. Rachel looked at him, her eyes still wide with shock.

"It's…Mickey…we found her…" she muttered, and his eyes turned hopeful.

"Where is she?" He asked, and she turned. Both her and Sai pointed over the edge…and Kai went to look.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

~*~*~

Water dropped…in a pattern that seemed to take forever. Boot heels clicked back and forth, and the owner let out a disgruntled sigh, hitting his fist against one of the iron walls.

"I shouldn't have done it…there would have been more ways to do it…" he muttered darkly, running his other hand through his blue hair. A giggle interrupted him, and he turned…to see a blonde standing at the door to the chamber.

"You really should get some sleep, master…don't let that little hussy keep you awake all night" Nina drawled, looping a finger through her hair. Brian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not her that's keeping me up" he said, groaning as he walked over to a dark looking canopy, crows sitting along the top.

"Come my babies" Nina crowed out, and three of them flew to her-one landing upon her arm, another upon her shoulder, and another on her hand.

"Get those blasted birds out of here…all they do is…make noise all the time, I don't like it" he grunted, walking behind a changing shade. Nina huffed.

"Ah…you are so no fun" she hissed, petting the bird on her shoulder affectionately. "Oh! By the way, everyone was wondering if we could have a meeting later…discussing this little…glitch in our whole plan" she said, biting her lip and smiling slightly.

"Glitch…I see no glitch…I see a bump in a rug that needs to be flattened" he laughed, coming out in his same outfit…only cleaner. She laughed with him, as they both walked out the door.

~*~*~

"Mickey, Mickey, say something." A groan escaped her lips, and crimson orbs blinked open. They shrunk closed again at the light, though it disappeared as faces blocked it out.

"Oh thank god…" Caylin muttered, bringing her hands to her lips.

"It's alright, she's fine. Her backbone is still in perfect condition, which is great so there's no permanent damage. What we do have, is two broken ribs here" Rem said, rubbing slightly on Mickey's left side which had been torn away all the way up to about an inch from where her arm protruded, showing some of her bra.

"We also have a broken lower leg here" Rachel said, touching Mickey's right lower leg, where it looked twisted out of shape. "Broken in about three places…so she shouldn't try healing it herself."

"Same goes for the ribs…other then that, she has some bruises along her upper legs and most of her arms and chest, and a cut right here across her chest" Rem said, pointing to where she had put a bandage a little above Mickey's naval. "All in all…she'll live" she smiled.

"Good…don't want Kai here taking over" Caylin smirked, glancing at the man who had posed as leader for the past few hours.

"You're so mean" he pouted at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tami is still up on the plateau, and me and Caylin were about to go back up and help her transport everyone else to infirmary back on the ship" Rachel said, standing from her kneeling position.

"And we'll take Mickey back" Rem nodded.

"W-wait" Mickey said, her voice still stern though with a stutter of pain. They all looked at her. "T-the camp…" she began. Kai looked at her.

"It's already been taken care of…everything's back at the ship" he smiled. She nodded, before her eyes drifted closed again.

~*~*~

Brian looked around at all team. Only half the size of Mickey's…but it was amazing that they were practically three times as powerful. Though…some of them had gotten their share of hits in the fight, meaning that there may be some power in that bump after all.

"I still don't see what we're going to do" Ryo muttered to their leader, examining his sleeve, and Brian hit his fist against the table.

"Understand this, all of you. We will not let these…things…interfere with our plan. It will carry out, even if they've messed up part of it. Their leader is possibly dead, meaning the team will break apart. Apart…they are nothing…" Brian muttered.

"But what if she's not dead? What if she survived?" Natsume asked. Brian scoffed.

"It's impossible…greatly impossible…from such a height to survive would be ludicrous. The only way she could have saved herself is if she'd had known" Brian answered.

"And what if she did know?" Nina asked, leaning her chin on her hands which were twined together, leading up from her elbows on the table.

"If she did know…" Brian smirked, looking at all of them. "I might be in for more then I bargained for…more trouble…more fun…"

~*~*~

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

Rem walked around the infirmary, most of the team unconscious on the bed. Caylin was walking around and helping as well, a lot of the watch still over Mickey who hadn't come back to consciousness since when they had been in the Inuyasha time period.

Rachel and Kai had been in there earlier, but Kai said he would be checking up on something, and Rachel mentioned that she would make dinner. Alethia and Tami had been in there as well, but they decided they would sleep and do shifts to take care of everyone.

Kai walked into the room at that moment, and glanced a little at Mickey, before approaching Rem.

"Any news?" He asked, motioning his eyes to Mickey. Rem shook her head.

"Afraid not…I did a more thorough job cleaning her and bandaging her up here…but she's still out of it. Everyone else has been coming too though, which is good…it just might take a little while longer for her…" Rem said, as Caylin came up with a tray.

"I've finished changing bandages…should we do the medication now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Rem shook her head.

"They should eat first…they might fall asleep again if their medication is given before hand" she said, as she looked down at a clip board she was holding, checking up on the information she had taken on everyone.

Rachel walked in at that time, pushing a little cart filled with bowls of soup. Each of them was labeled with a different name, each soup matching to everyone's favorite.

"It's like they're being babied" she said, as Caylin came over and took two of the bowls, walking over to Kitara with one and handing it to her. She was conscious, and she took it smiling, beginning to eat it. Caylin handed the other bowl to Sai, before continuing to pass them out.

"Well they have to be babied…in a condition like this…the faster their healed the better. Who knows when another mission's going to be popped on us" Kai muttered, as he sat down in a chair between Mickey and Ran's beds.

"Yea…it would be bad to have a mission just now…I mean, what would we do? None of us have ever been on a mission on our own, always with Mickey's supervision…and I've seen one of those mission letters…they're all in code" Kitara said, before she took another spoonful of her soup.

"Well…we'll just have to hope she's awake when they do have a mission to give us…if it happens any other time…well…then I guess we're in for it" Caylin said, as Alethia and Tami came in to take over their shift.

~*~*~

Crimson eyes fluttered open, and a pale hand reached up, brushing against them. A small groan emitted from Mickey's lips as she felt the full afflict of the pain she was in, since she appeared to be on no medication. 

She was in the infirmary, and the lights were off. All around her, the other, hurt teammates were sleeping. Alethia and Tami were asleep on bare beds, so they must have been watching people.

She didn't want to awake any of them, but this pain was getting to her and badly. She let out another groan, her eyes closing. She was hungry as well, and her throat was dry.

As she was almost willing to wake some one up, the lights switched on and she closed her eyes. Tami and Alethia jumped up, and walked out of the room, and Rem and Caylin walked in, wide awake. It must have been deadly early in the morning. Kai followed in after them, and Mickey felt as Rem walked over to her and picked up her arm, feeling her wrist.

She did a few check-ups, changing some of the bandages and putting some herbs on some of the wounds.

"Any better?" Kai asked, sitting down in the chair he had occupied earlier. Rem sighed.

"No…she seems to be the same as earlier, though I've put some herbs on her so it should help the healing…her waking up however…" Rem wandered off, and Mickey chose this time to show them she was awake.

She slowly let her eyes open, and she noticed that Rem had turned away and was writing on her clip board. She turned to look around the room, seeing Caylin changing the bandages of the other people there, who slept through it all.

She turned to look at Kai, who seemed incredibly stressed out. He looked up from staring at his fists though, feeling eyes upon him, and turned to look at her. She smiled a bit, and he jumped out of his chair, sending it clattering to the floor, and letting her smile blossom out.

Rem looked over at Kai, her eyes wide and darting about the whole room to make sure no one had awoken.

"Really Kai, you need to be quieter" Rem hissed at him, looking down at her clipboard.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine" came Mickey's voice, and Rem looked up, almost dropping her clipboard. She looked at Mickey, and she smiled a huge, bright smile.

"Seems our leader is awake…thank god" she smiled, gripping the clipboard to her chest as Caylin hurried over, clasping her hands in front of her, and smiling. Kai still looked like he had just had a heart attack, which made Mickey laugh a bit.

"It's not like I just rose from the dead or anything…" she said, yawning a bit and cringing as her ribs came into full afflict. Rem, who had hurried away real quick, came over with a shot in her hand. She sterilized the skin and needle, and Mickey closed her eyes, biting her lip, as it pierced through her skin and into her blood. It was over like that, and Rem placed a bandage over it.

"Pain killer…it'll help" she smiled, and Mickey nodded. Kai looked down at her.

"It certainly seemed like you were dead…if it hadn't been for the heart monitor and the fall and rise of your chest…we wouldn't have been able to tell…" he said, picking up the chair and sitting down again. Mickey blinked a bit, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a sigh.

"I should have told you…" she muttered, and the three looked at her.

"What?" Caylin asked, sitting at the end of the bed and raising an eyebrow. Mickey continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"I knew I was going to get thrown off the cliff…I knew I would be going through this pain…" she laughed slightly. "I'd be dead now if I hadn't known…" Everyone stared wide eyed at her, not believing her words.

"Why…why didn't you tell us?" Kai asked her, and she continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Because you would have stopped me from participating in the fight…which would have screwed everything up completely…so I didn't tell you. I prepared for it, I softened my landing, got rid of anything that could hurt me more…made sure I was ready for it…and it resulted in this" she muttered, before she began coughing and Rem grabbed a cup, filling it with water from the tap and handing it to her. She drank it, letting her eyes close a bit, and they were all still staring at her.

"Next time…will you at least give us a little warning though?" Caylin asked, giving her pleading eyes. "Just so we don't have to worry our heads off…one little hint is all I ask." Mickey looked at her, and then stared up at the ceiling again.

"It…depends the situation…" she muttered, shivering a bit. Caylin nodded, as if saying 'that's good enough for me'. Kai stood then, walking over to the door of the infirmary.

"I'm gonna head out then…get some sleep…glad your ok Mickey. See you guys" he said, with a slight wave of his hand, and then he left. Mickey glanced at them, beginning to feel sleep come into her from the pain killer. She yawned a bit.

"Is he…upset with me…do you think?" She asked, yawning some more. Rem shook her head, wiping off her face with a cloth.

"No…I don't think so…he was just worried about you and about what would happen to all of us if something happened to you" Rem stuck out her tongue a bit. "I'm confusing myself…but anyway…yea…that's how it was here. We were all afraid to loose you, Mickey…it's why we were so worried and almost mad when you knew it was happening…so don't fret over it. None of us are upset with you…just over all glad to have you back. We just have different ways of showing it…" Rem smiled, and Mickey laughed a bit as her eyes closed and she fell asleep once again. Caylin looked at Rem.

"You always know what to say…and at the right time too" she smiled, and Rem mirrored it.

"Well…I guess it can just be a part of who I am…" and as she said that, they went back to helping the others.

~*~*~

Brian smiled as he watched the sun come up from the top deck, shielded only as an island in the middle of the sea. Yes…it will all start soon…all of it will start soon…

He crushed a stack off papers in one fist, smirking all the while. Soon…he would have what he want…soon the flower…would be his…

~*~*~

**Crystal****: WOOT! GOOD CHAPTER!**

**Kai: It was too short…**

**Crystal****: Well TOO bad then…**

**Rachel: Both of you just…be quiet…**

**Crystal****: Ok, ok…now people, I want you to review. Why? Because I need inspiration. I have just gone through finals and a whole bunch of essays, which you don't need imagination for. So all my imagination just…sorta…died…O.o**

**Caylin: Which sucks…**

**Crystal****: Yea…so…if people review, it might help me get inspiration…yay XD**

**Sai: Yea…and it's also ****Crystal****'s birthday soon, so it would be an awesome present for her, right, Crystal-chan?**

**Crystal****: YEP! February 7 if some of you had forgotten…I'll be expecting reviews with presents XD**

**Rachel: So go ahead…just review then…we'll see you all around…**


	16. The Sleeping Beam

**DISCLAIMER: If anything in this story belonged to me, I would make it into a video game, but nothing does. The only thing here that belongs to me is the character Mickey and the plot thing. I also do not own the characters Alethia Black, Tami Delaney, Kai Rumiko, Rachel Saikei, Caylin, Rem Galaxy, Windy D. Rodriguez, Ran Hoshino, Gemini Sai, Brian Anderson, or Kitara. They own themselves.**

**Crystal****: Pssst…I think all my readers hate me and are angry at me…**

**Rachel: DAMN STRAIGHT WE ARE! (is tied to pole)**

**Others: (tied to poles and gagged, all the poles forming a circle)**

**Little Animal Thing: (runs up and gags Rachel)**

**Crystal****: I didn't gag my team mates…those are some of that new…talking…patio furniture…yea…**

**Alethia: (lets out a muffled yell through her gag)**

**Crystal****: Yea…they're…extremely feisty…(kicks Sai who lets out a small moan of pain) Yep…see…very…erm…realistic…HEY! DO YOU SEE THAT ICE CREAM TRUCK WITH THAT BIG SIGN THAT SAYS FREE ON IT!!!!!?!!!!?**

**Everyone and Readers: (turn to look)**

**Readers: Where?!?!?!?**

**Everyone tied to poles: Mmrmph?!?!?!?**

**Crystal****: (sneaks off)**

)(

Through the next couple of days…people were let from the infirmary, and soon it was only Mickey who occupied the large room. Rem only came for medication time, but was otherwise elsewhere on the ship. Mickey, herself, was asleep most of the time, but when she was awake, she would sit and think…

)(

"So she really is awake?" Rachel asked, looking around the dining room table, which they were gathered around for a meeting.

"Yes…she REALLY is awake" Caylin smiled, and so did everyone else. At least…everyone but Kai…

"She knew though…she should have told us…" he muttered. Rem looked at him.

"You know very well it was to protect us, herself, and the Realm…it was better off this way…" she answered to him, and he looked down at the table.

"Still…" his voice was cut off, though, by a loud ringing sound, which stopped within a matter of seconds.

"…where do you think it went?" Sai asked after a few moments. Everyone stood.

"To our leader, of course…" Kai said, and they all began to make their way towards the infirmary.

)(

When they arrived at the infirmary, Mickey was already awake and reading a metallic colored letter. She closed it, looked up, and smiled.

"Two this time…" she said, looking about them. "As for the place of mission…Sailor Moon planet…" she said.

"Short skirts! Short skirts!" Kai chorused, finally breaking from the serious mood he had been in the past week. Several girls hit him upside the head. "Itai…"

Mickey rolled her eyes, and then looked at two people in the room separately.

"Would everyone but Brian and Rem please leave the room…thank you…" Mickey said, as she looked down at the letter again. Rem and Brian looked shocked out of their minds, as the rest of the team walked out, Caylin and Windy dragged Kai.

"Nooooo…the skirts…" he cried, and Caylin kicked him lightly in the side, as they finally pulled him out, and shut the door. Mickey sighed, rolling her eyes once more, and then looking at the two.

"Us…why us?" Asked Rem, looking at Brian, who nodded.

"Because you guys need a time to shine."

)(

The rest of the team sat, fidgeting, in the circular couches, whilst they waited for Rem and Brian to appear. Mickey would send orders for them to do then…

)(

"Asleep???" Brian questioned, as Mickey went through the steps of the mission. She nodded.

"That's right…everyone…and I mean, EVERYONE is asleep…even the scouts…even those attacking the scouts…and…it's starting to spread…there have been reports of people starting to fall asleep at the Studio Ghibli planet as well…which is a few 100k from the Sailor Moon planet" she said. "I need you two to find the core of this deadly sleep, and destroy it, before it spreads over the whole Realm. If that happens, IE will have no trouble taking over" she finished.

"Are you coming with us?" Rem asked, and Mickey shook her head.

"No…I won't be…the only thing I'll provide you with…are these…" from her pocket, she pulls out two cords; necklaces. On each, there is a small, silver ring, with a shimmering stone on each. "These are your contact to me…they will give you short term telekinesis…but you can only contact with each other, and me…and as soon as you leave the planet, they will cease to work. I will send you through the portal, and when you want to get back, you have to come to the exact same spot to get back…and then contact me, so I can open the portal. Now…" she looked at them once more. "I will meet you in the portal room in 20 minutes…you will not need your disguising tooth, and if you try to use them…well…they won't work…they aren't charged up. You will need your weapons, since there is some youkai energy coming from the planet…and I'll tell you…this will be a dangerous mission, even though you'll just be on a sleeping planet with a few youkai…but…in the amount of 6 hours…all of Studio Ghibli planet will be asleep…and the energy will start moving on…you have 6 hours to complete the mission…do you except?" Mickey asked, after her full on explanation. They both hesitated for a minute, but then nodded.

"Good…I'll see you in the portal room then…" she finished, and they both ran out of the room to prepare.

)(

Brian and Rem ran through the circular room, not saying a word to the others, and just running down the hall towards their rooms. The group followed them with their eyes quizzically, before they all turned to look at each other.

"Now what? They were-" Tami began, but was cut off by another voice.

"They weren't supposed to tell you anything, I was" Mickey said as she came from the infirmary hallway, in her normal clothes and walking, though at a slower pace. Everyone stayed quiet, and Mickey walked down to the center. She smiled a bit. "Well…it's good to be back. As I was saying, they have to go get ready, and I have a few minutes to brief you all on what you're going to be doing…" she blinks a few times as she says this, shaking her head a bit. "Though, I'm sure, it will only take a few seconds…you'll be staying at the resort till they are called back from their mission…and if they failed…you will not be returning here and all of your belongings will be sent to you. Understood?" She asked, as she began to make her way up to the top level of the couches. Everyone nodded.

"Good…then go grab the duffel's in your rooms with your vacation supplies and meet me out here in about…20 minutes from now…" and as soon as she had finished, Mickey had disappeared with a flick of her wrist, and they could hear her shoes clicking off towards the portal room.

)(

"I wish you both the best of luck," Mickey smiled a bit, and they both nodded, stepping through the portal as the door opened. Mickey turned her pendent as Kai walked over.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, and she looked up at him.

"You're stuff?" She asked, calmly and quietly. He moved his head to the side, and she saw his belongings there, as well as Shadow, his black wolf.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, and she looked away for a minute, glanced at him, and then began pacing.

"I guess, being second in command, it is you're right to know, hmm?" She asked, pacing with her eyes on the floor, and then looking up at him as she said the last part of her question. He nodded, crossing his arms. "Well…let's just say that IE has dug their claws deeper this time…and if Rem and Brian don't stop him, well, the whole Realm is pretty much…doomed."

)(

"What was that?" Asked Rem, turning around quickly as she heard a sound. She saw nothing, and then looked back at Brian, clutching her Scythe to her chest. Brian looked back at her.

"We have to keep going…we don't want the spell to start up while we're here, remember?" Brian said, and Rem nodded. They kept moving, and then Rem stopped him.

"Look," she said, pointing to a car with an open door. He nodded, and they walked over. The keys still dangled inside, and a guy sat, sleeping, at the wheel.

"Help me move him," Brian said to her, and she nodded, climbing into the car on the other side of the sleeping man. She hoisted one of his arms, and Brian hoisted the other, and they lifted him into the back seat.

Brian took the wheel, closing the door, and Rem sat right, buckling her seatbelt.

"Don't bother," Brian said, as he started the car, his seatbelt un-buckled. Rem looked at him opening her mouth, and he gave her a look. "You don't know when we might have to get out unexpectedly," he said to her, and she nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt as he started the car and they drove off.

)(

"Doomed?!? If they fail we're DOOMED?!?! Why'd you send them?" He asked, and Mickey looked at him, leaning against the wall.

"Because they need their credit, they need to shine. I know they can do it, they know they can do it, and now…I need to see IF they'll do it," Mickey said to them, and Kai began to open his mouth, but then the others started arriving.

"Mickey, what's this all about? Where are we going?" Rachel asked, setting her things down.

"We're going to the main base…and, if things go well…we'll be back. If they don't…you'll be going home," Mickey said, and they all looked at her, shocked. She turned around, and began twisting her pendant, and the others just stood there. Kai leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Mickey…" Caylin began nervously.

"Hmm?" Mickey said, still twisting her pendant.

"What's going to happen to you? I mean…do you have a family waiting for you?" She asked, and Mickey paused. Everyone looked at her, and Kai opened his eyes, turning his head towards her. She didn't answer, and just kept turning the pendant, till a portal opened before her.

"Mickey…?" Windy asked, but she said nothing, and stepped through the portal. Everyone looked at each other, and then followed, it closing behind Tami, who was the last.

)(

"Brian!" Rem called, holding off a large monster by blinding it with dirt. She hurled one of her knives at his eyes, and one at his heart. Brian had been tossed into the air and had landed on the car they had been using. They were actually in front of the door they needed to go through…but they were attacked by these things.

Brian lifted his head a bit, making groaning sounds and opening one of his eyes. Two of the monsters began to close in on him.

"Oh no you don't…" Rem said, running over to the fallen monster and pulling the two knives from it. She threw both of them at one of the monsters closing on Brian, hitting him in each of his kidneys. The monster turned, a puckish, green colored slime pouring out from his new wounds. He began towards Rem, and she ran back a bit, climbing onto a near (smashed) car.

"Power of ice, I call thee!" Rem called, stretching her hands horizontally in front of her. Long, shards of ice appeared, and she jolted her hand forward. All of the long shards of ice darted towards the monster, several of them puncturing him through. But he kept going. He was bigger, stronger, then the last.

A few of the shards hit the other beast, causing him to turn, which gave Brian a chance to recover. Rem nodded at him, calling more ice shards to finish of her beast, while Brian slid off the back of the car, picking up his discarded weapon. A pole with a club on it. He swung it, flying it towards the beast and knocking him in the head. The beast turned with rage, taking a giant stepping and crushing the car.

Well…there went their way of getting back. Brian shook his head. Not a time to worry about that. He began to run, leading the beast into a better area for combat. When he did, he swung the pole around, hitting the monster in all different directions. The monster turned around, confused…and getting dizzy. Perfect.

Brian jumped onto a stable car, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Power of earth, I call thee!" He called, and there was a rumble. The monster fighting Rem (who was badly wounded) turned as the ground began to roll. Rem let out a scream, jumping off the car as a large land bulge pulsed through it. It broke, and rocks began to fall over everything. Rem began to dodge, running in a random direction, and before she knew it…a ground roll had picked her up.

She fell to her knees, closing her eyes, and when it stopped, she was next to Brian. The monsters were all dead, but they could hear more approaching.

"We'll deal with them later…" Rem said, looking at the building. Brian nodded, and then closed his hand and opened it.

"Elevator going up…" he said, and Rem let out another scream (steadying herself), as they were picked up in the air by the earth…heading towards the top of the building.

"Great…" Rem said, looking over the edge at where more monsters were gathering. "I'm gonna need more knives…"

)(

"Hey, watch it!" Tami called as she stepped through the portal and hit into Kai.

"You watch it!" Kai called back.

"Uh, no way! You were standing in my way!" Tami snapped back.

"You were the one that hit into me!" Kai called back. Tami opened her mouth.

"Tami, Kai, quit it!" Everyone called at them, and they shut their mouths.

"Hey…where's Mickey?" Caylin asked, looking around.

"No, not again…" Windy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, she's over there," Sai said, pointing to where Mickey stood. Thing was…she didn't look like herself. Instead of her usual clothes, she was now dressed in long, crimson colored robes. Her hair was tied up in a high, twisting bun…though…it was different. The style was indescribable.

She was talking with a tall, brunette man. He had bushy hair, that was short…though he had a beard and mustache. Sort of like Santa's beard.

They were standing on a metal type platform, in a very large circular room. The platform went around the room, sort of like a type of porch. There were two sets of stairs, leading to a lower level that contained millions of desks and millions of people. All of the men and women were wearing robes, as well, but all of them had black, dark blue, or silver robes. The female's hair was all put up in the same style as Mickey's, too. On one wall was a large stretch, glass map, with blinking areas and shaded areas. They were…planets. And there, there was the Akuna Yume headquarters!

Where were they?

"You guys…" Mickey said, looking at them and walking up with the guy she'd been talking to. He stood out, too, with his emerald green robes. "This…is Gin," she nodded, and everyone looked at him. Mickey gave them a look, as if saying 'show some respect', and they all bowed simultaneously. He nodded.

"A very nice team, Michelle," he said in a deep, husky voice…that sounded as if it could belong to god. She bowed.

"Thank you sir…all hand picked. All the best," she smiled, looking at her team. She smiled again, and then turned back to him.

"Any news on Rem and Brian?" She asked, and he nodded. "Yes…five monsters down within the time of 20 minutes, more wreckage to the city, but it fits in with the damage already done to the city. We'll get a clean-up squad down there when the sleep beam has been de-activated," Gin nodded, looking at the glass map. One area moved closer so one of the planets was in a closer view, and the whole map shrank to the other side. Of it. The planet rotated, got to a certain red area, and then zoomed in. The city of Tokyo fell into view, a full frontal map. All the team could do was stare, until one of them came to their senses.

"Wait…sleep beam?" Sai asked, looking where Gin and Mickey stood discussing the map. It kept moving closer and closer, till the city was in 3D…the camera then began to move through the virtual streets.

"Yes, sleep beam," Mickey said, turning to look at her team. "The whole planet that we are looking at now has been captured by a sleep beam, as to our knowledge. Every living, breathing thing on that planet is asleep. And they have been asleep for 5 days. Without any nourishment whatsoever. The beam is beginning to spread through the atmosphere and will soon reach the next planet, and then a chain reaction. After a while, the poison of the beam will destroy the ozone layers and the planets themselves…and there goes the Realm. If Rem and Brian happen to turn it off…we send a clean-up team down there to tend to monsters that have gathered (who will also help with the destruction) and clean up the city…everything will be fine," Mickey said. Everyone was quiet before a few moments, and then Gin cleared his throat. Mickey looked at him. "Sir?" She asked.

"If you would, show your team to their temporary rooms. Two for the girls, one for the guys," he nodded, and she did. "East wing, simple to find," he said, and Mickey nodded. A door appeared in the circular wall, and Mickey headed for it. Her team, having heard the orders, followed without question.

)(

"Watch your step…" Brian said as he helped Rem into the top of the building. They had to enter through a window, which had lucky enough…been locked. It was on the top floor, too. So, they were lucky to some extent.

Brian had to smash the window open with his club, so the frame was no teethed with glass shards. Exactly why Rem needed help.

"Thanks," she smiled, hopping down, and then looking around the room. The walls seemed like they were all window, but it defiantly wasn't that visual on the outside. You could defiantly see everything out of them. There were flipped over desks…so she took it as an old office building. There was an odd, green glow in the center of the room, too. She blinked, and began towards it.

"Rem!" Brian called, and she snapped out of her daze, turning her head in a flurry to look at him. Her eyes turned wide as she saw what he'd seen. Why he'd called her.

Hanging from a bar by ties to their wrists were all of the sailor scouts, down to Setsuna. But…Serena…she was missing.

"They're asleep," Brian said. Rem nodded.

"The sleep beam…I'm pretty sure that's it," Rem said, turning and looking at the green glow. She could see from her new spot that it came from a clear, half orb that had turning crystals inside.

"We need to be careful…the last thing we need is for us to fall asleep…" Brian said, and Rem nodded. She paused, and then took out the silver ring on the necklace. She looked at Brian, and he nodded. "Good idea." They both gripped the rings and closed their eyes.

"_Mickey_," they said in their heads.

)(

As Mickey led them down the hallways, her crimson robes flowing around her like millions of capes or dresses, the team went over their own thoughts.

"Mickey…" Rachel spoke up, looking at the leader. She paused, but didn't look back at the group behind her. "…what are you wearing?" Mickey smiled at the question, but she hid it.

"Everyone in the Realm…when they return to their place of training, where they learned…they always return in their first set of clothes. I have always worn crimson robes…and you'll soon wear robes as well. Lets continue," she said, and they all continued walking.

She stopped suddenly, grabbing her head. Everyone looked at her.

"…Mickey?" Ran asked, and everyone looked at him. Showing concern…for their leader? She shook out her head, and then closed her eyes. Everyone watched her.

)(

"_I'm here Rem, Brian_," she answered them with her mind. Rem smiled, gripping the ring tighter.

"_We're inside the building…the top floor, the sleep beam is only feet away_," Rem thought, excited.

"_Be careful, though…I don't need you two falling asleep, as well_," Mickey answered, and they both nodded. Mickey knew, though, even though she wasn't there.

"_Mickey…we've also found the scouts. They're tied up in here, by their wrists…_" Brian thought.

"_Except…Serena.__ She's missing…_" Rem added. Mickey sighed through their brain connection.

"_She's been captured…and now used for bait. Listen, we'll need to break the connection if you guys want any power to return. First I want you to untie the scouts and tell them no matter what threats they receive NOT to go after Serena. You MUST convince them, or else more of them will fall in IE's hands. Explain the situation, and if need be…give them transporters. I'll see you when you get back. I expect you safe and sound_," and with that, Mickey's voice disappeared.

"Come on…" Brian said, letting go of the ring. Rem did as well, and looked at him. "Let's get them down," he said, nudging his head in the direction of the scouts. She nodded, taking out two of her knives and handing one to Brian. They ran over and began to cut them down.

)(

Mickey opened her eyes, rubbing her head a bit.

"Mick, you ok?" Kai asked, looking at the back of her, confused. They were all in the same places, all in the back of following her. He knitted his eyebrows together. What had happened?

"I'm fine…I got a message from Rem and Brian, is all. They've found the sleep beam…they should be back in no time. But until then…" Mickey said, opening three doors on the hallway next to her.

"These two on the right belong to you girls. Divide as you see fit. Boy's, yours is on the left," she said, nodding. "I'll see you all later…please be sure to change into some…more fitting attire while we wait," she nodded, and with that she swept away. The girls quickly divided, three to a group, and the three boys went into their room.

)(

Brian let out a sweaty gasp as he set down the last scout in an up-right position against the wall. Saturn. All of them were now cut loose, and would wake comfortable…hopefully. He tossed the knife back to Rem, who caught it, twirling it in her hand. She put both of the weapons away, and then looked at him.

"We aren't supposed to get too close in rang…my daggers won't be able to break that glass shielding…but I'm sure I'll be able to split those crystals inside. So, you smash, I split, and then you smash again?" She suggested. Brian nodded, twirling the pole of his weapon in his hands a bit. He brought it down with as much strength as he had (maybe even more), and smashed at the orb. The green glow began to leak everywhere…it was then they realized…it was gas, made by the crystals. Rem quickly grabbed her knives, and threw them at the crystals. She hit three…out of five. She was out of knives. That…wasn't good.

She began coughing as the gas began invading her.

"Brian! You…have to…stop it!" She coughed, covering her mouth with her shirt and coughing, hysterically. Brian looked at it, and then quickly held his pole. He brought it down on the Crystals, smashing the already split ones into shatters. The gas began to thin…but the whole crystals were now only split. He took a deep breath, and then brought down his strength again…crushing the crystals. He smiled as the smoke disappeared. Rem opened her eyes and dropped her shirt from her mouth, and looked at Brian.

"We did it," she smiled, and he nodded.

"All our own, too," he nodded, and then turned at the sound of coughing. The scouts began to wake up, and he looked at Rem. She nodded. They had a lot of explaining to do.

)(

"A trap?!? Saving our princess is a trap?!?" Haruka cried, standing. Michiru pulled her back down.

"Yes, a trap…and we have been told that you do not try and rescue her, because of what we explained earlier," Rem nodded, solemnly.

"But…IT'S SERENA! MEATBALL HEAD! We can't just leave her, she'll think we abandoned her!" Rei called.

"She won't be alone for long…she'll be saved and no one else will be captured. We assure you of this," Brian nodded towards her, sneaking a quick glance at Setsuna afterwards. She was sitting next to Rei.

"I think these people are very right, we don't want to put Serena in more danger," Ami said, looking around the group. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes…and with the transporters they gave us, we can check with them. They have positive energy. They can be trusted," she said, and then nodded again. "We will recline on rescuing our princess, but if we do not have her back soon…we will go after her." The other scouts gave a unison nod, and Rem looked at Brian. He gave a sigh, but agreed, and she did as well.

"You guys better be getting back, though," Lita said, and they nodded.

"We need to get to the edge of Tokyo from here as fast as possible," Rem said, as they headed to the window. The patch of earth stretched, and all of them fit on.

"Jeez! Did you see all the scum down there?" Lita asked, looking over the edge. Rem nodded.

"I don't have hardly enough knives to fend off for myself…" she sighed, as the earth began to shrink back to its original place.

"Don't worry…see, their environment is dying…so they are, too," Ami pointed out.

"But they're still going to be difficult," Haruka pointed out. They did the unison nod again.

"We'll fend them off, don't worry," Michiru smiled.

"Yea…I'll escort you guys to the edge of town," Lita smiled, and they nodded. They were feet away from the ground, and the three that were separating from the pack jumped and began running. Lita transformed while doing so, and began to fend off on-coming monsters as they came after them.

"Good luck!" The rests of the scouts called, and the two Realm members nodded.

)(

**Crystal****: It's been a long time…**

**Kai: A VERY long time**

**Caylin: 6 months, to be almost exact**

**Sai:…can you say almost exact?**

**Caylin: Now you can (glare)**

**Sai: meep! (crawls away)**

**Crystal: I really am sorry…I'm going to try and get up more chapters by Friday…but here's the girl who can't necessarily do that…sigh Anyways, till I do decide to grace you with my presence again…see ya!**


End file.
